Fading Memories
by maryeemeeh
Summary: The Pevensies return to their lives in London only to embark in another adventure when Prince Caspian surprisingly enters their world. And it turns out he is no longer the prince they used to know. Movieverse, Caspian/Susan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my very first Narnia fic and just so you all know I have read the first few books, and I plan on reading all of them when I get the chance. I know Caspian/Susan never happened, but after watching the movie and reading a few fics...I fell in love with them. This fic takes place after the end of the Prince Caspian movie. Originally I decided to make this a one-shot fic, but depending on the responses...I can turn this into a longer story. But we'll see!

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been exactly two months since the Pevensie's last visit to Narnia and things gradually went back to normal as they re-adjust their lives in London. Peter, Edmund and Lucy appear to be moving on quite easily except for Susan who has become rather distant with the family. Though the thought of never returning to Narnia troubled the two older siblings, Peter is the one who learned to finally accept it. The news, on the other hand, changed Susan the most as it transformed her into a whole different person. Peter, Edmund and Lucy come to realize she is no longer the Susan they used to know.

As soon as school ended for the day, Susan and Lucy, in their matching school uniforms, started heading towards the train station to meet up with Peter and Edmund just as they do everyday before they head on home. Lucy looks up at Susan who is obviously in her own world with the same stoic expression on her face she had on for the past two months. Lucy's sad eyes falls to the ground as she lets out a sigh. Once they stop at an intersection to cross, Lucy begins to ponder on how much fun they used to have together. Their walks were once filled with laughter and gossip about their adventures in Narnia and how they look forward to vacation because school is never appealing to either of them. But now everything is complete silence with Susan, and it worried Lucy deeply just as much as it worries both Peter and Edmund, but neither of them are able to get through to her as she continues to deny the fact that _something _is bothering her.

When it is time to cross, Susan immediately takes Lucy's hand in hers, one of the very few things about Susan that hasn't changed as the gesture simply made Lucy smile. Despite her drastic change of behavior, Susan continues to play the caregiver role in the family; making sure food is always on the table and putting some sense into her siblings whenever things get out of hand. She is the one who seem to always worry, wanting to make sure everything and everyone is okay. But not everything is okay, and soon enough they too hope she'll finally see that.

As the two girls begin walking across the intersection, Lucy notices a group of students, a few girls she recognized from her school and boys that begin crowding towards the train station. She looks up at her older sister who remains oblivious to the situation. "Susan." Lucy calls out to her as she lightly tugs onto her red sweater to get her attention. "Susan!"

Susan finally snaps out of it and returns to the real world as they reached the other side of the street and stood on the sidewalk. She looks down at her younger sibling irritably. "What is it, Lucy?"

Susan stares at the direction Lucy is pointing at as more students continue running anxiously towards the train station. The two girls furrow their eyebrows in bewilderment as a low grunt escape from Susan's lips. "Peter," she mumbled as they too begin running hurriedly towards the crowd.

As soon as they enter the underground station, Susan and Lucy fight their way through the noisy crowd as a number of students watch and cheer on the fight that is going on. Susan and Lucy widen their eyes in horror as they watch Peter and Edmund get into another fight with the same boys from school. They were outnumbered as Peter and Edmund continue to endure the beating the four boys have put upon them. Susan and Lucy immediately look away as Peter receives a hard blow to the face that split his lip open and made him stumble backwards. Tears begin to well up in Lucy's eyes when one of the boys suddenly grabs Edmund by the collar and shoved him aggressively against the wall. As he clenches his fist together in mid-air, ready to lay one on him, Edmund shuts his eyes when suddenly he felt someone pull the boy away from him.

"Leave him alone," Edmund heard him say as his eyes sprung open at the familiarity of his voice. Although his back is towards him, he recognizes the dark hair that went slightly past the shoulders and the way he carried himself as he watches the "stranger" in the same boy's school uniform he is wearing take care of the others with grace and power. He was also much taller and stronger that it made the others run for it, leaving Peter lying helplessly on the ground.

The show is over as students, to their disappointment, begin drifting off going about with their own business as Susan and Lucy run to their brothers. "Peter! Edmund!" The two girls yell out simultaneously as they fall to the ground next to them and immense themselves in an emotional group hug. Peter suddenly groans in pain as Lucy wraps her arms around him tightly. She stood back with worried eyes. "I'm sorry."

He smiles weakly in response. "I'll be alright, Lu." Peter rubs the top of her hair playfully as he turns his gaze over to Susan who lets go of Edmund and glares coldly at him.

"Have you two learned nothing?" She retorts angrily as the boys exchange solemn looks. Susan looks from Edmund to her older sibling as her anger intensifies. "What is it this time, Peter? Did you push him and refuse to apologize again?"

"They started it." Edmund comes to his brother's defense as Susan shakes her head in dismay. "They wanted to finish what they started."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a familiar voice cuts in as the Pevensies look up at the boy standing before them. Their eyes widen as they exchange looks of bewilderment. "I just want to make sure that you're both okay."

The Pevensies remain completely speechless in his presence, but it is Susan who reacts first as she stood up in front of him with her lips parted in disbelief. She searches his dark eyes carefully as she could feel her heart beating rapidly. "Caspian…" She whispers, but he didn't seem to hear her as his gaze remain on Peter and Edmund.

"Will you guys be okay?" He asks in the Spanish accent they were all very familiar with as the two simply nod their head.

"Thank you," Peter manages to say as the Pevensies continue to stare at him in surprise. He smiles sincerely in return.

"Very well, you all take care." He turns around and re-joins his friends nearby. Peter, Edmund and Lucy exchange bewildered looks as Susan continues staring at him.

"He doesn't seem to remember us…" Lucy says surprisingly as Peter finally got to his feet with help from Edmund.

"Perhaps he is not what we think he is." Peter responds as they continue to stare at him from the corner of their eyes to avoid suspicion.

"He does look a lot like him though." Edmund adds they all turn to Susan who remains silent, studying the boy that saved her brothers real closely. "Susan?"

"Caspian," they hear her call out to him as Peter, Edmund and Lucy turn to his direction whose back remains facing them. "Caspian!" Susan says even louder, and this time he look at her for a brief moment before turning back to his friends. She winces hurtfully in response.

"Susan," Lucy says softly as she stood by her side. "I don't think that's him."

"I know Caspian when I see him." Susan retorts hotly as she begins walking towards his direction. Peter, Edmund and Lucy stood back and watch carefully.

"Caspian." Susan approaches him as he turns around and faces her. His friends all stare at her with mere curiosity as they begin whispering among themselves. Susan simply ignored them as she focuses her attention on Caspian. "What are you doing here?"

"Caspian?" He grins, looking at her questionably and with amusement. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for the wrong person." Susan stares at him in confusion. "My name is Tristan." He smiles, offering an open hand. "I'm new here. And you are?"

"Susan." She responds, surprising herself as she returns the handshake with a soft grip. There is a moment of silence as Susan lets go of his hand once she realizes her hand was still resting on his. Silence lingers in the air as she studies him carefully in awe.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Susan." He says to break the silence.

"Yeah…" she replies as a smile finally crept over her face. "You too…"

* * *

**A/N: **So I can leave it as it is, giving Susan some closure OR i can continue on explaining how Tristan/Caspian came about. Anyways, let me know! I'd appreciate the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **wow! thanks for the reviews! i did not expect to get this many, but wow...you all exceeded my expectations. you guys really truly made me happy and motivated to continue with this story! so keep them coming ;)

so i guess i confused some ppl (lol) i apologize. like i stated before, this is my first Narnia fic so i may have done things differently than what the books and movies have suggested. anyhow, to clear up the confusion the kids are done with school for the day and so they meet up at the train station to head on home (yes, i'm making the train their use of transportation going to school and going home). Umm…I think that's about it. lol. Forgive me if I miss anything, but if you are confused please feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to answer them without spoiling anything of course ;) And I realize people are also confused with the end...but it'll make sense later on I hope. OH, and i thought it was pretty funny that a few of you figured that i've watched Stardust. i did watch the movie, but i'm not exactly sure what that has to do with anything. Is it because of the name? lol.

and a quick warning, i should have mentioned this before but i tend to put my tenses all over the place lol. I am a past tense whore, but before I confused anyone else the story is in the present tense. so forgive me, i'm working on it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Night falls as the Pevensies get ready for bed. After helping Mrs. Macready with the dishes, Susan retreats back to her bedroom without speaking to anyone since they arrived home from school.

Meanwhile, in the boys' room, Edmund immediately fell asleep soon after dinner as Peter continues staring idly at the dark ceiling with some light coming from the full moon outside. Lately, it has been difficult trying to get some sleep especially when most of his sleepless nights consists of spending much of his time and energy worrying about Susan. It kills him to see how much she has changed for the worst, and often blames himself for not doing a good job in his part as the older brother. Peter remembers the promise he made to his mother just a year ago about looking after the others. And though people from his world and Narnia claims he is doing a great job of taking care of his family, Peter is convince that he has failed Susan the most.

A long sigh of disappointment escapes his lips as Peter removes the covers off him and quietly leaves the room in hopes to find something productive to do while in a sleepless state. Once outside, he sees that the door to the girls' room is slightly open as he moves closer to check up on them and finds Susan sitting by the window in complete darkness with the full moon as the only source of light. Wondering what his sister is still doing up, Peter lightly knocks on the door and slowly enters the room.

"Susan," he whispers softly as her gaze remain fixated out the window, "may I come in?" There is no response as Peter enters the room anyway and begins walking towards her. He adjusted his eyes in the dark and finds that Lucy is not in her bed. "Where's Lu?" Peter asks curiously as soon as he stood beside Susan near the window.

"She's downstairs." Susan finally responds without looking back at him. Peter simply nods his head.

"I see…"

Susan sighs as her hard eyes suddenly rests on him. "What do you want, Peter?" She questions irritably, taking him by surprise as he winces at the mean, abrupt tone in her voice. There is a moment of silence as Peter studies her carefully, hurt to see that she no longer appreciates his company.

"I want my sister back." He utters sadly as she slowly turns to him.

"She's just downstairs, Peter."

"I'm talking about you, Susan." He retorts as she gives him a puzzle look.

"What are you talking about? I'm still here."

He deeply sighs. "You know what I mean." Susan averts from his gaze and looks out the window. "You haven't been yourself lately since we last left Narnia."

"I told you I'm fine." She groans out of annoyance as she moves from the window to her bed. Susan sits down and looks up at Peter. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Deny everything all you want, but something is bothering you. I know it, the others know it."

She groans. "Why can't you just let it go?"

"You're the one that needs to let go, Susan." Peter argues back as she rolls her eyes.

"Please, stop."

""You're awfully quiet; you have become a complete stranger to the family." Peter continues on as mix emotions begin running high. "Lucy cries to me almost every night. Edmund can no longer stand the person that you've become."

"Stop it!"

"I just wish you can let me in so I can help you."

"But you can't help me, Peter! You can't!" She exclaims as uncontrollably tears begin to stream down her cheeks. He wrinkles his forehead and parts his lips at her sudden outburst. "You can't bring me back to Narnia." All this time Susan is able to contain her emotions and hide them from her siblings, but holding it for so long—it is clear that there are certain aspects of her life that she cannot control.

Peter immediately rushes to her side as he wraps his arms around her for comfort. "Sh..shh…it's okay." He says while stroking her hair as she buries her face on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I'm s-so sorry, Peter." She says between uncontrollable sobs. "I thought I could forget and move on, but I c-can't. I j-just can't." He shuts his eyes sympathetically as he tightens his hold around Susan and tries to remain strong for both of their sakes, but especially for Susan's. She continues on, spilling her heart out to her brother after keeping everything locked up for so long. Peter listens intently and sincerely. "And when I thought I saw _him_, I felt hopeful for once that even though we can never come back, it'll always be with me." Susan slowly looks back at him with sad eyes which nearly broke his heart. "But _he_ is not what I hope _him_ to be, Peter and now I have to face the fact that _he'll_ never come back, just as Aslan and Narnia will never come back to us."

It took about a minute or two for Susan to finally calm down as Peter lowers his eyes shamefully. "I'm sorry that I've failed you."

She turns to him quizzically and with astonishment. "What? How can you say that?" Susan quickly wipes away her tears as she lets go of Peter and sits up straight, searching his sad eyes carefully. "If anything I failed you all."

"I didn't try hard enough to be a good brother to you for the past two months."

She chuckles in disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous, Peter." There is a moment of silence as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Mum would be so proud."

Peter looks at her and weakly smiles. "I may not be able to bring us back to Narnia, but I want you to know that you're not alone."

"I know." She responds, feeling a sense of relief. "And I thank you, Peter for not giving up on me."

* * *

After being awaken by the sound of Peter and Susan talking amongst themselves in the other room, Edmund heads downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of milk when suddenly he sees Lucy sitting all by herself near the fireplace staring fixedly at the fire. "What are you still doing up?" Edmund asks as he slowly makes his way towards her while tightening the rope of his bathroom robe around his waist. Lucy takes her eyes away from the fire and smiles at him.

"I can't sleep."

He sighs as he sits down next to her on the couch. "I can't sleep either."

Edmund and Lucy share a moment of silence as they continue staring at the fire that begins to slowly die off. As the flame starts to weaken and get smaller, a brisk wind suddenly fills the room as it brush coolly against their faces. Edmund and Lucy exchange bewildered looks, wondering where the wind was coming for all they know, the doors and windows in the house are all securely shut.

As soon as the wind stopped blowing, and the room stood still, the fire suddenly went out as Edmund and Lucy stare at each other terrifyingly in complete darkness. "Maybe it's time we go to bed." He suggests as he gets up from the couch with Lucy grabbing onto him tightly.

Just as they are about to head upstairs, Edmund stops in the middle of the room as he suddenly feels some kind of electricity go through him. He lets go of Lucy to somehow make it disappear as it gradually strikes him from the inside and out. "Ahh!" Edmund grunts in pain as he begins to fidget in frustration. "What's happening to me?"

"Ouch!" Lucy shrieks as she too begins to feel the shocks. She looks up at her brother with wide eyes as he stumbles to the ground. "Edmund!"

* * *

The sound of waves clashing has wakened Lucy from her deep sleep as she slowly flutters her eyes open, adjusting to the brightness of the sun. She takes in all of her surroundings—from the beautiful island beach to the hills above them where ruins of Cair Paravel remains—as she rises up from the sand and turns to Edmund sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Edmund! Edmund! Wake up!" Lucy falls right on top of him and begins shaking her brother vigorously in mere excitement. "Wake up! We're in Narnia! Wake up!"

Edmund groans despondently. "Get off of me, Lu." He gently pushes his young sibling aside and sits up, rubbing his fatigue eyes before opening them. His eyes then widen as soon as he realizes that they are no longer back home in London. "Are we in…"

"Narnia. Yes, Edmund. Where else could we possibly be?" Lucy responds excitedly as she grabs his hand and pulls him up from off the ground. "Come on!"

"Wait," Edmund stops as he observes their surroundings carefully. There is no doubt in his mind that they are in fact in Narnia in the exact same island they ended up the second time around. "Aren't you wondering why we're here?"

The question of how and why they are all of a sudden in Narnia did not cross Lucy's mind as she too begins to wonder. As silence of continuous pondering lingers in the air, the sound of leaves crackling disrupts their deep thoughts as Edmund and Lucy stay put and look around anxiously. "Did you hear that?"

Lucy nods her head as the sound of footsteps become distinctively louder and nearer. Edmund and Lucy both turn around, facing the forest as he could feel Lucy's grip on his shoulder tighten. From the corner of his eye, Edmund picks up a thick wooden branch from off the ground and holds it firmly in front of them with both hands. "Stay behind me, Lucy." He says protectively as she hides behind her brother while taking a peak from the side.

"What are you going to do with the branch?"

Edmund groans at Lucy. "I don't exactly have a sword now do I?" He turns back to the forest anxiously as the sounds of rustling leaves and footsteps continues on. "Who's there?!"

"Lay down your weapon, your majesty." Edmund lets out a gasp as the noble mouse Reepicheep graces them with his presence. "I assure you I will not cause any harm." Lucy appears from behind Edmund with a smile on her face as she drops to the ground to greet him.

"Reepicheep! It's so nice to see you."

The courageous creature smiles as he bows respectively before his majesties. "And I am glad to see you both."

Edmund lightly chuckles in relief as he tosses the branch to the side.

"How long has it been over here?" He asks curiously while viewing their surroundings with mere interest.

"It's been exactly four years, your highness." Another familiar voice answers as they all turn to face the dwarf who bows before them.

"Trumpkin!" Lucy squeals, rushing over to give him a hug as she pulls back and smiles ecstatically at him.

He nods while cracking a small smile. "It's nice to see you again, dear little friend." Trumpkin responds as Edmund caught the dwarf exchanging a sad look with Reepicheep. He stares between the two curiously. "I'm afraid we called too late." He frowns, revealing to them the magical horn that once belonged to Queen Susan.

The two youngest Pevensies both furrow their eyebrows in bewilderment. "What is exactly is going on in here?" Edmund asks suspiciously. "Why did you call?"

The dwarf shifts his gaze over to the mouse. "Should I tell them or should you?"

Reepicheep lets out a heavy sigh as he slowly approaches the king and queen of old. "I don't know how else to say this, your majesties."

"Is Narnia in trouble?" Lucy asks worriedly as the thought of Narnia being under attack once again begins to create an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Worst," Trumpkin responds as he lowers his head. "Narnia is grieving."

There is silence at first as Reepicheep looks at Trumpkin who gives him an 'okay' nod in return. The mouse then looks up at the Pevensies remorsefully and with regret. "Your majesties," he starts off hesitantly, "I'm afraid we bring you grave news." Edmund and Lucy exchange puzzled looks before facing the fearless mouse who has aided them tremendously in the long battles to restore Narnia. Though he appears rather intimidating for a mouse. it is the first time for Edmund and Lucy to witness his vulnerable and hopeless state.

"Reepicheep?"

"Prince--_King _Caspian," he corrects himself as the mouse pauses in mid-sentenced, struggling to look up at Edmund and Lucy who continues staring back at him worriedly. He lowers his head and finally utters the dreadful words, "Is _dead_."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I see that some were thrown off by the end of the second chapter and got even more confused lol. I went back to the first two chapters and I realize that it is meant to be confusing, but by the end of this chapter, hopefully you will all see where I am going with this. With that said, R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Edmund and Lucy continue staring at Reepicheep in horror disbelief as the valiant mouse lowers his head after bearing them the bad news that has shaken all of Narnia.

"Dead?" A sob escapes from Lucy's lips as she falls forward on her knees, staring at the dwarf and then back at Reepicheep. Her sad eyes drift to the ground as she buries her face in her hands and quietly starts to weep.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty."

Edmund kneels beside his sister, wrapping his arms around her for comfort. While containing his composure and putting the anger and frustration behind him he looks between Reepicheep and Trumpkin with so many questions running through his head. "How can this happen?"

This time it is Trumpkin's turn to speak as the mouse turns to him to proceed. He sighs, "King Caspian was murdered."

"Murdered?!" Lucy shrieks in fright as more tears begin streaming down her cheeks. She releases herself from Edmund's hold and stood up in front of their Narnian friends. "Who would do something like this?"

"We don't know." Reepicheep replies gravely. There is a moment of silence as Edmund and Lucy are finding it difficult to allow the devastating news to sink in.

"Just a few nights ago," Trumpkin starts off as all eyes turn to him, "he was captured by Telmarine soldiers." Lucy gasps as the two Pevensies stare at the dwarf in mere disbelief. "It appears that ever since Caspian took over the thrown, there were a few who blamed him for Miraz's death and took it upon themselves to avenge him." Trumpkin pauses for a brief moment before continuing on. "We ordered soldiers to search for our King, but after a couple of days we were in a need of help."

"And that's when you called," Edmund answers as Trumpkin and Reepicheep both nod their heads.

"Yes," The mouse sighs deeply, "but we called too late."

"And Aslan?"

Trumpkin turns his gaze over to Lucy. "He is in the castle waiting for you both, your majesties." He says alas as his eyes fall on Edmund.

"Then take us to him."

* * *

The journey back to King Caspian's castle consists of grief and dead silence as Reepicheep and Trumpkin lead Edmund and Lucy to Aslan. The King and Queen of old stray not too far behind as they continue to follow them.

"We shouldn't have left." Lucy mumbles softly as Edmund looks down at his sister. "Edmund, why is it that everytime we leave Narnia, we come back and everything goes wrong?"

He deeply sighs. "This is not our fault, Lucy."

"But we could have prevented it from happening."

Silence lingers in the air as Edmund averts from her gaze. He clears his mind from King Caspian for a moment, suddenly thinking about his family back at home. "We have to tell the others." Lucy hears her brother say as she shot him a look of despair.

"Oh no…" she breathes heavily as though it finally struck her, "Susan…"

The two suddenly stop as Edmund widens his eyes without thinking clearly of how the news may affect his older siblings, especially Susan. During their journey back to Narnia when Caspian called them for help, Edmund notice the way the Prince would at times look at his older sister. Though he did not quite understand, it is evident that during their short time in Narnia, Caspian and Susan developed feelings for each other. And for the past two months, Edmund realizes now that those deep-seated feelings mean so much more. "We can't tell her, Lucy."

She furrows her eyebrows. "But…she has to know."

"Do you have any idea what the news would do to her?" Edmund exclaims as frustration becomes evident in his abrupt tone. "Susan can never return to Narnia, and look what it has done to her." For the past two months, Peter and Lucy have witnessed Edmund's growing temper all due to Susan's out of character behavior that has aggravated him the most. There is a short pause as he softens his voice and deeply sighs. "We've loss so much, Lucy and I'm not about to lose my sister."

"Is everything alright, your majesties?" Reepicheep asks as he and the dwarf closes the gap between them.

Without another word, Edmund and Lucy simply nod their heads and follows.

* * *

Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep and Trumpkin finally arrive at the castle as they walk past the front gates that are filled with letters of condolences for those who were closest to Caspian and flowers for their now fallen King. As they enter the castle's main courtyard where they fought not too long ago against Miraz and his army, Edmund and Lucy immediately notice the somber and quiet atmosphere surrounding the castle. The news suddenly became a reality as Edmund and Lucy come to realize that their dear friend is truly gone as they watch the Telemarine people and the Narnians pay their respects to King Caspian with prayers.

As soon as a Telemarine acknowledges Edmund and Lucy's presence, everyone else soon begin to notice the arrival of the King and Queen as they move towards the center of the fountain in front of the gate where they stood. Complete silence falls upon them as everyone in the castle bow before the King and Queen of Narnia. Among the crowd, a figure catches Lucy's attention from the corner of her eye as she looks up in amazement.

"Aslan," she whispers breathlessly as the great lion slowly approaches them. Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep and Trumpkin immediately kneel down before him.

"Rise, King and Queen of Narnia." Aslan says boldly as Edmund and Lucy look up at their great King and slowly rise before him.

"And I thank you, dear ones for bringing them here safely." The Great King of Narnia addresses Reepicheep and Trumpkin. "Your bravery and assistance is greatly appreciated."

"Anything for the Kings and Queens of Narnia." Reepicheep says proudly as Aslan nods his head in respect. The great lion then turns to Edmund and Lucy. "Come. We must discuss this matter alone."

* * *

Edmund and Lucy follow Aslan towards the deserted part of the castle where they are able to see most of Narnia from outside. The two stop as they observe the beautiful view carefully from the vast river stretched before them all the way to Cair Paravel.

"The trees are so still." Lucy says softly as the eerie silence brought shivers down her spine. A light growl suddenly interrupts their thoughts as Edmund and Lucy turn around to face Aslan. "Is he really gone?" The young one responds sadly as Edmund places a comforting arm around her.

"I'm afraid it's true, dear one."

Lucy can feel a new set of tears coming forth as she tries to fight them back.

"Aslan," Edmund speaks up as he turns to him, "does that mean Narnia is going to war?"

"No, young King," the great lion responds with such grace and strength despite everything that has been going on. "We have captured those involved in Caspian's death." Relief spread across Edmund and Lucy's faces as they finally relax for a bit, but it did not change the fact that their good friend is now gone. "The four surrendered soon after you arrived."

There is a moment of silence as the only sounds apparent are the soothing river below them and the gentle breeze slightly brushing Aslan's mane.

"I can't believe his own people would turn against their King." Edmund responds in dismay as Lucy grabs his hand for comfort.

"Is there anyway we can bring Caspian back, Aslan?" She asks hopefully.

"I'm afraid there is not much I can do. What's done is done, dear one."

"Well, is there anything _we_ can do?" Edmund suggests with any luck.

"You are no longer needed here, my King and Queen. You have helped us by capturing those who betrayed King Caspian, and I and all of Narnia give you our gratitude. But you have other duties to fulfill and I must ask that you return to your homeland."

"I rather much stay here, Aslan." Edmund professes as the great lion shot him a look of surprise.

"Me too…"

There is a short pause as he studies them carefully. "What about your family?" He asks curiously.

"Susan hasn't been doing very well since we last left Narnia."

"She has changed, Aslan." Edmond adds hurtfully.

"All the more reason for you both to return home," the lion responds. "Your sister needs you, and so does your brother." Silence fills the air as Aslan averts from their fixed gazes to view all of Narnia in deep thought. The Great King heaves a sigh as he slowly turns back to the Pevensie children. "There is something you two most know before you go," he adds on seriously, "and I hope it will allow you to reconsider your decision if you wish to stay here."

Edmund and Lucy listen intently.

"We have loss one of the greatest Kings that ever ruled Narnia, and despite what has happened to him, Caspian will always be remembered for restoring and bringing forth peace between his people and all of Narnia. It's a tragic loss for all of us, yes, but a young man who does more good than harm, who sacrifices his life in the midst of a battle for the well-being of his countrymen does not deserve to die. And for that reason, I have done what I could to grant him a second life."

Lucy's eyes suddenly widens in excitement. "Does that mean Caspian lives?!"

"No, little one." Aslan replies regretfully as her face fell in disappointment. "The King Caspian you used to know cease to exist. He is long gone, your majesties."

Edmund furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment. "I don't quite understand…"

"I started a new life for him in a place that I know will keep him safe. He'll have no memories of Narnia, but only memories of his new life." Edmund and Lucy exchange looks of confusion. "I have brought him to your homeland," Edmund's eyes suddenly sprung open with his mouth gape wide. Aslan did not seem to notice as he finishes off his sentence, "with good intentions that he'll be in good hands."

"It can't be…" Lucy hears Edmund mumble something under his breath as she turns to him quizzically.

"Edmund?" The young one nudges his shoulder in attempt to snap him out from his own world. "Are you alright?"

Edmund shakes his head and faces Lucy with wide eyes as they look at each other for some moment. Lucy wrinkles her forehead trying to read his thoughts carefully when it finally hit her.

She gasps, "Tristan."

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't forget to leave a review. I'd really appreciate it, and in turn I'll do my best to update as soon as possible ;) Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'd answer some of your questions, but I'm afraid it might ruin the story lol. but I promise your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters, so please bear with me and hang in there. This chapter turn out longer than I expected, but I feel it just move things a bit quicker. It may seem a bit slow right now, but things will start picking up in the upcoming chapters. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Their laughter slowly subsided as Susan made a little gesture to remind Peter to keep his voice down. "I'm sorry." He whispers as soon as she nudges him again on his side. A mischievous smirk crosses his face. "It was pretty funny."

"Shut up." Susan groans as she playfully smacks Peter on the face with a pillow. "No need to remind me."

"Oh come on, the moment marked a fresh new start in Narnia." He chuckles while grabbing onto the pillow before she uses it against him once more.

"It was embarrassing, Peter!" She exclaims. "How would you feel when you fall off your horse during the crowning ceremony and everyone is staring right at you?"

He grins. "Okay, it was embarrassing for you but memorable for everyone else." She glares at him for the comment. "Besides, it didn't stop Caspian from coming to your rescue."

There is a sudden moment of silence as Susan lowers her eyes at the mention of his name. Peter suddenly looks down regretfully, cursing himself for bringing it up. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." Her lips lifted into a hopeful smile. "I promise."

He studies her carefully as the mood of their surroundings suddenly changes into a darker tone. "Do you think about him often?"

Susan weakly smiles as the image of his face slightly made her tremble, "Everyday." Peter slowly nods his head. "If I could just see him one more time and know for sure that he's okay--" she trails off in mid-sentenced as tears begin to fill her sad eyes. She takes a deep breath to fight them all back as Peter places a hand on her shoulder. "God, I miss him so much."

He sighs sympathetically. "I know, Sue. We all miss him."

Silence fills the room once again as Susan turns back to Peter and quickly wipes away the tears with her free hand, letting out a small chuckle to lighten the mood. "It's getting late."

"You're right." Peter rises up from the edge of the bed. They were so caught up in their conversation none of them realize it was already past midnight. "Don't want to be late for school tomorrow." He begins making his way out the door as he stops and looks over his shoulder, smiling back at his sister. "Good night, Susan."

She smiles in return. "Good night, Peter."

He finally shuts the door behind, heading back to his bedroom when suddenly he hears a loud thump coming from downstairs. A look of curiosity and suspicion hang across his features as Peter begins ascending down the stair steps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edmund and Lucy step forward only to find themselves back in the house where they first left it. The two exchange mixed looks of sadness and uncertainty as they turn around to what used to be Narnia replaced by the old fireplace.

"Do you think we'll ever come back?" Lucy asks hopefully, looking up at Edmund.

"I would hope so, Lu."

A small gasp escape from Lucy's lips as a tall dark shadow is cast on the wall near the fireplace. She quickly grabs a hold of Edmund as the two quickly turn around only to be greeted by their older brother. Lucy releases a sigh of relief.

"What are you two still doing up?" Peter asks curiously as Edmund and Lucy exchange looks. Suddenly Lucy lets go of Edmund as she runs over to her older brother.

"Oh, Peter!" She hugs him and buries her face in his chest. "You wouldn't believe what just happened!" Peter furrows his eyebrows as Edmund's worried eyes grew larger.

"What's wrong, Lu?"

The little one looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Edmund and I--"

"We fell asleep on the couch." Edmund exclaims, finishing off her sentence as Lucy shot him a look of confusion. "Lucy had a nightmare." She wrinkles her forehead. "Isn't that right, Lu?" He spoke with a hint of warning as Lucy simply nods her head.

"Very well then," Peter gives Lucy a tight squeeze. "It's time we all go to bed."

"We'll be up in a second." Edmund tells him as he looks over at Lucy. "I'll make sure she goes to bed."

Peter nods as he kneels and kisses her softly on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lu." He shifts his gaze over to Edmund. "Night, Ed."

"Goodnight." Edmund and Lucy respond in unison as they watch their brother leave the room.

Lucy then turns to Edmund with an icy glare once they were alone. "Why did you do that?" She retorts as she pinches him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He shot her a look. "What was that for?"

"We have to tell him what happened to Caspian!"

"Can't we just think this through for a minute?" He groans as he sits back down on the couch and rubs the back of his neck apprehensively. "This is a lot to take in, Lu. We're not even sure if he's really--"

"But it's really him, Edmund." Lucy says surely. "You heard what Susan said in the train station the other day. She knows Caspian when she sees him. It just makes sense."

"That's the thing, Lucy. He is _not_ the Caspian we used to know. You heard Aslan."

"But don't Peter and Susan have the right to know?"

Edmund studies Lucy carefully and sighs. "We will tell them, Lu just don't say anything until I tell you to." She looks down sadly. "Come on. It's time for bed." Edmund places an arm around her as the two quietly head upstairs to their bedrooms.

* * *

The following morning, the Pevensies woke up to the delightful smell of blueberry pancakes and hot chocolate as they all come rushing down to the kitchen with their empty stomachs grumbling in hunger. It took Peter and Edmund awhile to go downstairs as they were racing towards the bedroom door, pushing and shoving each other playfully as to who will get the bite of pancakes first. Peter, who is taller and much stronger, was able to get through first as he reaches the dining room floor only to find Lucy who beat him to it. "Well good morning, Lu." He greets her breathlessly as he pulls out a chair beside her. Edmund appears in the room moments later as he shot Peter a glare and takes a seat across from him.

"Good morning, everyone." Susan greets her family cheerfully as she enters the dining room from the kitchen with a plate full of blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning, Susan." Peter smiles in response as Edmund and Lucy exchange bewildered looks. "The pancakes look great." They turn to Peter and then at Susan who looked happier than they last remember in the past two months.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asks as he lifts a curious brow at her direction.

Susan smiles, "Well yes, Ed. Why you ask?"

"I don't know…" He wrinkles his forehead. "You seem in a rather better mood today."

Susan's lips curve into another smile as she sits down next to him and across from Lucy who is smiling back at her. "I know I haven't been myself lately," she spoke of truth and with some sense of guilt as all eyes turn to her, "but things will get better from now on." Susan says with a reassuring smile as the room suddenly fell silent.

Edmund and Lucy begin to stir on their seats uncomfortably as their older siblings carry on with breakfast.

It was Peter and Susan who were doing most of the talking as the young ones remain silent, barely touching their food as they continue to listen on to their conversation. It surprises Edmund and Lucy the most that Peter, especially Susan would be speaking so fondly of their adventures in Narnia. Just two months ago, they were forbidden to mention anything about Narnia and those who live in it, but now it seem as though Susan is finally letting go.

"Edmund? Lucy?" Susan calls to them, stopping in the middle of her story-telling about the friendly fauns and centaurs that didn't seem to interest two of her younger siblings as they wander in their own world. "Are you two alright?"

Edmund could feel a small itch on the back of his throat as he lets out a grunt. "Yeah, we're fine. Go on."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Peter asks while staring curiously between them.

Edmund sighs irritably. "We're fine, Peter."

"Excuse us." Lucy rises up from her chair and grabs Edmund's hand. He glances at her quizzically. "Come, you promise me a quick game of hide-and-seek." Peter and Susan smile at their way.

"I did?"

"Just come on." Lucy groans as she pulls Edmund off his chair, making him stumble slightly on the floor as he follows her to the next room.

"Well don't take too long." Susan spoke with ease as she begins clearing out the table. "We must get ready for school."

Lucy led the way to the livingroom as they look around to make sure they are alone. Edmund lets go of her hand and begins wandering aimlessly back and forth in front of the fireplace. He stops and finally meets Lucy's anxious eyes. "Now what are we going to do?"

* * *

As soon as classes have ended, Edmund stood outside in front of the boys' private school waiting patiently for Peter. Just across the stretched river is the girls' private school where Susan and Lucy are currently enrolled in. In an hour or two, Peter and Edmund will later meet up with them in the train station.

Meanwhile, as Edmund's eyes remain fixed on the river he looks up and spots his brother leaving the school building. Just a few students behind him stood Tristan, the same boy--gentleman who saved them at the train station as his eyes widens at the sight of him. He resembles so much of Caspian that it was hard to believe he is a completely different person.

"Hello, Ed." Peter walks up to Edmund, snapping away from his thoughts as he shifts his gaze to him. "You ready to go?"

Edmund glances over at Tristan and then back at his brother. "I just need a few moments."

Peter scoffs, "A few moments for what?"

"I just need to talk to someone real quick."

His older brother groans half-heartedly. "Well hurry up then. I'm starving."

"Then go get something to eat." Edmund suggested. "I'll meet up with you by the river."

Peter sighs, "Alright. But no more than ten minutes."

As soon as Peter walk across the street to get something to eat, Edmund immediately takes out a book from his messenger bag and opens it up, pretending to read as he looks up at Tristan occasionally without looking too suspicious.

"I'll see you at school next week." He hears Tristan say to a couple of guys as they part ways. While Tristan moves in the opposite direction, Edmund begins to walk as he hides his face behind the book and purposely bumps into him from behind.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Edmund apologizes as he reaches down to pick up the book.

"Are you alright?" The man asks while Edmund rises up to meet his gaze. Tristan scrutinizes him carefully. "You're the kid from the train station."

Edmund slowly nod, taken away by how _real_ and _alive_ he looked at the moment. He then shakes his head, fighting back the thought of Caspian's death as he regains his composure. "Tristan, right?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid I didn't get your name." Tristan says in the same Spanish-accent he recognizes evidently.

"I'm Edmund."

The two shook hands.

"Well it's nice to see you again, Edmund." He greets him with a sincere smile as awkward silence suddenly hung over them.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for helping me and my brother." Edmund spoke up as he finds himself walking beside him towards the intersection.

"Well I'm glad that I can help."

Edmund examines him carefully from the corner of his eye. "Where are you from?" He thought curiously to keep the conversation going, but to also learn more about him.

"I'm from Greenwich. And you?"

"Finchley."

"Ah, I've been there once." He smiles, "nice place."

Edmund shrugs his shoulders in response as he watches Tristan wave a hand in the air in front of ongoing traffic, "It's alright I suppose."

There is a moment of silence when a car suddenly stops in front of them.

"Well I'm off now." Before Tristan opens the door to the back seat of the vehicle, he stops and glances over to his male companion. "Would you like a ride to the train station, Edmund? I'm heading over there right now if you wish to join me."

"Umm…" Edmund trails off as he looks up to find his brother walking towards their direction. He then turns back to Tristan. "Is it alright if we give my brother a ride as well?"

"Of course."

"Edmund?" Peter approaches him as he glances over at Tristan and then back at his brother. "What's going on?"

"Tristan is offering us a ride at the train station."

"Hey, there." Tristan greets him warmly as Peter stares at him for a moment. The memory of meeting Prince Caspian for the first time in Narnia suddenly comes to mind. Although their first meet didn't turn out well as he hoped, in the end he respected him, not just out of courtesy but as a King. Looking through him—the man who resembles every inch of Caspian suddenly made Peter long for Narnia.

"Peter?"

He shakes his head from a fixed trance and turns back to Edmund. "What?"

"Do you want a lift or not?" His younger brother groans impatiently as Peter simply nods his head and follows him in the back seat of the car.

* * *

"What is taking the boys so long?" Susan thought irritably as she looks up at the clock displayed against the wall of the underground train station. Lucy shrugs her shoulders as she takes a seat beside her sister on the bench nearby.

"You know how boys are," she grins mischievously, "they are never on time."

The two sisters looked at each other for a brief moment and burst out laughing. Lucy stares at Susan in awe, delighted to see her smile and laugh again. Today has been better than most days now that Susan is speaking again. However, it's been difficult for Lucy to live up to the moment when the guilt of keeping the truth about their trip to Narnia and Caspian continues to linger in the back of her mind. Susan immediately notices Lucy's odd somber behavior as she looks at her worriedly.

"Lu?" She spoke to her softly. "Is everything alright?"

Lucy's eyes remain fixed on the floor as a heavy sigh escape from her lips. "Susan," she starts off hesitantly, "there is something I must tell you." There is hint of worry and anxiety in the tone of her voice as it made Susan look at her with genuine concern.

"What is it, Lu?"

Just as Lucy is about to speak, her eyes fell on Edmund and Peter who suddenly arrive at the underground train station as they ascend down the small steps. This gives her the perfect opportunity to confront her older siblings with or without Edmund's consent as she rises up from the bench to greet her brothers. Lucy walked a few steps forward when Peter suddenly acknowledges her presence and waves a free hand in the air. She quickens her pace and stopped when a figure appears behind them. She looks up and gasps.

"Hey, Lucy." Edmund greets his youngest sister, unaware of her fixed, emotional state as they stood before her. Lucy's lips slightly parted as she continues looking up at the gentleman in astonishment and with mere sadness. It was making Edmund feel ill at ease as he stares between the two worriedly. Moments later tears begin to fall down her face as she blatantly runs over to Tristan and surprises everyone as she wraps her arms around his lower body where she could only reach him. Peter and Edmund exchange looks of confusion as Tristan awkwardly returns the hug looking just as confused as the others.

"Lucy!" Susan leaves the bench and rushes over to them as she immediately pulls Lucy away from him. She looks up and meets his puzzled gaze as it suddenly brought an unsettling feeling to her stomach. "I'm sorry about that. Our sister," she pauses trying to think of an explanation when she too is questioning Lucy's odd behavior, "she can be quite emotional."

Edmund glances over at Tristan whose eyes suddenly sparkled with interest as a small smile tug on his lips. "It's no problem at all." Tristan responds reassuringly while stealing another glance at her way, forcing Susan to avert from his gaze to hide her blush. _'He is not Caspian.'_ She reminds herself. _'He is not Caspian.' _Tristan breaks his gaze from her to look at the others. "Anyway, it's nice seeing you all again, but I'm afraid I must go and meet with family."

"Thanks for the ride." Peter says gratefully as he tightens his hold around Lucy's shoulders.

He sincerely smiles, "of course." Tristan then looks down at Lucy with utmost concern. "You take care of yourself." She wipes her tears with a free hand and simply nods her head in reply. "Goodbye now." The Pevensies watches on as Tristan begins heading towards the moving crowd until he can no longer be seen in the distance. Edmund releases a sigh of relief as he turns around only to meet with Peter's strong, intense gaze.

"Come on, Lu." Susan takes Lucy's hand and releases Peter's hold around her. "Let's get you cleaned up." The girls headed upstairs to the restrooms, leaving the two boys alone. Edmund stares at Peter from the corner of his eye whose gaze remain fixed on him.

"What?" He groans irritably. "Why are you staring at me?"

Peter narrows his eyes, studying him carefully. "Is there something you want to tell me, Ed?"

"Tell you what? How disturbing it is when you stare at me like that?"

He avoided the snide comment. "You've been acting really strange lately…" He observes, "You and Lucy both."

"I'm fine." Edmund retorts. "And Lucy, she's just...yah know," he shrugs, "…surprise as we all are." He explains vaguely, avoiding making eye contact with his brother.

"No," Peter shakes his head unconvincingly. "You're hiding something and I want to know what's going on right now."

Silence lingers in the air as Peter continues staring at him with piercing eyes. Edmund could no longer keep a straight face nor change his brother's mind for that matter as he looks down helplessly.

"Alright," Edmund finally gives in. "Alright," he stops to let out a defeated sigh, "there is…something you should know."

"What's going on here?" Susan and Lucy unexpectedly re-join the group, overhearing their conversation as Edmund looks away and groans despondently. "_Something you should know_ what?" Susan asks while staring between her two brothers curiously. "It sounds important."

Edmund looks down and sighs. The last thing he wanted was for Susan to know; not now, not ever--not when things were going well for her. But he finds himself completely trapped and no way out of it. "Lucy and I--" He trails off as Lucy's eyes widens. "We um--"

She suddenly cuts him off, yearning to blurt out the words, "We went to Narnia."

Peter and Susan stare at them in surprise as they stood frozen in silence. "Narnia?" Peter utters as he shifts his gaze back and forth between Edmund and Lucy. "How come you two never said anything?"

"We're sorry." Lucy lowers her eyes. "We thought it might hurt you both," she pauses and looks up at her sister guiltily, "especially you, Susan."

An uplifted smile fell upon her lips. "It's alright, Lu. I actually would like to hear more about it."

Edmund and Lucy exchange looks of surprise. "You do?"

"Of course," Susan smiles. "How did you two get back?" She asks, suddenly intrigued.

"Well we're not sure." Edmund scratches the top of his head. "It just happened last night when we were by the fireplace." He answers, hoping it was all that they ask of them.

"What's it like?" Peter wonders as he too becomes interested in their journey back to Narnia. "I mean is everything the same when we last left."

"Yes," Lucy replies rather unenthusiastically, "for the most part...I think."

"And Aslan?"

"He's well." Edmund responds when suddenly their train arrives at their station. "Oh look, we must hurry." He points out in attempt to change the subject as the Pevensies gather their belongings and step inside the train. As soon as they situated themselves in one of the train carts, Peter continues on where they left off.

"How long has it been over there?"

"Four years," Edmund answers half-heartedly as he releases an exasperated groan. "I'm sorry, but can we please talk about something else?" Peter, Susan and Lucy look at each other questionably due to the aggravated tone in his voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just don't want to talk about it, Pete." He snaps irritably as he glances out the window. "Our trip didn't exactly last very long so I'm a bit disappointed."

Susan bit her bottom lip. "Just one more thing."

He sighs reluctantly. "What is it?"

A hopeful smile suddenly appears on her face. "How's..._Caspian_?"

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to leave a review ;) Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I love reading all your reviews so thank you! Thank you. THANK YOU! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

The train suddenly comes to a stop as the Pevensie children continue to linger in silence as all eyes are fixed on Edmund who remain speechless in their presence. Lucy stares at her younger brother with hint of discomfort as she could feel her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Edmund's breathing begins to run thin as he steals a look of panic towards Lucy's direction.

"Edmund?" Susan finally spoke after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Peter wrinkles his forehead as he stares between Edmund and Lucy suspiciously. "How's Caspian?" She asks again with mere curiosity and interest.

Edmund gulps down nervously. "Uh…" he shifts his nervous gaze to Lucy and then back at Susan. He straightens up on his seat and sighs, regaining his composure. "You need to forget about him, Susan." He retorts hastily as they all look at him, surprise. Edmund catches Lucy staring at him in disbelief as he turns back to his eldest sister, knowing exactly what he was doing. "He has married and moved on. You should too."

"Ed!" Peter snaps angrily as they watch Susan lower her eyes.

"It's alright," she responds softly with no hint of anger or sadness in her voice as the train finally arrives at their station. Without saying another word, Susan rises up from the seat with her belongings and begins heading towards the exit. Peter, Edmund and Lucy exchange looks of concern as they follow their sister behind.

* * *

The Pevensie children arrive at the home of Professor Kirke just moments after as they were greeted by Mrs. Macready upon walking in. The short walk from the train station was quiet and awkward as the silence continues to mount between the siblings.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchen helping Mrs. Macready with supper." Susan says rather neutrally, breaking the cold silence as she places her book bag down on a nearby couch and headed towards the kitchen.

As soon as she disappeared to the other room, Lucy turns to her brothers sadly. "I'm going upstairs to change."

"Me too," Edmund mutters as Peter watch his young siblings walk up the stairs to their rooms. He then follows just moments after as he enters the room he shares with Edmund and shuts the door behind.

"What is really going on, Ed?" He questions, stopping Edmund in the middle of untying his tie from his school uniform. Edmund turns to his brother and groans.

"I told you everything you need to know."

"You're lying."

Edmund narrows his eyes at him. "So you don't believe that we went to Narnia."

"Oh I believe you alright. But there is something else that you and Lucy are not telling me."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" Peter scoffs. "You hesitated when Susan asked about Caspian. Why?"

"I thought the news would devastate her." Edmund explains agitatedly. "And now I feel it was a mistake telling her in the first place."

Peter folds his arms across his chest, reading Edmund carefully. "So Caspian is really married huh?"

He nods, smiling vaguely. "Yeah…"

"Perhaps I should ask Lucy more about it."

"But why?"

Peter stops in front of the door and looks over his shoulder. "Why not?" There is a short pause as Edmund swallows nervously. "And while I'm at it, perhaps she will tell me why she started crying in front of Tristan."

Edmund groans, "I told you--"

"Today wasn't the first time Lucy saw Tristan and she was fine then." Peter retorts. "What I don't get is why she all of a sudden cried in front of him just soon after you returned from Narnia."

Edmund averts from his gaze and sighs. "She was just upset."

"Ed," Peter moves closer, sitting down on the edge of his bed facing him. Edmund slowly meets his intense gaze. "What's going on?"

He lowers his eyes and slumps down on the bed next to him. "I lied." Edmund admits guiltily. "Caspian isn't married."

"What?!" Peter shrieks as he stood up and looks at him in disbelief. "How could you lie to us, especially to Susan?"

"She seems fine about it." He exclaims.

Peter tilts his head to the side and looks at him seriously. "Ed," he pauses to recollect his thoughts, "Susan has been trying to get her life back together. The last thing she needs is for you to tell her a bloody lie!"

"But I had to, Pete!" Edmund argues back, creating more tension in the room. "She has to forget about him."

"By telling her he's married?"

"Well it's better than telling her that Caspian is really dead." Peter's mouth suddenly fell open as Edmund's eyes widen, surprised himself that he let the truth slip from the tip of his tongue. Cold silence hung in the air with only the sounds of faint shallow breaths coming from the both of them.

"H-he's _dead_?" Peter chokes on the dreadful words as he slowly sits back down, looking up at Edmund in horror. "B-but how? How did this happen?"

"He was murdered," he pauses in mid-sentenced as Peter's eyes grew larger in astonishment, "by a few Telemarine soldiers who still blamed Caspian for Miraz's death." Edmund finishes sadly. "They called us, but it was too late."

Peter shakes his head in disbelief. "And there was nothing anyone or Aslan can do about it?"

He sighs. "Aslan did what he had to do, Pete." Edmund could see Peter's eyes soften in sadness as he watches his brother get up and wander aimlessly around the room. "There is something else." Peter stops and looks at him in despair—unbearable to take any more bad news.

"What?" He hesitantly responds.

"You think it's possible…" Edmund starts off ever so gently as his voice drops down to a low whisper, "for someone to exist in one world and be a whole different person in another?"

* * *

"We're out of milk and jam." Susan mutters after looking through the refrigerator and all the cupboards in the kitchen. Mrs. Macready turns to her after tossing sliced vegetables into the pot.

"Well I suppose I'll go and get some then." The aged woman says while wiping her hands on the apron.

Susan bit her bottom lip. "I can go, Mrs. Macready." She politely offers, "If that's okay with you of course."

She smiles, "Very well then. Here is some money." Mrs. Macready hands Susan a pocket full of change. "And please be careful."

Susan nods as she grabs her coat hanging from a nearby stool and leaves the room through the backdoor, grabbing the old bike from the storage room before taking off.

The afternoon sun starts to set in the horizon as it brings vibrant colors of red, orange and yellow in the clear distant skies. Susan continues pushing the bike up the small hill of Professor's Kirke's front yard until she reaches a pathway and finally gets on it. The cool wind brushes lightly against her pale skin as she pedals along the path that leads to the park and towards the food market. While riding smoothly on the pathway enjoying the solitude and peace, pleasant thoughts were soon invaded by the news Edmund reluctantly shared with his family. Susan knew in her heart that Caspian will soon marry and start a family of his own just as she will too one day. Ever since the day they left Narnia, Susan dreamed immensely about how life would be like if they stayed. Narnia has been more of a home to them than London ever was, and to never return to their real homeland is painful and almost unbearable. Staying in Narnia would not only be home away from a plain and dull life in London, but it would also mean more time with Caspian—the man who captivated her is so many ways that no other man ever could.

A distant sigh escapes from her lips as she begins approaching the food market. After purchasing a fresh bottle of milk, some jam and bread, Susan places the items in a basket attached to the front of the bike and momentarily rides off. The trip to the market and back home took only about twenty minutes as she finally returns before the sky turned dark. Susan leaves the bike in the storage room and begins walking towards the back door connecting to the kitchen. As Susan steps inside, expecting Mrs. Macready, she finds Peter in the middle of grabbing plates and utensils from one of the kitchen cabinets as he stops to look at her.

"Susan," he greets her in surprise. Susan furrows her eyebrows, noticing the solemn and worry look in his tense gaze as she places the bag of milk, jam and bread down on the counter.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Yes," Peter spoke softly as Susan begins unpacking the bag. "Edmund and Lucy are at the table."

She nods, "Good. I'm starving."

"Susan, wait." She stops to look at him as his eyes soften. "We need to talk."

Susan groans, rolling her eyes. "I know what you're going to say, Peter."

He wrinkles his forehead. "You do?" He thought quizzically as he follows her to the dining room. Edmund and Lucy both look up in unison once Susan enters the room followed by Peter as it suddenly became silent.

"Unbelievable," Susan mutters as she sits down on the opposite side of Edmund and Lucy who were also staring at her worriedly, "not you two."

"Susan…"

"I'm fine." She retorts, cutting Edmund off as she looks at him. "I understand why you didn't tell me about Caspian, but I assure you—all of you— that I'm fine." Susan says while glancing over at each of her siblings seriously. She smiles. "Besides, all I want for Caspian is for him to be _well_ and _happy_." Peter, Edmund and Lucy exchange worried looks as silence hung in the room once again. "Excuse me while I grab some bowls." Susan gets up from the chair and shortly disappears in the kitchen.

Peter then walks up to the table, placing the dinner plates and kitchen utensils down while looking at Edmund and Lucy with doubtful eyes. "Well," he sighs as worry and sadness becomes evident on his features, "this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

The following morning, Susan got up earlier than usual as she decides to start off the weekend by taking the bike and go riding in the park to avoid any confrontation from her siblings. Susan needed to feel that sense of peace and solitude—to get away from having to deal with her family's odd behavior towards her. Though Susan appreciates their concern, she wishes that they would act normally and allow her to finally move on. It surely doesn't help when they continue to behave cautiously around her as though a single word about Narnia would break her.

As soon as she arrives in the park just moments after, there were surprisingly many people of all ages walking and a few playing in the grass. Susan pedals at a slower pace until she reaches a bridge that overlooks a duck pond. She stops and parks her bike against a tree as she comes up the bridge and allows the cool, brisk wind to brush her hair away from her face. Susan lets out a distant sigh, looking out into the pond in deep thought as she slowly shuts her eyes to listen to the still water.

"_Queen Susan..." _A sudden gasp escapes from her lips as her eyes automatically sprung open._ "Queen Susan…" _came that familiar voice in her head.

"Susan?"

She gulps down nervously. "Caspian?" Susan mutters as she slowly turns around to meet his familiar dark gaze. Her eyes grew hopeful. "Caspian…"

He furrows his eyebrows, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "It's Tristan."

Susan's lips parted as she lowers her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." He responds sincerely. "I did not mean to disappoint you."

"No," she slightly chuckles. "You didn't. I thought you were--" She trails off in mid-sentenced as their gazes continue lingering on each other. Susan then shakes her head. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying with family for the weekend. And you?"

"Well I live around here." She responds as Tristan nods his head.

"I see." They share a moment of silence as he watches his female companion walk up to the edge of the bridge, staring down at the ducks below them. He follows. "So um…who exactly is this Caspian character anyway?" He asks as soon as he stood beside her, kneeling against the wooden post. "Were you in love with him?"

Her heart suddenly dropped at the question as it took awhile for her to answer. "Something like that," she replied hesitantly as he studies her carefully, noticing the look of yearning and sadness in her voice at the mention of his name. Tristan thought it's best to leave him out of the conversation.

"How's your sister?" He asks curiously. "Is she feeling better?"

"Yes."

Tristan purses his lips. "I hope I didn't upset her."

"Not at all," Susan tells him reassuringly as she slowly turns her gaze back to the open water.

Tristan quickly glances at her mesmerize by how the sun lit up her intense blue eyes and made her skin glow. Oh she is so beautiful—perhaps the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on ever since he moved in the area. And it is not just her beauty that captivated him, but the way she carries herself and looks after her family. He feels as though he knew her his whole life when it's only been a couple of days.

Meanwhile, Susan could feel his eyes linger on her as she blushes slightly under his gaze. They stood in silence for a long moment until she looks up at him in pleased embarrassment. "What?"

"I don't know..." Tristan searches her eyes carefully. "I feel like I've seen you before…"

"Well we did meet for the first time at the train station a few days ago." Susan answers with a light chuckle.

"No, it's like I've seen you somewhere else…" he pauses in mid-sentenced, inquiring her carefully, "from a dream of a dream…" A genuine smile crept over her lips as Tristan averts from her intent gaze and uneasily chuckles in response. "I'm sorry. You must think I sound really silly."

"Of course not," Susan replies with a reassuringly smile. "I'm the one that keeps calling you Caspian remember?" He gives her an amused half-smile as their eyes lock in an intense stare. Susan suddenly looks away, feeling her cheeks go red once again. "Anyway, I should be heading back. I don't want my family to worry." Susan begins crossing the bridge to get to the bike on the other side as Tristan follows.

"Will I see you again?" He asks hopefully while Susan effortlessly gets on the bike. She turns to him, smiling.

"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Hope you like the Tristan(Caspian)/Susan bit. After four chapters, I figured it's about time ;D. Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello, readers. I wish I can answer all your questions, but you'll just have to wait for the answer in the upcoming chapters. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get around to it. I'll be busy for the next couple of days studying for finals, but I always get side track anyway to work on this (lol). But hey, if you keep sending in the reviews perhaps I'll update sooner than you think ;) R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Will he ever remember who he really was?" _

_The King of Narnia shakes his mane as he stood nobly before the King and Queen of old. _

"_Not even I know the great power that can undo what's done, your majesties. It is up to Caspian himself if he wishes to remember…" _

The creaking wooden floors awoke Lucy from her deep sleep as she adjusts her eyes to the bright light seeping through the pane windows. Yawning, she turns to her side and notice the empty bed beside her.

"Susan?" Lucy spoke quietly as she sits up on her bed, looking around only to find herself alone. She then pushes the covers aside and leaves the room to check up on her sister. "Susan?"

After checking the hallways, the kitchen, the dining room, the livingroom and all the available rooms to the house, Susan is nowhere to be found as Lucy rushes upstairs and abruptly burst inside her brothers' room. "Peter! Peter!" She cries out loud while climbing onto his bed and shaking him.

Peter groans as he turns on his side to face her. "What is it, Lu?" He yawns while rubbing his fatigue eyes. Edmund too begins to wake up as he flutters his eyes open to adjust to the light. "It's Susan. She's gone."

Edmund groans heavily. "Perhaps she went outside, Lucy. Go back to sleep."

"Aren't you wondering where she is?" Lucy asks anxiously as Peter and Edmund exchange looks.

Moments later, they hear someone coming in from downstairs with the sound of the door creaking slightly and distant footsteps that followed. The three look at each other. "Perhaps that's her right now." Edmund mutters as they immediately jump off the beds and rush towards the door. Once downstairs, Susan walks in from the kitchen as she stops and looks up at her siblings. "Good morning." She smiles in greeting.

"Morning," they mutter in unison as the room fell silent.

"Where were you?" Peter suddenly asks. "Lucy woke up and you were nowhere to be found."

Susan shifts her gaze over to Lucy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you all." She responds sincerely. "I went to the park for some fresh air. I didn't want to wake you."

"It's alright." Lucy says, half-smiling. "I'm just glad you're alright."

There is a moment of silence.

"I saw Tristan."

They all shot her a look of surprise, Susan turning to her brothers as they glance over at one another. She sighs irritably, knowing what they were doing. "You know, I wish you would all stop acting so weird around me."

Edmund narrows his eyes at her. "Well I wish you would stop avoiding us when we're trying to tell you something." He retorts back as Susan winces at the abrupt tone in his voice.

"What is it this time? Caspian has children?" She shot back in sarcasm; her siblings taken aback by her sour response. "Well what do you expect, Ed? He is going to have to start a family some time."

Edmund groans agitatedly. "He's not even married."

Susan's lips parted as she furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. She stares between her siblings quizzically before her eyes fell on Edmund. "What? But you said--"

"I lied." Susan turns to Lucy and then at Peter as they all look at her worriedly. A grave sigh escapes from Edmund's lips as she looks back at him, puzzled. "I wanted to protect you from the real truth," he pauses in mid-sentenced as Lucy grabs his hand for comfort, "but the longer I keep it from you, the harder it gets."

Susan slowly approaches him, searching his worry eyes carefully. "What is it?" She asks as Edmund quickly glances over at Peter and then at Lucy. He looks down; desperately fighting back the tears as Susan gently places a hand on his shoulder. "Edmund," she spoke softly and sincerely, "you can tell me anything."

Her younger brother shuts his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how else to say this to you." He chokes on his words as silence fills the room. Edmund slowly looks up at Susan, regaining his composure. _'You can do this.'_ He thought to himself as he turns to look at Peter who simply nods his head in support. "Lucy and I," Edmund stammers nervously, "we didn't just happen to find a way back to Narnia." He pauses as Susan listens intently. "We got called back. Something…terrible has happened."

Susan gasps as she put her free hand over her mouth. "W-What happened? Is there another war going on?" Susan looks from Edmund to Lucy who was suddenly weeping, her face buried in his arm. She shifts her gaze back to Edmund worriedly, searching his eyes for answers.

"No," he hesitated for a moment, releasing a deep sigh. "It's Caspian."

"Is he alright?" Susan asks, her eyes widening at the mention of his name. The room fell silent once again with only the sounds of Lucy's uncontrollable sobs echoing the room as Peter and Edmund exchange looks of despair. "Is he alright?" She asks again in a rather demanding tone.

Edmund gulps down nervously. "Caspian, he's--" he tore his eyes away from Susan as Peter looks between the two anxiously. "He's…"

"He's what, Edmund?"

"He's _gone_."

Susan arches her brow in confusion. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Peter looks at Edmund from the corner of his eye and sense the pain and heartache his brother is feeling from having to tell her sister the dreadful news. He then steps up in front of him and faces Susan to finish where Edmund left off. "He was… _killed_, Susan."

A wave of shock silence the room as it left her completely speechless, her shattered heart sinking deep within as she stares at Peter in horror disbelief.

"No," she shakes her head dismissively. "This can't be true."

Susan breaks her gaze from Peter and looks at Edmund and Lucy whose sad eyes remain fixed on the floor. "We've been trying to tell you..."

"No," she snaps turning her piercing gaze back to Peter. "I refuse to believe Caspian is gone."

"Neither of us want to believe it either." Lucy spoke softly as she wipes her tears with an open hand. "But it's true."

"STOP IT!" Susan yells as she falls helplessly on her knees and begins weeping while burying her face in her hands. Peter, Edmund and Lucy slowly walk over to her as they kneel down beside her. "Just stop." She begs as a sob escapes from her lips. "Please..."

"Shh…shh," Peter gently wraps his arms around Susan consoling her as she falls into his warm embrace, "everything is going to be okay."

"It's n-not okay, Peter. Nothing will ever be the same again." She says between uncontrollable sobs as more tears stream down her face. Peter exchange worried looks between Edmund and Lucy as they grieve with her. "I c-can't believe he's gone." The words brought pain in her eyes as she sunk lower onto Peter's chest, crying louder and harder at the words that continue to ring through her ears.

For a long moment they all sat together on the cold wooden floor with their arms wrap around each other in a group embrace. As Susan's weeping slowly subsided, she slowly looks up at Peter with his eyes filled with sadness and concern. It broke his heart to even look at her.

"We shouldn't have left the first place." She spoke weakly with hint of regret in her voice.

Peter's eyes soften as he parts his lips slightly to speak. "Our leaving has nothing to do with what happened with Caspian, you understand me."

"But we could've prevented it from happening." Susan insisted as she breaks free from Peter's hold to face her siblings. "We could've protected him; protect each other!"

Peter shuts his eyes, averting from her gaze. "Susan, don't."

"Caspian would still be alive if we stayed and helped him!"

"You think I wanted to leave?!" Peter scoffs angrily as tension rises in the room. "You heard what Aslan said. We couldn't come back."

"But we could've stayed!"

"Stop it!" Lucy cries out. "Both of you stop!"

The room fell silent as Edmund places a consoling hand on her shoulder, looking between Peter and Susan. "She's right. Arguing about it isn't going to bring Caspian back."

Susan shakes her head in dismay as she rises up from the floor, wiping her tears with her free hand and walking towards the front door of the house. Peter heavily sighs. "Where are you going?"

She opens the door half way before looking over her shoulder to face them. "I can't be here right now." Susan responds sadly as a new set of tears begin to fill her eyes. "This--" she trails off, looking away painfully, "this is just too much."

"But wait," Edmund retorts as he meets her intense blue eyes seriously, "there is something else you should know."

She lowers her eyes in sorrow. "I really don't think I can take anymore bad news."

"But you should know this, Susan." He says urgently, pausing for a brief moment as silence hung over them. "It's about Tristan."

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review! And thanks for reading ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys. It's nice hearing from all you new readers. I know it was evil of me to leave a cliffhanger, but like I said, i'll do my best to update as soon as I can. This is another short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Susan's eyes widen at the last words uttered from Edmund's lips as her aching heart begins to race with hope. Silence filled the room with only the sounds of shallow breathing coming from the four siblings when suddenly Susan reaches for the door and hastily leaves the room. Peter, Edmund and Lucy exchange looks of bewilderment as they follow her briefly outside.

"Susan!" Peter yells out to her as she effortlessly climbs up the bike and begins pedaling up the small hill to the pathway without acknowledging their presence. A wave of panic filled his features as he turns to Edmund and Lucy anxiously. "You two stay here. I'll go and follow her."

"No," Edmund retorts, "we're coming with you. If we're lucky, there are probably a few bikes left in the storage room."

With no time to argue, Peter simply nods his head as the three begin running towards the storage room.

Meanwhile, Susan continues pedaling as hard and fast her legs could go--the wind drying up the tears of grief that still remain. Emotions begin to run high, her heart beating so fast it is as though it is going to erupt in any second. There is no time to waste as the park finally comes to view from the distance. Susan races down the pathway while looking around to find the one person she seeks, and as soon as her eyes fell upon him chasing after a ball with a few other guys on the grass, she pulls on the brakes and makes an abrupt stop. Susan easily gets off the bike, leaving it on the ground as she begins running towards his direction no matter how much her legs were hurting at the moment.

"Where do you think she's heading to?" Edmund asks curiously as he catches up to Peter on the bike with Lucy trailing not too far behind.

"Looking for Tristan," Peter responds surely while turning his head quickly to the others. "Come on, we must hurry."

"Tristan!" Susan yells out while running desperately towards him. "Tristan!"

He stops during the middle of the game and looks over his shoulder. A small smile appears on the corners of his lips as he excuses himself from the others to join her.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon." He grins while approaching Susan, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Tristan's face immediately fell in concern once he notices her swollen sad eyes. "You've been crying. What's wrong?" He asks worriedly as Susan stops in front of him, catching her breath while staring at him in astonishment. "Susan?"

"You're not who you think you are." She spoke weakly as he wrinkles his forehead in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry?"

"Susan!"

A cry calls out her name as she turns around to find her siblings standing in a distance. _Peter_.

She avoids them and quickly turns back to Tristan.

"You are King Caspian, the tenth; King of Narnia. Your Uncle Miraz killed your father and tried to kill you for your thrown. You called us back to Narnia with my horn to help you restore peace between the Narnians and the Telemarines. You--"

"Susan!" Peter grabs her shoulder as their eyes meet in an intense stare. "What do you think you're doing?" He exclaims as he turns his gaze over to Tristan who look so lost, so confused as ever.

"What is going on here?" He asks, looking between Peter, Edmund and Lucy quizzically as they approach and then glancing over at Susan. "Is she alright?"

Peter turns around to face his younger siblings. "I want you two to take Susan home and look after her while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of this."

Edmund and Lucy both nod their heads as Peter takes Tristan aside. Susan watches on as her older brother and Tristan begin walking away from them towards the bridge.

"Where are they going?" She asks while being dragged by Edmund in the opposite direction.

"Separating you from him," Edmund mutters irritably as they reached their bikes that were left on the ground. "Come on, we're going home."

"No." Susan retorts stubbornly. "I'm staying here." Edmund sighs in defeat as her hopeful eyes soften. "I'm not leaving _him_ again…"

Edmund and Lucy exchange looks as they both nod their heads understandingly. "Very well," he responds while turning back to Susan. "But you stay here."

"But I must tell him."

"Peter will take care of it." Edmund groans, grabbing her shoulder as she looks at him despondently. "Please, Susan." He begs of her as his eyes soften with mere concern. "Just let us help."

Without protest, Susan let's out a sigh and simply nods her head.

* * *

Tristan stares at Peter blankly, blinking a few times and allowing it all to sink in. After a moment of silence, Tristan breaks his gaze from him and burst out in hysteric laughter. Peter narrows his eyes in response. "What's so funny?"

He chuckles, leaning back against the wooden bridge post and facing his male companion. "Nothing, it's one hell of a story I'll say." Tristan responds as his laughter slowly subsided. "You should definitely write a book about it."

"This is not a joke." Peter retorts seriously. "What I told you is the truth."

Tristan reads him carefully as silence filled the air. "You're telling me that you found this magical land called Narnia in a wardrobe which you and your siblings ruled as Kings and Queens for years. And I—Caspian," he says rather awkwardly and with some hint of amusement, "used Susan's magical horn to call you all back to Narnia because the Telemines--"

"Telemarines," Peter corrects him as Tristan simply rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, so the Telemarines invaded Narnia and my evil uncle Miraz tries to take my thrown. With your help, we were able to restore peace in Narnia…you left, and four years later I was killed. Now you're telling me that this Aslan character has brought me here as Tristan with no memories of Narnia to grant me a second chance in life?"

Peter groans. "I know it sounds strange--"

"Ridiculous is more like it." Tristan retorts without letting him finish as he runs his free hand through his hair out of frustration and looks out into the open water. He turns to face Peter. "Look, my father is at war. I have no uncle of the name Miraz, and I'm certainly not royalty."

Peter sighs. "Susan really cares about him—you! And it's really hurting her." He pauses, searching his eyes carefully. "It's hurting all of us."

"I'm sorry." He responds whole-heartedly with a deep sigh. "I'm afraid I can't do anything about it."

"Can you at least think about what I just told you?" He exclaims urgently.

Before Tristan could answer, he was cut off by Susan who begins walking up the bridge towards them. Tristan lips slightly parted as she stood before him, staring deep into his eyes for some kind of hope—or what's left of it.

"Caspian?" She utters, holding her breath for a few seconds upon approaching him, her eyes intently resting on his as a light groan escapes from his lips.

"For the last time...my name is _Tristan_," he responds straightforwardly, his gaze hard on Susan as her lips slightly parted in hurt disbelief. "I grew up in Greenwich my entire life. I'm the youngest in my family with two sisters. My mother died soon after I was born, and my father is currently at war. I want to go to America someday to visit my younger sister in New York. I enjoy playing chess, rugby, and soccer. I'm _not _fond of horses or sword fighting." He adds as Susan slightly winces in response. There is a short pause as their eyes linger on each other fixedly. Tristan sighs. "I'm _not _who _you _want me to be."

"But you are _Caspian_." She exclaims desperately while searching his eyes for answers. "I knew it since the day I first saw you at the train station."

He shakes his head in disappointment, sighing. "Look, I am sorry for your loss. But I'm afraid I can't help you." Susan's eyes grew larger as her heart dropped at the dreadful words. "I'm sorry." He finally says with hint of guilt in his voice. Tears begin to fill her eyes as she watches the man she holds dear to her heart turn around and walk away.

Peter slowly approaches his sister with concern evident in his features as he places his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She looks up at him, tears streaming down her puffy cheeks. "Susan…" He whispers, but was suddenly cut-off as she falls into his embrace and cries uncontrollably on his chest.

"Caspian is really gone, Peter." She weeps between uncontrollable sobs, unable to contain her emotions. "He's really _gone_…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews! I can't thank you all enough! You guys are truly awesome. I'm done with finals and now I must endure summer school. (sigh) But I really appreciate your patience and taking the time to read and review. With that said, Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 8

It is another day in school for the Pevensies as they arrive at the train station and stood outside where it was rather cool and cloudy in the early morning. Just as they are about to go their separate ways in opposite sides of the river, Peter peers at Susan from the corner of his eye who hasn't said very much since their last encounter with Tristan at the park a few days ago. Things with his sister have gotten incredibly worst as she continues to have sleepless nights filled with relentless tears that have been keeping them all awake. Though it is obvious to Peter, Edmund and Lucy that Susan has been trying and doing all she can to stay calm and well not only for her sake but for her family's as well—life without Caspian is simply unbearable.

"Peter."

His thoughts were cut-off by Lucy who was tugging onto his school uniform jacket. Peter averts his worry gaze from Susan and looks down at his youngest sister. "What is it, Lu?" He finally asks.

Lucy points a finger in mid-air as Peter turns to the direction and spots Tristan among a group of boys from their private school walking across the street. A heavy sigh escapes from his lips at the sight of him as he quickly glances over at Susan who remains staring off in space in another direction. Peter then casually steps in front of his sisters to block Susan's view as she looks up at him. "Off you go, you two." He says with a weak smile, looking from Lucy to Susan. "You don't want to be late for class."

Susan nods and purses her lips as she idly grabs Lucy's hand, said their goodbyes and headed off to the opposite direction to join the other girls. As soon as his sisters disappeared at the corner of an intersection, Peter turns back around to face Edmund as they begin following the crowd of boys to school.

* * *

A few hours have gone by as Susan and Lucy are out sitting on the lawn in front of their all-girls private school eating sandwiches Susan made for them earlier that day. As the uncomfortable silence continues on with only the sounds of distant chattering from other girls nearby and the shuffling autumn leaves Lucy stares at Susan from the corner of her eye and notice that she has taken only a few small bites off the sandwich. The young one frowns on her behalf as she places her now half-eaten sandwich on her lap.

"Is this how love is like?" Lucy finally asks as Susan immediately turns to her.

"What?" She spoke in surprise.

Lucy shrugs her shoulders. "I don't want to understand, but then again I want to." She says softly as Susan listens carefully. "Love is supposed to be a beautiful thing right? But yet it seems to cause you so much pain."

Susan slightly chuckles in response. "I'm only sixteen, Lu. I don't think I'm capable of love just yet."

There is a short pause as Lucy studies her carefully. "Are you sure about that?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. "I hear you cry at night when you pretend you're asleep." Susan's lips parted as she lowers her head with her gaze fixated on the ground. Lucy's eyes soften. "You love Caspian don't you, Susan?"

* * *

"I don't think I ever want to fall in love." Edmund mutters as he and Peter sat on a bench, eating their sandwiches next to the bridge, overlooking the river. "It seems far too complicated."

Peter looks at him with an amused smirk. "Oh you're too young to understand anyway." He responds while chewing.

Edmund rolls his eyes. "I don't think I want to understand." He scoffs as he takes a bite of the sandwich in disgust. "Ugh. Yuck." Edmund quickly spits it out and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "You know, Susan used to make better sandwiches."

Peter chuckles. "I'll tell her that you said that."

There is a moment of silence as a distant sigh escapes from Edmund's lips. The two look out into the river where they could see the girls' private school from the far distance. "What are we going to do now?" Edmund finally asks, looking down hopelessly. Peter slowly meets his gaze.

"I'm afraid there's nothing much we can do, Ed. He doesn't believe us."

"But there must be _something_." Edmund groans urgently as he rises up from the bench, pacing back and forth anxiously in front of him. "We can't give up on Susan just yet." Peter smiles admiringly at his brother who has matured quite significantly and stuck by his side for all these years. If Edmund hasn't given up on his sister then neither should he.

"What do you suppose we do then?" He asks, open to suggestions.

"We should invite him over for dinner." Edmund propose as Peter cringes at the thought. "No?"

"Sitting him down and telling him stories about Narnia is simply going to scare him away, Ed."

"Well, yes. But if he spends more time with us…with Susan," he adds carefully, "perhaps he'll remember."

Peter sighs doubtfully. "I don't know…"

Edmund turns away from his brother and looks out in the open lawn where he spots Tristan with a few other schoolmates walking towards the school's main building. Peter stares at his direction as Edmund suddenly takes off.

"Ed, wait!"

Before Peter could even reach him, Edmund hurriedly crosses the lawn towards Tristan—unaware of his surroundings when momentarily he felt someone's body knocking him down to the ground. "What the…?"

"Ed!" He hears Peter yell again as Edmund looks up to see the same boy he recognized from the train station that tried to bring him and Peter down suddenly on top of him with both hands around his neck. Frustration filled his eyes as Edmund struggles to release his hold.

"Get off of me!" He grunts, releasing a free arm and knocking the boy to the side. "What's the matter with you?!" Edmund shuffles back to his feet when suddenly another boy tackles him aggressively to the ground from behind. He weakly looks up to see Peter running towards him.

A fight all of a sudden breaks loose as the boys from the school begin to surround them, similar to what happened at the train station as they all cheer on with excitement. Tristan finally notices the crowd as he makes his way to the fight of the scene. His eyes grew larger once he notices Peter and Edmund in the middle of the fight. "Not again," he groans reluctantly as he tries to make his way over to them. "Excuse me," Tristan says over the cheering crowd while struggling to get through, "Excuse me, pardon me."

Tristan reaches the inner circle, and just as he is about to get a hold of Peter from behind he accidentally gets elbowed right on the lips as Tristan stumbles backwards, turning away when suddenly everything became blank. Panting breathlessly, Tristan shuts his eyes and begins seeing faint images of some forest filled with lively trees and exquisite greenery at every turn. He turns to the side and vaguely sees Peter in armor holding a huge rock in mid-air aimed directly at him when suddenly a desperate cry broke their attention.

"_Noo! Stop!" _

Peter stares at him with anger and piercing eyes, about to dismantle him with a rock as they both turn to look at a little girl coming up from a small hill. _Lucy_.

"STOP!"

Tristan snaps back to reality, the sound of a whistle ringing irritably through his ears. He blinks his eyes a few times as the yelling crowd and the school returns to view. The crowd disperses as the boys immediately go their separate ways as the Dean approaches them. Peter turns around, facing Tristan in horror disbelief, noticing his cut lip. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

He was cut off with a sudden blow to the face as a surprise gasp escapes from Edmund's lips. Peter covers one side of his throbbing cheek as he turns to look at Tristan with disdain.

"Enough." The Dean grabs Peter's arm in mid-air before he lays a hand on Tristan. Peter, Edmund and Tristan exchange surprised looks when they were the only ones left on the grass. "In my office, all of you," she says dreadfully.

"But we didn't start it." Edmund groans as the Dean shot him a look. "This is so unfair."

"That's one hour detention after school."

Peter groans in dismay as he turns to his brother. "Nice going, Ed. If you just walked away…"

"He tackled me, Peter! To the ground!" He adds furiously. "I couldn't just let him hurt me, or worst kill me."

"I said enough!" The Dean exclaims angrily, her eyes piercing evilly at them. "That's two hours of detention."

"I didn't even do anything wrong." Tristan exclaims as Peter narrows his eyes at him.

"But you just punched me."

Tristan shot him a look. "You hit me first."

"It was an accident!" Peter argues back. "I didn't even see you!"

"One more word from any of you and I'll make it three." The Dean says seriously in an aggravated tone as the boys all lower their heads in defeat. Without saying another word, the three unwillingly follow her back inside the school.

* * *

"I wonder where they are."

Susan and Lucy stood outside in front of the train station, waiting for their brothers for over an hour now.

"I can't believe their late…again." Susan groans in frustration as their train passes them by for the third time. "Mrs. Macready is not going to like this."

"Perhaps they are already home."

* * *

Cold silence lingers in the room with only the ticking sound coming from the clock. Peter, Tristan and Edmund sat on opposite ends of the room watching the clock and waiting for the hand to reach the second hour. Tristan heaves a deep sigh, his hard gaze fixed out the window. "I shouldn't even be here." He mutters softly as Peter and Edmund slowly look up at him.

"Perhaps if you stayed out of it, you wouldn't be here the first place." Peter retorts resentfully when suddenly a gasp caught Tristan's throat. He opens his eyes wide as the images and the voices reappear in his head.

"_If we kept the plan those soldiers would still be alive." _

"_And if we stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be." _

"Tristan?"

"No," he pants breathlessly while shaking his head in frustration. Peter and Edmund exchange worried looks.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asks as Tristan's heavy breathing begins to ease and return to normal. Peter furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment, looking from Edmund to Tristan.

"I'm fine." He finally says while rubbing the back of his neck. He shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath. _'That was weird.'_ He thought. "I'll be fine."

Edmund deeply sighs. "Why did you have to get yourself involved? You could've gotten hurt or worst."

Tristan shot him a look. "Well forgive me for being concern for your well-being." He states out of sarcasm.

"We're supposed to look after you." Edmund exclaims. "Aslan trust that I…we look after you. It's why you're here!"

Tristan wrinkles his forehead, staring at him weirdly. "Aslan…you mean the great lion?" Edmund nods his head as Tristan looks away, shaking his head in dismay. "You got to be kidding me." He chuckles in disbelief. "I don't know if you're being ironic or funny, but lions don't talk."

"Here they don't," Peter adds as Tristan shifts his gaze over to him, "but in Narnia they do."

"Narnia," he scoffs with hint of amusement in his voice, "right."

* * *

Darkness falls as the sun finally set over the horizon. Susan and Lucy continue to wait anxiously back at home for their brothers' arrival. The two remain upstairs in their room, sitting by the window and waiting for them to show up. It took awhile for them to come up with a convincing story for Mrs. Macready and explain to her that the boys are involved in some after-school program. Luckily for them, she believed it.

"I'm getting worried." Susan spoke weakly as she turns to look at her sister. "They are never this late."

Lucy frowns sadly. "I hope they are alright."

"What could they possibly be doing late in this hour?" Susan thought carefully when suddenly she hears a sudden gasp coming from Lucy; her eyes fully awaken with excitement. "What is it, Lu?"

"Susan, look!" She shrieks, pointing at the two shadows on the pathway. Susan looks out the window and releases a sigh of relief.

"It's them. Come on."

The girls rush down the stair steps and towards the front door. Susan reaches the door first as she turns the knob and swings the door open to find Peter and Edmund standing before them.

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy cries out loud as she slightly pushes Susan to the side to give her brothers a hug.

"Hey, Lu." The boys greet her in unison as they finally separated.

Lucy slowly looks up at them and notices the cuts and bruises on their faces. "Oh know…" she gasps in shock while putting a hand over her mouth, "you're both hurt."

Susan's lips slightly parted as she turns to Lucy. "I want you get water, some towels and bandages. Can you do that for me, Lu?" The young one nods her head dutifully and disappears in the kitchen moments after. Susan returns to her brothers, staring between them worriedly. "What happened?" Peter and Edmund exchange hesitant looks before meeting their sister's intense gaze. Susan folds her arms across her chest while tapping her foot against the wooden floor impatiently. "Well?"

"We'll explain everything to you I promise." Peter exclaims. "But we have company."

Susan arches her eyebrows. "What? At this hour?"

"Hello, Susan." Came that familiar Hispanic accent as her eyes widen in surprise. Susan stops dead in her tracks, her heart beating so erratically as she slowly turns around to face him.

* * *

**A/N:** Recognize some of the lines? o.O Don't forget to leave a review. I believe I plan to have 5 more chapters for this story. But we'll see.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Wow! Again, I appreciate the reviews and I'm glad to see new readers tuning in. It means alot that you'll take the time to read, send in your reviews and simply give my fic a shot. I'm really doing the best I can to update and hopefully keep you wanting more lol. Anyways, this chapter took me awhile to do with different versions and trying to figure out how I want to do this. I actually like how this one turned out and I hope you will too. R&R. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter 9

Silence continues to hang over them as Tristan and Susan stare at each other fixedly through intense gazes. Susan could feel her breathing go weak as she remains speechless in his presence—an effect he tends to have on her as it becomes evident to the others. Peter and Edmund exchange wary looks when suddenly Lucy comes bursting inside the room carrying towels and bandages causing Tristan to look away.

"Well I should be going." He spoke softly as Susan turns to him with anxious eyes. He quickly glances at her before turning to the other Pevensies. "I just wanted to make sure these two got home safely."

Peter scoffs. "You know, it's not like we need your protection." He retorts scornfully. "We can handle ourselves."

Tristan shifts his gaze over to him and smirks. "Yeah, well I can see that." He responds with hint of sarcasm in his voice as Peter winces in response. "And _you're welcome_."

"Have dinner with us." Edmund exclaims as the others turn to him in surprise. A short pause brought awkward silence to the room as Susan looks from her brother to Tristan.

"I prepared dinner." Susan says as all eyes suddenly turn to her. Her gaze remains fixed on Tristan as her eyes gradually fell upon the cut on his lip. "Oh no," she gasps while looking up at him worriedly, "at least let me help you get cleaned up."

Tristan looks from Peter, Edmund, and Lucy as his eyes finally rests on Susan. He searches her hopeful gaze carefully, suddenly lost in them. "I guess I can stay for a little bit."

She smiles and takes his hand in hers causing him to slightly blush. "Come on."

* * *

"Ouch!" Edmund hisses in pain as Lucy immediately pulls her hand away.

"I'm sorry. I told you it was going to sting a bit." She says while applying a touch of medicine just above his eyebrows and finishing it off with a small bandage. "There, you're all set."

Edmund mumbles, "Thanks."

They share a moment of silence as Peter who is holding an ice pack against his bruised cheek begins setting up the table. Edmund and Lucy exchange looks as they too got up to help him.

"So what's for dinner?" Edmund finally asks while grabbing utensils from one of the kitchen drawers.

"Vegetable stew and rice," Lucy answers while getting a pitcher of cold pink lemonade from the refrigerator.

Meanwhile, in the other room by the fireplace, Susan kneels down in front of Tristan as she takes a damp towel from nearby and gently cleans the blood stain on his bottom lip. Tristan winces in slight pain as he jerks his head back.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" She asks worriedly as Tristan meets her gentle eyes again.

"Just a little bit," he responds as he could feel her warm nervous breathes brush lightly against his skin.

She weakly smiles. "Here…" she tenderly touches one side of his face and carefully runs her thump softly against his cut lip. The blood stains are gone, only leaving a temporary mark behind. "You'll live."

Tristan slightly chuckles, easing the tension a bit. "Thanks."

Susan smiles warmly in return as silence fill the room. Tristan finds himself caught off guard as her fingers remain on his lips. He slightly shivers to her tender touch, captivated by her beauty he almost forgot to breathe. "Susan…" Tristan whispers as his eyes trail to her cherry lips. Susan could feel herself blush under his soft gaze as her heart goes rampant. Tristan then begins moving closer to her, only a few inches away from her lips as she held her breath in surprise.

"Caspian…"

Tristan stops as he shuts his eyes and slowly pulls back, heaving a sigh of disappointment. Susan slightly parts her lips, trying to read him carefully as confusion becomes evident on her features. "I'm sorry, but I should go."

Tristan rises up from the couch, making his way towards the door when suddenly Lucy appears from the kitchen. Silence hung over them as the three exchange looks. "Dinner is ready." Lucy spoke rather awkwardly as Tristan distance himself from Susan and averts from her hurt gaze.

He looks at Lucy and weakly smiles. "Thanks for your hospitality, but I got to go."

Lucy frowns sadly as she looks at Susan and then back at Tristan in bewilderment. "But why?"

"Please stay," Susan begs of him as he slowly meets her eyes once again. He stares at her hard with a blank, uncomprehending expression on his face.

"As Tristan or Caspian?" He asks seriously, catching Susan off guard as she was taken aback by his question. He looks down after a period of silence. "That's what I thought." He turns around and heads for the door when suddenly he was cut-off by her voice.

"_Tristan_," she finally says causing him to stop in front of the door. He slowly turns around to face her. "Please…" Susan whispers as her eyes soften…"stay."

* * *

Uncomfortable silence fell upon the dinner table as the Pevensie children and their guest eat quietly with only the sounds of utensils scratching the plates. Tristan sat between Susan and Edmund as Peter continues peering at him from the corner of his eye like a hawk. Susan looks up, narrowing her eyes at her brothers.

"So Peter," she starts off breaking the silence as they all stop to look at her, "how exactly did you get the bruise on your cheek?" She asks seriously as Peter exchange looks with Edmund before his piercing eyes fell on Tristan.

"Ask him." He mutters bitterly as Susan and Lucy turn to their guest in surprise.

Tristan groans. "He hit me first, as you can see from the scar on my lip."

"It was an accident." Peter shot back coldly. "I didn't even see you."

Edmund sighs as he leans over to Susan and whispers, "this looks familiar doesn't it?"

She rolls her eyes as Peter and Tristan continue their bickering.

"You should be lucky that I was there." Tristan retorts. "It could've gotten worst."

Lucy furrows her eyebrows. "What could've gotten worst?"

"The fight," Edmund answers as the girls widens their eyes in disbelief. "That's why we were late. We had to stay after school for a few hours." He explains guiltily as Susan turns to Peter and glares at him.

"Another fight, Peter?" She questions in disappointment. "That's the fifth time in six months!"

"They were attacking Ed. I couldn't just sit and watch."

Susan sighs. "You must tell someone at the school, Peter." She tells him seriously. "This has to stop."

"Like they are going to believe us," Edmund groans while looking down solemnly at his food. Awkward silence lingers in the room once again as Tristan uncomfortably fidgets on his seat, placing his fork down on the table.

"It's getting late." He spoke causing the Pevensies to turn to him. "My sister is probably wondering where I am."

They watch on as Tristan slightly pushes the chair back and rises to his feet. "I'll walk you outside." Susan offers as he genuinely smiles at her way, nodding his head considerately.

"Thanks for having me over." He says gratefully to the others. "You all have a goodnight now."

"Bye." They respond in unison as their eyes follow them until they left the room.

"So much for remembering," Edmund murmurs as the others too got up and reluctantly begin clearing out the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan and Susan both step outside as they begin walking on the narrow pathway in silence. "I'm sorry about that. Peter can be quite stubborn sometimes." Susan explains to him as he simply shrugs his shoulders.

"It's alright."

The night is still with clear skies and the full moon shining fiercely above them. Susan looks up in awe, studying the stars carefully as Tristan glances over at her from the corner of his eye and smiles.

"Thanks for everything."

Susan slowly turns away from the moonlit sky to meet his gentle gaze, his hair blowing in the light wind to reveal his face. She smiles. "You're welcome."

"You and your siblings have been really welcoming since I first got here and I really appreciate it." Susan slightly nods her head in reply as Tristan continues on. "It's been a tough couple of years, yah know. I thought moving here would just makes things worst." They reached the small hill as he stops in mid-sentenced and stares at her intently. "And then I met you."

Susan slightly parts her lips as they stop on the middle of the pathway, facing each other. Her breathing begins to go shallow as his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The way he was looking at that very moment almost took her breath away she could barely speak. "I'm glad I came." He finally says, smiling his enchanting smile that seems to always make her go weak in the knees.

Susan shyly tugs a few loose strands of hair behind her ears as a smile of pleased embarrassment reaches the corner of her lips.

"Susan," Tristan murmurs softly and nervously, the warmth of his breath causing her to tremble, "if it's possible, I'd like to spend more time with you."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the words. She shuts her eyes, thinking back at the time when she was last in Narnia--the last time she laid eyes on Caspian.

"_I'm glad I came back." _

"_I wish we had more time together." _

His female companion suddenly lowers her eyes, a distant sigh escaping from her lips. "I don't know…maybe…" She answers with uncertainty as Tristan furrows his eyebrows, taken aback by her response. Susan slowly looks back at him, noticing the pain in his sad eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not being fair to you, Tristan."

He wrinkles his forehead in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"You must understand," she trails off while looking up at him worriedly, "that everything we told you about Narnia is true." Tristan averts from her gaze and sighs despondently.

"Are we really going there again, Susan?"

"I know you don't believe it, and I don't blame you for being upset." She exclaims while searching his puzzled eyes carefully. "But seeing you…being around you is difficult as it is when all I could ever think about is--"

"Caspian," Tristan cuts her off, finishing her sentence with a deep sigh.

Susan looks down apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No," he shakes his head before he meets her intense gaze once again, "I'm sorry." There is a brief silence as Susan purses her lips. "I supposed that's why you all have been so kind to me." Tristan spoke sadly while stopping in mid-sentenced, "Because I'm supposedly Caspian right?" Her eyes soften with her lips slightly parted. Without uttering another word, Tristan simply shakes his head in dismay as he turns around and continues on the pathway alone, leaving Susan behind.

"Oh _Caspian._" She whispers softly to herself as a single tear slowly runs down her cheek. "Where are you?"

* * *

Tristan returns home safely just moments later as he retreated back to his bedroom. After a long hectic day, Tristan decided to go to bed earlier than usual as he quickly washes up in the bathroom and changes into his night clothes. Tristan then walks over to his bed, getting comfortable under his sheets before switching the lamp off on the dresser beside him. He yawns as he slightly shuffles around on his bed until he got comfortable on his back, staring up at the dark ceiling in deep thought.

After a moment of pondering in complete silence, Tristan begins to slowly shut his eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

_The sounds of horses nearby awakened him from his sleep as he blinks his eyes a few times until they were well adjusted to the bright light seeping through the trees. He slowly sits up, taking in all his surroundings as he finds himself somewhere in the middle of the woods. "Where am I?"  
_

_Momentarily, he turns around as a soldier in full armor on a horse begins riding towards him at a far distance. He slowly rises to his feet, waving his arms in the air and yelling for help. But as the soldier nears him, charging at the same speed, his eyes grew larger in horror disbelief as he begins running frantically in the opposite direction. _

_He quickly looks over his shoulder, picking up the pace as the soldier continues chasing after him with no intentions of stopping. He looks forward, panting breathlessly when he suddenly sees a small figure standing in the distance. While desperately running as fast as his legs could go with the soldier right on his tail, he looks up as the figure got closer and their features became distinct. He narrows his eyes as the familiar figure takes an arrow from behind and sets the bow aiming directly at him. _

"_Susan?" He spoke as he stops right in front of her, his eyes widening in disbelief as he stares at the arrow.  
_

"_Get down!" She yells as he immediately ducks to the ground and watches as she drew back and shoots the arrow right in the heart of the solider causing him to fall off his horse. He continues watching on in astonishment as more soldiers appeared behind the trees. She quickly knocks another arrow into the bow, takes aim and lets the arrow fly to its target. After knocking a few soldiers off their horses effortlessly, using the arrows to pierce through their hearts, more started coming her way as she struggled for the arrow. "Get out of here!" She suddenly yells at him as she pulls him up and pushes him roughly to the side. He stumbles on the ground, grunting in slight pain. He looks up as she quickly ducks from one of the soldiers as it swings its sword at her and misses. His eyes widen in shock as another soldier appears out of nowhere, taking her by surprise as she falls backwards and knock the bow from her grasp. The soldier takes out his sword, pointing the deadly weapon towards her as he slowly draws it back. He quickly shifts his anxious gaze over to Susan whose eyes grew larger in horror.  
_

"_All that you know is about to change."_

A sudden gasp caught her throat as she dreadfully watches the soldier stand above her and lifts the sword in mid-air. She lowers her head and shuts her eyes in surrender.

"SUSAN, NO!"

Tristan immediately sits up on his bed, panting breathlessly as sweat trickles from his forehead down to his shaken body. He runs an unsteady hand through his long hair as the same faint images and voices reappear simultaneously in his head causing him to feel overwhelming pain and irritability on the back of his head.

_"Do not underestimate Miraz just like your father did."_

_"You invaded Narnia. You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"_

_"We never would have worked, anyway."_

"No! Stop!" He shakes his head, breathing heavily and pushing the images and the voices aside. His eyes sprung open as it finally hit him. "Susan…" he mutters softly as the sound of saying her name causes him to shiver, "my _Queen._"

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** First off, I just want to say _WOW! _I'm completely amazed. you guys are truly awesome! this is the most reviews I ever received for one chapter, and I can't thank you all enough for putting in the time to read and send in your reviews. I apologize for the wait. I am currently taking summer school, so it will take awhile for me to update. But I'm doing the best I can and with the reviews it's definitely motivating me to stay up and work on getting the chapters in as soon as possible. With that said, this chapter was a tough one to write, and...I guess, well... you'll have to see and find out ;) R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Susan?" Lucy softly whispers as she rolls on her side adjusting her eyes to the dark with the full moon shining through the pane windows as their only source of light. The weeping suddenly stops as she could hear uncontrollable sniffles on the other end of the room. "Are you alright?" She asks worriedly while hearing Susan adjusting her position under the sheets.

"I'm fine." She mumbles trying so hard to keep her voice normal as she takes a deep, shaky breath.

Lucy sighs. "You're crying, Susan."

"No, I'm not." She retorts stubbornly as Lucy reaches over and suddenly switches the lamp on causing the both of them to immediately shut their eyes and adjust to the light.

"Lucy," Susan groans despondently while covering her face with a pillow. Lucy sits up on the edge of the bed while snatching the pillow from over her. Her lips slightly parted as she looks at Susan worriedly—her sad eyes swollen from relentless tears that continue to fall down her pale face.

"Oh Susan…" Lucy frowns sadly as she walks over to her bedside and sits down next to her. Susan reluctantly sits up on her bed as she quickly wipes away the tears with a free hand.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I know." She weakly smiles as she places a hand on top of hers for comfort. "Everything will be alright, Susan."

She scoffs. "I don't know about that, Lu." She spoke as a light sob escapes from her lips. Lucy looks up at her questionably and sighs. "Peter and Edmund are still getting into fights; Dad still isn't coming home and Caspian—" Susan cuts off in mid-sentenced as his name causes her to slightly shiver. She looks down solemnly. "Everything is a mess."

Lucy purses her lips as long silence fell upon them. "We'll get through this."

"And what if we don't, Lu?" She asks weakly while turning to face her. "What if we fail? What if he never remembers?"

Lucy stares at her intently as her eyes harden with determination. "Then we'll keep trying."

* * *

The sound of a bell awakened Peter from his deep thoughts as he looks up and watches the boys gather in a uniform fashion towards the exit of the lecture hall. Sighing, he turns back to the empty seat in front of him and idly begins placing his books in a messenger bag.

Once outside, more boys started to appear from their classrooms as the hallways start to fill up with indistinct chattering and noise. Peter quickly scans the hallway, looking at familiar faces and others he don't seem to recognize, when he suddenly spotted Edmund coming down the stairs—allowing him to make his way towards him through the busy crowd.

"Ed!" Peter yells over the loud noise while waving a free hand in mid-air. "Edmund!" He calls once again causing his younger sibling to finally look up, disoriented.

"Peter."

The two met half-way in the hall and soon after headed towards one of the exits in the building. "Should we go look for Tristan?" Edmund suddenly asks once outside, eager to continue their plan in hopes to help their dear friend remember.

"He wasn't in class today." Peter answers as Edmund looks up at him in bewilderment.

"You think he got sick from Susan's cooking?" He thought while rubbing his stomach, frowning. "I know I did."

"You got to be joking." Peter slightly chuckles in response as they begin walking across the newly fresh cut grass. "I thought it was delicious. You need to start eating your vegetables, Ed." He says causing Edmund to make a face from behind.

As they stepped onto the pavement, Peter and Edmund both took a seat at a nearby bench and begin taking out their lunches. Edmund sighs. "I do hope Susan's peanut butter and jelly sandwich is edible."

"Ed," Peter groans irritably and with some hint of amusement. "Perhaps you should start making your own lunch then." He pauses to read his face while an amused smirk crept over his facial features. "I wonder what Susan would do to you when I tell her."

Edmund's face immediately fell, leaving a sense of fear behind his eyes. "I…was just joking." He weakly utters knowing Susan would cause some damage to him if she ever found out.

Peter's laughter slowly subsided as his eyes suddenly fell to the shadow of a figure on the ground. He furrows his eyebrows when suddenly his thoughts were cut-off.

"_High King Peter?" _Came that familiar voice as Peter and Edmund's eyes suddenly sprung open. The two exchange surprised looks as they slowly turn around to face him. _Tristan_.

"Wh-what did you call me?" Peter mumbles softly while meeting his intense gaze. There was something different about the way he stood before them. He carried himself in such a different matter than what they are used to. He smiled, but it wasn't just any smile. It was a smile anyone gives to a good old friend; a smile of respect and admiration.

"You are High King Peter are you not?" He spoke with such grace and humility causing Peter and Edmund to exchange looks in disbelief. "I've been looking for you."

Edmund turns curiously from Peter to their male companion. "And who am I?" He challenges as it simply brought a smile on his face.

"You're King Edmund of course."

Edmund's eyes grew larger in response, suddenly at a lost for words. He gulps down nervously, shaking his head to make sure he's not only seeing and hearing things. "Prince…Caspian?"

There is a brief pause as the Pevensie brothers rise to their feet and stood before him in anticipation.

"Well, it's _King_ Caspian now." He corrects him with a slight, playful grin when just moments later he lowers his head down solemnly and in deep thought. Peter and Edmund were so thrilled and completely amazed they didn't seem to notice. "It's a pleasure to see you both." He says while studying them carefully. "You two haven't really changed much."

Peter slightly chuckles. "Well, it's only been about three months here."

He smirks.

"So you finally remember?" Edmund spoke with enthusiasm as Caspian simply nods his head. "How? When did this happen?" He asks simultaneously as questions begin running through his head.

"Just last night," Caspian responds vaguely as an uplifted smile appear on Edmunds lips.

"This is the best news!" He exclaims while staring from Peter to Caspian. "Just wait till we tell the girls. And Susan--" Edmund trails off, unable to contain his excitement. Peter, on the other hand, peers at Caspian from the corner of his eye, immediately noticing the solemn, regretful look in his eyes at the mentioned of her name.

"Is there something wrong?" Peter asks curiously with hint of genuine concern in his voice.

Caspian simply turns to him with a serious face. "Someone tried to kill me and succeeded, Peter." He retorts causing Peter and Edmund to stare at him in surprise due to his sudden abrupt behavior. He shamefully looks down, heaving a deep sigh as they simply nod their heads understandingly. "Look, my people think I'm dead. I must find my way back to Narnia." His eyes soften as he stares between Peter and Edmund anxiously. "Will you help me?"

Peter and Edmund exchange looks before nodding their heads in agreement, "of course we'll help."

Caspian smiles gratefully in response. "Thank you. But first…" he trails off as his eyes suddenly fell to the ground. "There is…something you two should know."

* * *

Susan and Lucy arrive at the house after picking up groceries along the way from school. As they enter the house through the back door connected to the kitchen, Susan begins compiling the fruits, vegetables, bread and canned beans on the table.

"When did Peter say they'll come back?" Lucy asks while picking up the note their older brother left behind that morning before heading for school.

Susan simply shrugs her shoulders. "I'm sure they'll be home soon."

Lucy purses her lips while watching Susan at work, "Anything that I can do?"

She stops unloading groceries to face her young sister. "You can take out the dry laundry from outside. When you're done you can help me with dinner."

"Alright," Lucy smiles excitedly at the thought of cooking alongside with Susan as she hurriedly rushes out the backdoor.

After gathering clothes that were hanging dry outside, Lucy heads back inside the house and begins folding, just as her mother used to show her, in the livingroom. A few moments have passed as she heads upstairs and begin filling up the boys' drawers with clean and neatly folded laundry and towels in the bathrooms. Lucy finally finishes up after putting clothes in the drawers in the room she shares with Susan as she begins ascending the stair steps. Just as she is about to turn at a corner towards the kitchen, she stops dead in her tracks as the front door of the house begins to creak open.

"Hello?" Came that familiar voice that immediately brought a smile to her face. He lightly knocks while opening the door, "Anyone home?"

"Yes," she responds as Peter sticks his head in and opens the door wide. Lucy watches on as her brothers slowly walk in, weakly smiling at her way. She too smiles at Peter and then at Edmund when her eyes suddenly looks past them to the figure entering from behind. A welcoming smile reappears at the sight of him. "Well hello, Tristan. Glad to see y--"

"Queen Lucy." He greets her pleasantly and with awe.

Her mouth fell open in surprise as a sudden gasp escapes from her lips. She gulps down nervously, almost afraid to say his name. "Caspian?" She utters meekly causing him to grin in response. Lucy smiles, "Oh, Caspian!" She squeals as she runs over to him with open arms. He kneels down in eye-level with her and accepts her warm embrace. "I knew it! It's really you!"

As they slowly pull apart, Lucy stares deep into his eyes—smiling ecstatically. He chuckles. "It's really nice to see you again, your majesty."

She slightly blushes under his warm gaze. "I miss being called that."

Lucy suddenly looks up at her brothers standing nearby as their eyes remain fixated on the floor. She furrows her eyebrows, wondering what's going through their heads when momentarily her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice coming from the kitchen.

"Lucy," Susan suddenly walks inside from the other room causing the others to look at her direction, "what's going on in th--"

She stops in front of the kitchen door as her eyes fell upon their male companion. He lets go of Lucy and slowly rises up to his feet. Their eyes meet in a long glance as the sight of her took almost his breath away.

"Tristan," she spoke softly in surprise, "I did not expect you--"

"Susan!" Lucy yelps excitedly as she walks over to her. "You wouldn't believe who it is."

Susan furrows her eyebrows at her sister before turning back to him. He continues staring at her in mere disbelief, completely awe-struck by her beauty and elegance. "Susan…" he mutters breathlessly as he slightly bows his head in respect, "we meet again…_your majesty_."

Her lips parted at the last bit of words as her eyes widen in shock. _"Caspian_?" She says in a faint whisper as his name caught the back of her throat. He weakly smiles and nods.

"Yes," he spoke carefully, "it's me." He slowly looks over at Peter and Edmund as they lower their heads sadly. He then reluctantly turns back to Susan whose astounded eyes continue to linger on him.

"It is you." She says breathlessly as she slowly approaches him, studying every inch of his facial features. There is a moment of awkward silence as she stood a few inches before him, staring deeply into his dark eyes. "I dreamed about this moment everyday." She smiles causing him to avert from her intense gaze. Lucy looks up at Peter and Edmund quizzically, noticing something odd about Caspian that her brothers already seem to know about. But before she could ask, she turns back to Caspian and Susan who continue staring fixedly at each other. Just then, Susan surprises Caspian as she lifts her hand up, slowly reaching for him as he immediately steps back.

"I'm aware that you all know what happened to me in Narnia." He finally spoke, addressing everyone in the room leaving Susan in a state of bewilderment. Caspian then meets her eyes again and notice the pain of rejection in them, but that didn't seem to falter him as he continues on. "I must find my way back to Narnia."

Her lips slightly parted. "Narnia?" She spoke weakly while slowly moving closer to him. "But I just found you."

"Susan, please." Caspian cuts her off as he shuts his eyes. "My Queen, don't make this harder for me than it already is."

She blinks her eyes a few times, taken aback by his response. "You have no idea how hard it has been for me." She scoffs as Caspian listens intently. "Ever since the day I left Narnia these past two months have been nothing, but pure torture and all I could think about was you!" She exclaims as the room suddenly fell silent. The others watch on worriedly as the intensity of the room begins to rise. "Then when I found out you were _dead_," she trails off as the dreadful words caught her throat and brought some painful memories, "everything just stopped." His eyes soften as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "Now here you are," she weakly smiles up at him, "standing before me, alive and well and I couldn't be anymore happier."

He lowers his head and sighs. "Susan…"

"And after all that we've been through, all this time of being apart you want to go back?" Susan retorts, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Narnia is my home. My people think I'm dead." He spoke sternly while searching her piercing blue eyes carefully. "They need me, Susan."

"And how would I know you'll be safe?" She snaps as frustration becomes evident in her tone of voice. "What if they are still out there for your blood, Caspian? Then what?"

"I can't leave my people behind." He argues back. "You know that as much as I do."

Peter, Edmund and Lucy exchange worried looks as Susan proceeds.

"Does it ever occur to you that things happen for a reason, Caspian?" She questions, her eyes filled with so much emotion it seemed impossible to deny them. "Aslan granted you a second life here with all of us. Of all places he sent you here. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He looks down, pondering on her words. "Do you expect me to abandon the Narnians and my people, Queen Susan?"

"No," she scoffs taken aback by his response, "of course not!" She pauses, searching his eyes carefully. "I missed you, Caspian." He shot her a look of surprise as he slightly parts his lips in response. "Do you ever think of me at all?"

He pauses for a brief moment before nodding his head. "Well yes, of course."

She smiles. "I never thought we'd see each other again." Caspian suddenly looks down, shaken up by her genuine words. He shuts his eyes in defeat, trying all he can to contain his emotions. After giving some time to recollect his thoughts, the room fell silent once again with just the ticking sounds coming from the grandfather clock that stood near the fireplace and simply aggravating everyone else in the room. He then opens his eyes to meet with her passionate blue ones as she suddenly parts her lips to speak and breaks the silence. "Caspian--"

"There is_ someone else_, Susan." He finally spoke as Peter and Edmund immediately shut their eyes unable to stand the shock and heartbreaking look on Susan's face as Lucy's mouth fell open in surprise. Meanwhile Susan stood frozen, unable to breathe as she could feel his words piercing through her wounded heart. Caspian slowly meets her painful gaze—one that will surely haunt him forever. "I _love_ her." He says without hesitating. "And I'm _marrying_ her when I return to _Narnia_."

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't forget to review. Thanks! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So after reading the reviews I found it interesting that a handful of you are hoping that Caspian is lying to Susan about being in love with someone else so she can move on. I haven't thought about that. lol. but very interesting. This "woman" has nothing to do with being Ramandu's Daughter btw. I won't say anymore accept that I love reading all your reviews. I've been having a hard time connecting to the Internet, so for the most part I've been writing and writing and not procrastinating as much (lol). So expect the next chapter within a few days, but again it all depends on your responses. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

Susan remains completely numb and speechless, unable to move from where she stood as she continues staring broken-heartedly at Caspian, causing him to look away. Peter, Edmund and Lucy wait anxiously for some response as their eyes follow their sister worriedly across the room. "Oh…" she finally manages to say after a moment of uncomfortable silence as Susan finally averts from his gaze and slowly walks over to the fireplace, feeling ill at ease. Caspian follows.

"I would like for you to meet her." He says as she stops and looks over her shoulder.

She weakly smiles in return, "I wish I could…"

On the opposite end of the room, Peter turns to Edmund and lightly nudges on his shoulder. "I thought Caspian didn't have anyone back in Narnia." He whispers quietly.

"I didn't know." Edmund hisses back as they return their attention back to them. After a long pause, Susan solemnly lowers her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He mumbles softly as she could feel the warmth of his breath gently brushing against her delicate skin causing her to tremble. Susan slightly parts her lips as she slowly meets his genuine gaze. "Don't think for a second that I have not cared and long for you, Queen Susan." He says truthfully as his eyes soften. "Because I have, and it took me two years to finally let you go." She closes her eyes, simply nodding her head and fighting back the tears as his words continue to cut her open. "And then I met _her_," he says with a sincere smile, "and my life became whole again."

Susan studies him carefully—the way he spoke and how his eyes sparkled as he speaks of _her_, and it simply broke her heart to see how completely happy he is. It is not that she didn't want him to be happy because all she wants more than anything is for him to be well and content with life, but it's the fact that she isn't able to provide him the happiness that saddens her.

"She seems like a very nice person." Susan responds with a half-smile not just out of courtesy but because she truly meant it. She figured the woman must be someone really special for Caspian to fall in love with. "And I wish to return to Narnia to meet her."

Silence fell upon them once again as a gust of wind swiftly enters the room. The room stood still for a moment as the fire suddenly went out. A gasp escapes from Lucy's lips as they stood in the middle of the room in complete darkness. A few seconds have passed as the wind gradually begins to pick up speed causing the others to panic. Peter immediately shuts the door behind as they all exchange terrifying looks.

"Where is it coming from?!" Susan exclaims as the wind nearly knocked her over, only to be saved by Caspian whose steady hand rests on her lower back for support.

"I don't know!" Peter yells back, the wind knocking a glass nearby as it shattered into pieces on the wooden floor. They all look around the room in horror disbelief as the strength of the wind aggressively pulls apart the picture frames off the walls and crashing down the furniture around them. Peter's eyes open wide as he turns to the others who are looking back at him for immediate answers. "Everyone hold on!" He grabs Edmund and Lucy at arm's reach as he wraps his arms around them, using his entire body as protection. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Caspian surprises Susan as he pulls her towards him and securely wraps his arms around her.

"Hold on to me, Queen Susan!" He says loudly without question as she nods her head and snakes her arms around him. "Everything will be okay." Caspian reassures her, staring deep into her worried eyes as they stood only a few inches away from each other. "Trust me." She stares at him with his hair blowing wildly in the wind as their eyes meet in a long glance.

"What's happening?!" Lucy screams frantically as they watch the wind tear every inch of the house apart bit by bit.

"It's alright, Lu." Peter tightens his hold around her as the wind suddenly tore the roof off to reveal the clear blue sky. The door bust open causing the others to look anxiously in the direction as the hinges begin to come off.

"I'm so scared." Susan mumbled with her face buried in his chest as she could feel Caspian hold onto her tightly.

Everything appears to be happening so fast as the five stood bravely against the wind. Soon after, the walls of the house start to collapse—the wind engulfing everything that surrounds them until there is nothing left in the room. They open their eyes as they begin to see a small glimpse of a forest through the fierce wind causing them to look on in amazement.

What is left of the house is now gone as the wind finally comes to a stop. Susan couldn't believe her eyes as she slowly releases from Caspian's hold and took in their surroundings where everything was so green and lively—the trees standing tall, flowers blooming vibrantly in all sorts of colors and birds chirping happily nearby. The place looked all too familiar and they automatically knew where they are. Susan looks to where Peter stood as he looks back at her in disbelief.

"How is this even possible?" She mutters softly as the others join them in a circle. She looks from Caspian to Edmund as her eyes finally fell on Lucy. "I thought we couldn't come back."

The young one purses her lips. "Perhaps we're here because we _all_ _wanted_ to."

The others exchange looks as silence lingers in the air. Moments later their thoughts were interrupted as a light sob broke through causing the others to look around cautiously. "Did you hear that?" Peter asks as they all nodded their heads in unison. The weeping continues on as Caspian begins to follow it.

"I think it's coming from over here."

He walks towards the darkest part of the forest, completely filled with tall trees that covered the afternoon, blazing sun. The others follow him not too far behind as the weeping grew louder at every step of the way. Suddenly Caspian stops dead in his tracks as he signals the others to stand back and hide behind the trees.

"What is it?" Edmund whispers.

Caspian gestures them to stay quiet, putting his finger to his lips, as he carefully sticks his head out behind the tree and spots a woman with auburn long hair weeping silently. He shifts his gaze over to the horse tied up to the nearest tree who he recognizes to be Destria. His eyes immediately sprung open in surprise as he turns back to the woman and held his breath.

"Annabelle," he mumbles softly as the weeping abruptly stops. The Pevensies exchange looks as Caspian steps out from behind the tree. A sudden gasp escapes from her lips as she slowly turns around to face him.

"Caspian?" She spoke weakly. Their eyes meet in a long glance as a smile appear in the corner of his lips. He slowly approaches her. "Is it really you?" She whispers breathlessly while taking a step back.

"Yes." Caspian responds with a genuine smile. "It's really me."

"No." She shakes her head in disbelief. "You're a ghost."

He furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment. "I'm alive, Annabelle."

"Please," she retorts causing him to stop a few feet away from her, "stay where you are."

She looks past him as the Pevensies begin to appear behind the trees. Caspian could see the fear in her eyes as she took out a sword from behind. He stops, raising his hands up defensively. "Annabelle, please. They are not a threat to you, nor am I."

She turns back to him, her eyes filled with tears and utter confusion. "You're dead, Caspian. It's been two months." She chokes on her words. "How is this even possible?"

He lightly chuckles in response. "It's a really long story."

Her hazel nut eyes soften as she slowly lowers her sword. She then begins to carefully walk up to Caspian, reaching over him until her fingers touched his face. Her eyes widen as a light gasp escapes from her lips. "You're real."

He smiles as he gently cups her cheeks with both hands and stares deeply into her eyes. "I missed you so much."

Peter, Edmund and Lucy all exchange concerned looks as they all peer at Susan from the corner of their eyes and notice her sadly looking away.

"Oh, Caspian!" Annabelle fell into his arms as tears of joy begin to fill her eyes. "I prayed every night for you to come back to me—to all of us."

The two broke apart, still in each other's arms as he brushes a tear off from below her eyes. Annabelle weakly smiles at him as he gently lifts her chin up and pull her in for a sweet kiss.

"Ugh," Edmund scoffs while looking away in disgust, "gross!" Peter rolls his eyes at him.

A single tear left Susan's sad eyes as she quickly uses her free hand to wipe it off. She takes a deep and shaky breath, putting on a smile for their sake and also for her own.

Annabelle breaks the kiss as they part and stare at each other longingly once again. She studies Caspian carefully, staring down at his wardrobe with mere curiosity. He smirks. "It's a school uniform the girls and boys wear in London."

Annabelle furrows her eyebrows. "London?" She looks past him and notice the four standing in the background all wearing similar uniforms. Annabelle turns back to Caspian. "Who are they?" She whispers as he smiles excitedly and takes her hand.

"They're coming." Lucy whispers to her siblings as the two begin walking towards them hand in hand.

As they approach, Peter and Edmund slightly part their lips as their eyes immediately fell on the woman. She had light skin with auburn straight hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes are hazel nut with perfect shaped lips and nose. She was simply captivating and beautiful; radiant as soon as she stepped out into the sun. It is no wonder Caspian fell in love with her.

"Annabelle," Caspian starts off smiling as they stood before them. "I want you to meet the Kings and Queens of old." She looks up at him in astonishment before turning to the Pevensies admiringly. "High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Lucy and," Caspian trails off as he meets her beautiful blue eyes, "Queen Susan. Everyone, this is Annabelle."

"Hello," the Pevensie children greeted warmly in unison.

Her eyes widen in disbelief, "Wow," was all Annabelle could say as she remains utterly speechless in their presence. "It's nice to finally meet you all." She says with a genuine smile as she bows respectively before them. She then rises up, staring at each and every one of them until her eyes fell on Susan. Her gaze was very gentle, but quite intimidating as Annabelle pushed the thought aside and continues. "I never thought I would see this day. You're uh…" she trails off choosing her words carefully while glancing over at the others, "younger than I expect you all to be."

Edmund grins. "Yeah well, we get that a lot."

There is a moment of silence as Caspian peers at Susan from the corner of his eye, trying to read her thoughts carefully as she continues avoiding his gaze. "Well, now that you're all here perhaps we should head back." Annabelle spoke, getting everyone's attention with all eyes on her. "Aslan would very much like to see you all."

"Who has been taking over Narnia?" Peter asks curiously as Annabelle turns to him.

"Aslan himself, your majesty." She responds. "He's been in search for a new king. But now that Caspian has return," Annabelle pauses in mid-sentenced as she squeezes his hand and smiles happily at him, "there is no need for that anymore."

Susan nods her head. "Then take us to him." She finally says after a period of keeping quiet as all eyes suddenly turn to her.

Without another word, Annabelle begins leading the way.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so no cliffhanger this time. lol. Again, please don't forget to review. Your thoughts on Annabelle...your predictions...whatever. Keep them coming. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So after reading the reviews, I find it interesting that the majority of you...well almost ALL of you already hate Annabelle which is what I expected (lol). Again, I appreciate all the reviews. A few of you even went in depth which is great. Hopefully I'll be able to answer your questions in the upcoming chapters. With that said, enjoy! R&R.

* * *

Chapter 12

Word has spread throughout the kingdom as the Telemarines and the Narnians wait with high anticipation for the arrival of their current King and the Kings and Queens of Old. Meanwhile, the journey back to the Telemarine castle turn out to be a quiet and uncomfortable experience for Susan as she stood behind the rest of the group along with Lucy walking quietly beside her. Everyone was paired up, Caspian and Annabelle up front leading the way and talking to each other about what happened in London while pulling Destria by the reins, followed by Peter and Edmund discussing about the possibilities of how and why they end up in Narnia the first place.

A distant sigh escapes from Susan's lips causing Lucy to look up at her in concern as the wind slightly brushes her hair away from her face. "Are you alright?" She asks worriedly although she knew deep down her heart is aching.

Susan simply nods her head, putting on a brave face with a forced smile. "I'll be fine, Lu."

Lucy purses her lips and looks straight ahead as she sees the castle from a distance. It wasn't very long when they finally reached the gate as they could see the united Telemarines and the Narnians surrounding the fortress of the castle where they fought in not many years ago. As they all walk past the gate, there were indistinct chattering and awes of amazement coming from the crowd with smiles of relief and joy on every face. The crowd suddenly fell silent as King Caspian steps forward with the others standing behind him as they all bow respectively before them.

"My King!" Came that familiar noble voice as they all look down at the valiant mouse along with a few mice followers bowing to them in respect. "It is my duty and honor to welcome you back to your kingdom, your Highness."

Susan and Lucy look at each other and slightly chuckle at the talking mouse they always find adorable despite his dangerous and witty traits.

"You have served me well, Reepicheep." King Caspian responds gratefully to his noble knight. The mouse nods his head gratefully as he shifts his little eyes to the Kings and Queens of old. He greets them warmly in admiration.

"I am glad to see you all again, your majesties."

The Pevensie children smile at his way.

"Were we called back here again?" Edmund asks curiously.

Reepicheep simply shakes his head. "Not that I recall, your majesty." He responds as Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy all exchange puzzled looks.

Moments later, King Caspian's generals Lord Glozelle and the centaur, Glenstorm make their way over to him as they step out from the crowd. Caspian looks up, acknowledging their presence. "Welcome back, your highness." Glenstorm first greeted him. "The heavens have answered all our prayers."

There is a moment of silence as Lord Glozelle and Glenstorm bow to the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Caspian nods. "Thank you, General Glenstorm." He purses her lips as he slowly turns to Annabelle. She meets his serious gaze and smiles to let him know everything will be okay. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything for the King of Narnia," she responds willingly.

"Will you please show the Pevensies their quarters?"

She nods her head dutifully, "Of course, my King." Caspian smiles as he takes her hand to his lips and lightly kisses it. Annabelle slightly blushes under his gaze as he suddenly looks down at the brave knight.

"And Reepicheep," Caspian calls to him as the mouse stood before him at an attention, "I need you to get a hold of Aslan."

"I'm on it, your majesty."

Caspian nods appreciatively at the fearless creature before turning back to his generals. "Lord Glozelle," there is a short pause as he lowers his eyes in deep thought.

"Your majesty?

Caspian looks up at the man who once fought along side his evil uncle Miraz, but has redeemed himself and showed his loyalty in countless occasions to King Caspian for the past four years. Lord Glozelle has not only proven to be a good general to Caspian, but a mentor as well. "I need you to take me to the men who have taken my life."

Annabelle suddenly gasps as she immediately places a hand on his shoulder. All eyes turn to her. "Caspian, are you sure that's a good idea?" She asks worriedly while searching his eyes carefully.

He nods. "I must learn to face it, Annabelle." He responds as she slightly parts her lips in disbelief. "I'll be fine, my love. I promise."

"He'll be in good hands." Lord Glozelle reassures them as Caspian looks from Peter, Edmund and Lucy until his eyes fell on Susan who is staring back at him with worried eyes. He then averts from her gaze and follows his two generals.

* * *

Susan and Annabelle walked side by side along the empty corridor as soon as Peter, Edmund and Lucy got situated in their quarters. Awkward silence hung over them as Annabelle peers at her from the corner of her eye.

"Our majesty has made sure he obtained everything that belonged to you and the others from Cair Paravel before he rebuilds it." Annabelle finally spoke as Susan remains unresponsive. They turned at a corner where they finally reached her quarters. "Well here you are your majesty."

Susan smiles weakly at her, "Thanks."

"My room is just around the corner if you need anything."

Susan nods her head as she begins opening up the door to her room. Before she walks inside, her thoughts were interrupted by Annabelle who suddenly stops her from entering.

"Queen, Susan." She utters as Susan slowly turns around to face her. "I hope you don't… hate me."

Susan furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment, surprised. "What makes you think I hate you?"

Annabelle looks down and sighs. "Caspian thinks and talks highly of you, Queen Susan." Silence fell upon them as she slowly meets her intense blue eyes. "Everyone in Narnia knows the history of King Caspian and Queen Susan. Your story has become legendary that with will be told to generations to come." She replies with a half-smile as Susan looks down in deep thought. "Now that you have returned, I--" Annabelle pauses while deeply sighing at the thought, "I want you to know that I have no regrets. I love my King and I won't apologize for falling in love with him."

Susan genuinely smiles in return, "I don't want you to be sorry, Annabelle." Her eyes soften. "Caspian loves you. He told me himself." She responds sincerely despite how much it hurt saying it. "He is my past, and you are his future."

Annabelle studies her carefully, smiling gratefully at the Queen she heard and read so much about. "Thank you. Your kind words mean a lot to me, your majesty." Susan nods her head in response. "Well…I don't want to keep you. You'll find a collection of your dresses in the closet. I'll let you get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Susan asks curiously as Annabelle turns around and smiles.

"It's a welcome ceremony for King Caspian or what others like to call it 'King Caspian back from the dead.'" She added as they two share a small chuckle at the silliness of it. Silence fell upon them once again as Annabelle looks at her. "And," she trials off nervously, "tonight is also an engagement ceremony." She spoke carefully as Susan shot her a look of surprise. The words simply tore her apart as she could feel her heart drop to her stomach. She keeps a straight face to contain her emotions allowing Annabelle to continue. "Caspian and I are getting married in a few days."

Susan looks down, smiling weakly in response. "Congratulations." She mutters softly despite the pain her words were causing. "I'm happy for you both."

Annabelle nods appreciatively. "Well I should get ready myself." She turns around and begins heading towards her room. She suddenly stops on the middle of the hallway to look over her shoulder. "Caspian is right about you." She says sincerely. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, your majesty."

* * *

A few hours have gone by as the ceremony begins to take place in one of the castle's grand ballroom filled with Telemarines and Narnians dancing harmoniously to the music. Everyone looked amazing from the men in their suit and armor to the women dressed in beautiful gowns. The handsome King Caspian sat on his throne with Annabelle standing closely beside him. Just a little over to his right stood the three Pevensies sitting on their thrones, with an empty throne between High King Peter and Queen Lucy. Caspian's lips slightly parted, taking notice of Susan's absence.

"Annabelle?" Called one of the servants as she carefully steps down to the floor, "your wedding dress has arrived and is ready for you to try on."

Annabelle smiles excitedly as she turns around to face Caspian. He nods his head and smiles knowingly. "Go right ahead and take care you time."

She bows before him. "Thank you, your majesty." Annabelle leaves his side and follows the servant behind.

Meanwhile, the Pevensies remain sitting on their thrones watching joyfully as the Telemarines and the Narnians dance and feast the night away. "What's taking Susan so long?" Peter asks all of a sudden as he stares at the empty throne beside him.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to come out." Edmund thought as his eyes fell hungrily to the food on the table.

Lucy purses her lips sadly. "I don't blame her."

Peter looks down and sighs when suddenly the music stops playing causing the room to linger in silence. Everyone begins to move aside, creating an isle down the middle of the dance floor as a few Centaurs begin to make the signal by blowing their horns to a nice melody that has become all too familiar for the Pevensies. Peter, Edmund and Lucy all look straight ahead as Susan finally appear behind the curtains causing everyone else in the room to turn their heads and bow before her. A smile appeared on her siblings' faces as she begins walking elegantly down the isle to her throne.

"Your, majesty…" approaches one of the servants as Caspian turns to him with a smile, "your wine."

"Well thank you, I--" Caspian cuts off in mid-sentenced as soon as his eyes fell on Susan. He slightly parts his lips, completely awe-struck by such beauty his breathing begins to run thin. Susan wore a long blue gown that accentuated and matched perfectly with her gorgeous blue eyes. Her hair is half-way up with a few curls hanging beautifully on the sides of her face. She is known to be one of the most beautiful queens that ever ruled Narnia, and is no doubt the most beautiful woman there—captivating everyone else in the room, even the women who are staring admiringly at the Queen.

Upon approaching her throne to join Peter, Edmund and Lucy on the platform, she quickly glances over at Caspian and smiles warmly at him. He blinks his eyes a few times and manages to return the smile as it suddenly made him feel weak in the knees. Caspian's gaze continues to follow her as she finally sits down nervously on the throne and signals for everyone to proceed.

"Took you long enough," Peter murmurs playfully as soon as the music starts playing again. His eyes soften as he stares at his sister admiringly. "You look amazing, Susan."

She coyly smiles at him, "Thanks…"

"Oh here they come now." Edmund grins as men of all ages begin to line up anxiously for Queen Susan. She groans reluctantly as she immediately looks away and turns to her siblings.

"Pretend you're talking to me."

Edmund rolls his eyes. "Are we really going there again?"

"Oh come on. If I look busy maybe they'll go away." She hisses when a figure suddenly stood before her causing her to stop and slowly look up at him. She gulps down nervously as soon as she meets his gaze. _Caspian_.

"Queen Susan," he kindly greets her with his captivating smile that simply made her heart jump in excitement, "you look…" he stammers nervously, completely mesmerize by her exquisiteness as it simply took his breath away, "_beautiful_."

She slightly parts her lips, blushing shyly in pleased embarrassment. "Thank you, Caspian." She mumbles softly.

Awkward silence fell upon them as the Pevensies continue staring curiously between the two.

"Your majesty," Caspian trails off as he bows before her, "will you do me this honor and dance with me?"

Susan looks up at him in surprise as he extends his open hand to her. She simply looks at it with no interest. "I don't dance." She retorts, looking away stubbornly.

Caspian winces hurtfully in response. "How is that possible? I thought you love to dance."

"She does." Edmund answers as Susan glares at him. "She's just shy."

"I am not shy!" Susan groans irritably as her siblings let out a teasing chuckle. "I just…don't want to dance."

Caspian looks over his shoulder and notice a line of men waiting and hoping for a chance to spend some time with Queen Susan. He turns back to Susan and grins mischievously. "Alright, but just so you know your majesty, there are men lined up behind me waiting to court you. I can help you get away with it if you accept this dance or suffer the rest of the night with these men who are old enough to be your father and young enough to be your little brother." Edmund makes a weird face at the uncomfortable thought. "But of course it is up to you."

Susan release a heavy sigh as she shifts her gaze over to the men—who neither of them seemed appealing to her. While ruling Narnia as Queen for many years, there were many suitors lined up trying to capture her heart but of course no man has ever succeeded accept for Caspian who simply swept Susan from off her feet from the moment they first met.

"Alright," Susan finally spoke while looking up at him in defeat, "but just one dance."

Caspian smiles his enchanting smile that made her suddenly go weak in the knees. "One dance is all I ask for." He responds charmingly as he extends his open hand to her once again and this time she accepts it.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy watches on with awe as Caspian escorts Susan to the dance floor. The Telemarine people and the Narnians begin to dance and maneuver their way in opposite directions, leaving an open path for their King and Queen. Instrumental music continues playing in the background as Caspian and Susan stood on the middle of the dance floor facing each other fixedly through intense gazes. Susan could feel her heart beating rapidly as his eyes continue lingering on her nervous blue ones. With one swift moment, Caspian places his right hand on her lower back while holding her hand with the other. As soon as she places a hand on his shoulder, all eyes suddenly turn to them as they begin dancing to the music.

Meanwhile, Annabelle returns to the ceremony only to find an empty throne as she looks anxiously around the room for him. With the music still playing, she notices the crowd has stopped dancing as they gradually formed a large circle on the dance floor with their full attention on the only two people dancing in the room. Annabelle's lips slightly parted as her eyes fell on Caspian and Susan in each other's arms and dancing gracefully as one.

It was simply an amazing sight to see. The way they looked at each other as if they are in their own world and not worrying about a misstep on the dance floor or have a whole audience watching them made a lot of the guests in the room watch in desire and admiration. Many of the Telemarines and Narnians in the room witnessed the good-bye kiss shared between Caspian and Susan that touched many hearts and to see them together on the dance floor once again after a few years apart simply brought many good memories.

Meanwhile, a distant sigh escapes from Annabelle's lips as she continues watching enviously with her arms folded across her chest. It secretly killed her to see how perfect they are not only on the dance floor, but how they are with each other. If only he looked at her the way he looks at Susan.

"I thought this is your engagement party." Came that familiar, dreadful voice that startled her as Annabelle quickly turns around to face the woman who she has known her whole life with dark hair and the same hazel-nut eyes.

"Mother," she mutters in surprise, followed by an uneasy chuckle, "you scared me."

Her mother stood pretentiously beside her as their hard eyes follow Caspian and Susan on the dance floor. "So why isn't your future husband dancing with you?" She mutters softly while glaring evilly at Queen Susan. "You're marrying him, are you not?"

Annabelle groans. "Mother, they are just dancing."

She shot her daughter a look of dismay. "He isn't just dancing with any other girl, Anne. He's dancing with Queen Susan and everyone here knows how he feels about her, how she feels about him and their history together." She adds seriously as Annabelle looks down in deep thought. "You have worked so hard to make everything work with the King. He has fallen in love with you and you with him. Don't let Queen Susan take that away from you."

"Mother, she would never--"

"Face it, Annabelle…" she immediately cuts her off, pausing in mid-sentenced, "as long as Queen Susan is here you don't stand a chance." Annabelle stares at her mother in hurt disbelief. "Now the question is, my dear…what are _you_ going to do about it?"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun. Please don't forget to review. Thanks! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Ah, I apologize for the long update. I've been procrastinating and busy working on a speech for summer school. but i'm hanging in there! just two more weeks. lol. As always I appreciate reading ALL of your reviews. It appears that some of you can read my mind. o.O Your ideas have really helped, so thank you. Hehe... R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

The still night has come to an end as another day awakened Susan Pevensie from her well-rested state as the morning sun suddenly lightens the room causing her to open her eyes. The Queen of Narnia quickly washes up and gets dressed to meet up with her siblings for breakfast in their very own private dining room which she remembered was filled with antique paintings of them done by talented artists several hundred years ago. As soon as she steps inside the bright lit room that was coming from the exquisite chandeliers hanging above the table, Peter, Edmund and Lucy look up at her as silence suddenly fell upon them.

"Morning," Susan greets her family warmly as she takes a seat on the other end of the table opposite of Peter.

"Good morning," they return the greeting in unison as they continue on with breakfast.

"Susan…" Lucy starts off with a brief pause while munching on her toast. "How did you sleep?"

Susan simply shrugs her shoulders. "I slept alright." She responds neutrally as she pours some milk into a delicate fancy antique glass that was obtained from the time they lived in Cair Paravel that goes back hundreds of years ago. Peter and Edmund exchange looks as their eyes follow their older sister with hint of concern. "And you?"

"Same." Lucy mutters as a sudden growl echoes the room and interrupted her train of thought. She looks up from her half-empty silver plate, gazing past Susan and notice Aslan entering the room. Her eyes widen in excitement causing the others to look her way. "Aslan!" Lucy immediately leaves her chair, nearly knocking the antique silverware as she rushes to the great lion in a bear hug. The others slowly rise to their feet as they bow respectively before him. "Oh, Aslan!" Lucy squeals as she pulls away and stares at him in awe. "I'm so glad to see you."

He smiles, releasing a slight chuckle. "And it's nice to see you again, little one--" The King of all Narnia slowly turn his head to face the others. "All of you."

They smile weakly in response as silence filled the room. "Aslan, will you join us for breakfast?" Lucy asks while lightly brushing his mane.

"Not at this time, Queen Lucy. I must speak with your brother and sister." Aslan turns to King Peter and Queen Susan causing them to exchange bewildered looks. "Come and take a walk with me, your majesties. We have important matters to discuss."

The elder Pevensies simply nod their heads as Edmund and Lucy watch them follow the great lion out the door.

* * *

Light seeps through the curtains that hung over the pane windows as Caspian slowly flutters his eyes open adjusting them to the light that lit up the dark room. With his night shirt on, Caspian begins to reluctantly get up from his bed and groggily walks over to the balcony. Once outside where the sun is shining brightly right above him, he looks out where he can view most parts of the castle. While his eyes wander to a few Telemarine soldiers and Narnians interacting and walking among castle grounds, his gaze suddenly fell on Aslan with Peter and Susan walking on either side of him. Caspian's lips slightly parted as his eyes follow Queen Susan. Oh, she looked so beautiful and radiant under the sun as the cool wind lightly brushes her hair away from her face. The events of last night suddenly cloud his mind as he begins to look back on the magical moment when they danced in front of the hundreds of guests that arrived that night.

While in his own world pondering on the moment and staring fixedly at Susan below him, he didn't seem to notice someone entering his quarters as they stood quietly beside him.

"Your majesty," Came that familiar voice that startled the King, causing him to look her way.

"Annabelle," he pants breathlessly with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." There is a moment of silence as she timidly lowers her eyes. "I…wanted to see you, my King."

He slightly nods, glancing back at Susan who is now standing beside Peter and facing Aslan. Annabelle peers at him from the corner of her eye as she too stares them, sighing.

"Should I be worried?" Annabelle mutters softly as he looks back at her in surprise.

"What?"

She purses her lips sadly while looking out below the balcony at Peter and then at Susan. The Queen of Narnia simply looked amazing wearing a simple red dress with straps to hold her bow and arrow. Not only is she a beautiful Queen, but quite a warrior that any man would be lucky to have. Annabelle deeply sighs. "I saw you two danced last night." Her voice cracked at the thought, causing her to pause in mid-senteneced, "And I just have to know…"

"Annabelle," Caspian cuts her off as she looks up at him and listens intently, "I love _you_." He says with a reassuringly smile while gently cupping her face with both hands. "You have nothing to worry about."

She searches his dark eyes carefully and smiles in relief, "I love you too." Silence lingers in the room as she bit her bottom lip, taking a deep breath before uttering the words she's been holding on to. "And I think we should get married tomorrow."

Caspian shot her a look of surprise, "T-tomorrow?" He stammers in disbelief as the words left him speechless.

"Y-Yes, why not?" She spoke excitedly as he averts from her gaze in deep thought. Annabelle furrows her eyebrows. "You still want to marry me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he responds with certainty while looking back at her. "But…what's the rush, Annabelle? We have our entire lives to get married."

She purses her lips, pausing for a brief moment. "We were supposed to get married months ago," she mutters sadly thinking back on the memory that continues to haunt her, "and then you were taken away from me." Annabelle meets his intense gaze as her eyes soften. "I don't want that to happen again."

He nods understandingly, pulling her into his arms as he rests his chin on top of her head. "It won't." They stood on the balcony in silence for a moment listening to the distinct voices resonating within the castle's walls. Caspian wrinkles his forehead as he pulls back to face her. "Are you alright, Annabelle?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "Well yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." He trails off while eying her suspiciously. "You seem different...more tense than usual." Caspian observes while rubbing her shoulders. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, your majesty." She smiles weakly in response. "I just…want to be yours _forever_." He searches her serious eyes carefully. "More than anything, my King..."

Without saying another word, he slightly nods his head and gently pulls her closer to him in a warm intimate embrace.

* * *

As the morning sun continues to beam in the distant horizon sending vibrant colors of red, orange and yellow in the clear sky, Peter and Susan stood before the great king of Narnia in silence, trying to grasp every word that has left them completely speechless. "Aslan, how is it even possible?" Susan mutters softly. "I thought we couldn't come back."

Peter furrows his eyebrows, studying him carefully. "Was it you that sent us back here?" He spoke.

"No, your majesties," he responds as the brisk wind slightly shakes his mane. "You returned to Narnia on your own." Peter and Susan exchange looks as they turn back to Aslan in bewilderment.

"But--"

"You were told you couldn't come back, but yet you continue to believe that Narnia still exists and that you will return someday. And here you are."

There is a short pause as Peter quickly glances over at Susan. "And Caspian?" He asks curiously while turning back to Aslan.

"As soon as he regained all his memories, a portal, which you were all able to get through, opened that led him back to Narnia."

An uplifted smile appeared in the corners of Peter's lips. "So…we can stay?"

"For now, yes. But everything has their time, great King."

Susan's lips slightly parted. "How much time do we have?"

"Until you have learned everything that you need to learn, your majesties," Aslan pauses in mid-sentenced as he looks up at them seriously, "it appears you two still have so much to learn."

* * *

"A week?" Annabelle's mother retorts furiously as she got up from her chair and begins pacing back and forth anxiously in her quarters. She stops and faces her daughter. "And you did nothing?"

Annabelle deeply sighs. "We want this wedding to be perfect, mother."

"Perfect?!" She scoffs, taking her by surprise. "Perfection can be done in a single day."

"Caspian just returned." Annabelle argues back. "He has been through a lot, mother. It's best if we give it a couple more days for him to settle and plan this wedding."

She sighs irritably. "My dear, if we wait a week there will be no wedding."

"Can you just leave this alone?" Came that deep, irritated masculine voice as Annabelle immediately turns to their only male companion. Her mother glares evilly at him as uncomfortable tension rises in the room. He stares at the older woman seriously. "You're acting as if this is _your_ wedding. Haven't you've done enough already?!"

She rolls her eyes. "Stay out of this, Amir."

"You forced Annabelle to leave the first man she ever loved." He retorts out of frustration, unable to contain his tempered emotions. "You made him pay for the crimes--"

"That's enough, Am--"

"She had to give up so much because of you—because all you cared about is power and fortune which we'll never have!"

"Amir, it's alright." Annabelle exclaims as he immediately turns to her, completely out of breath. "Just stop…please."

Amir studies her carefully. "Anne, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"I am not pretending." She retorts seriously while walking towards her mother on the other side of the room. "I love Caspian. I do."

He narrows his eyes at her, slightly tilting his head to the side. "Do you really, Anne? You were forced into this remember?"

"And I have fallen in love with him as it happened." There is a brief pause as Amir slightly parts his lips, watching Annabelle stand devotedly beside her mother. He couldn't believe the kind of person she's becoming as he stares at her in dismay. "Unlike you, I've made sacrifices for this family. But that is going to change," she stops in mid-sentenced; grinning mischievously and causing Amir to slowly meet her intense gaze, "because you are going to do _something _for me."

* * *

The afternoon sun warmed up the fields outside of the Telemarine castle as Susan stood about thirty feet from the target, the bow and arrow in her grasp as she takes aim and finally releases the arrow. A satisfied smirk crosses her features as it hit the center of the target.

"Very nice, your majesty."

Susan turns to the noble dwarf beside her and smiles. "Thank you, Trumpkin. How about we do another round, huh?"

The dwarf slightly chuckles as she knocks another arrow into the bow. "And make me look bad?"

She shot him a look. "Oh come on, you're doing fine." Susan takes aim once again as she draws back and shoots, hitting the same target as it landed on the center next to the previous arrow.

Trumpkin looks up at her impressively as she takes out one arrow after another, shooting and hitting the targets with ease. He suddenly caught something from the corner of his eye as he watches one of King Caspian's soldiers on a horse riding across the fields. Trumpkin's eyes grew larger as he turns to Susan who is about to release another arrow into the air.

"No, your majesty!"

Startled, Susan distractedly lets go of the arrow as she glances over at the soldier riding swiftly in front of the lined targets. A sudden gasp escapes from her lips as the arrow pierces his left arm and knocks him right off the horse.

"No!" The Queen of Narnia yells out with wide-eyes as she begins running frantically towards him. Trumpkin follows in her heels. "What was he thinking?!" Susan retorts as they near him. "This area is supposed to be off-limits when I or anyone else here is training. Where were the guards? Did they just let him go?" She questions simultaneously out of frustration.

"I assure you, your majesty that there must be some explanation."

Susan groans as she and Trumpkin approaches the fallen soldier. The Queen looks down at him for a brief moment and sighs. "Are you alright?" She asks worriedly while kneeling beside him and slowly removing his armor face mask to reveal an unfamiliar face. Susan's lips slightly parted as she studies his features carefully. He has a young face with piercing amber eyes and short dark hair. His skin is slightly pale with beautiful full lips and a strong jaw line. "Who are you?" Susan finally asks with hint of irritation in her voice as he continues breathing heavily from the pain on his arm. Her eyes suddenly turn to the arrow as she quickly pulls it out.

"Ahh!" He cries in pain as Susan rips the bottom part of her red dress and wraps the fabric around his wounded arm.

"Who are you?" She asks again, this time in a demanding tone.

Meanwhile, Trumpkin looks past Susan and noticed two women and a few soldiers heading towards their way. "We have company, your majesty." He mutters as Susan shifts her gaze over to Trumpkin and looks at the direction he is referring to. "It's Gladis and Annabelle."

She furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Gladis?"

"She's my mother." The soldier spoke weakly, causing Susan to look back at him. "And you know my sister Annabelle." Her lips slightly parted as he manages to put on a small smile despite the pain on his shoulder.

"And you can call me Amir...your majesty."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm. lol. Don't forget to leave a review. You know how much I love and appreciate them :) I'll do my best to update the next part ASAP :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks again and a million for the reviews. You guys are awesome!

_petites sorcieres:_ that's hilarious because i listen to the Prince Caspian album while writing to get some inspiration. it gets me in the mood. LOL. i feel really special now, thanks for sharing that! ;)

_mae-E:_ seems like you're on to something...hehe...

anyways, i'm loving your thoughts, comments and your questions. I hope that I'll be able to answer all of them in the upcoming chapters. Here is another quick update. I'm doing all I can to get these chapters to you ASAP. So Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Susan stares long and hard at the young man lying helplessly on the ground as a dreadful voice interrupted her deep thoughts, causing her to look up at Annabelle and the woman whose sharp hazel-nut eyes suddenly turn dark.

"Amir!" The woman gasps, looking down at her wounded son as Susan immediately steps away. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Annabelle shot Susan a look of dismay before turning to her brother worriedly.

"Yeah," Amir groans deeply while trying to sit up. He quickly glances at Susan with hint of regret in his eyes and then reluctantly looks up at his worried mother and sister hovering over him. "I'm fine."

Susan and Trumpkin exchange looks as the Queen of Narnia lowers her eyes shamefully.

"You!" The woman snaps, pointing a finger at Susan and causing the Queen of Narnia and everyone else to look up at her in surprise. She rises to her feet, facing her with piercing, dreadful eyes. "You wretched careless girl!"

"Gladis!" Trumpkin retorts, looking up at her in astonishment. "How dare you address the Queen of Narnia!"

She glares down at him. "That Queen nearly cost my son's life, dwarf!"

"Well your son shouldn't even be here the first place." Susan responds calmly as Gladis shot her an evil look in return. Silence suddenly filled the air when moments later King Caspian along with King Peter and King Edmund come riding on their horses across the field. A smirk crosses Gladis' features as she turns back to Susan. "I wonder how the King will react once he finds out the Queen of Narnia nearly killed one of his soldiers, not to mention the brother of his future wife."

Susan's eyes suddenly fell to the ground as the Kings of Narnia approaches them.

"What is going on here?" King Caspian asks curiously as he glances over at the few soldiers standing nearby, his eyes resting on Susan and finally at Annabelle and her family. He effortlessly gets off his horse, causing Peter and Edmund to do the same.

"Your majesty," Annabelle immediately rushes to his side as Caspian turns to her in bewilderment. "Amir has been shot."

His eyes grew larger. "Shot? By who?"

"Queen Susan did this to my son I'm afraid." Gladis retorts furiously as the Kings of Narnia turn to Susan in surprise.

"I assure you, your majesties that it wasn't done intentionally." Trumpkin spoke as Gladis and Annabelle shot him a look. The dwarf simply avoids them and continues on. "I was with Queen Susan the whole time and I know she would never intentionally hurt anyone unless she was defending herself. You see, it was Amir here who ran into the arrow. As you all know, the fields are supposed to be off-limits at this time, and it was he who manages to break that rule."

Peter eyes Gladis and Annabelle suspiciously from the corner of his eye, immediately noticing something off about them as their hard gaze remains on Susan . Meanwhile, Edmund stares at the wound on Amir's arm as he slowly walks over to him. "You'll live." He mutters, standing beside Susan. "The wound isn't even that deep, and you're lucky she didn't hit any important organs."

Amir exchange looks with Annabelle and his mother as Caspian simply nods his head. "Very well then," he spoke while turning to his soldiers, "take him to a nurse."

"Yes, your majesty." They respond in unison as they all begin clearing the field. A heavy sigh escapes from Susan's lips as Caspian glances at her with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" Peter asks worriedly causing Susan to turn to him. She weakly smiles, nodding her head in response.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She mutters softly as she turns around and looks down at the dwarf, smiling at him appreciatively. "Thank you."

He nods in return, "Of course your, majesty."

"Come on, let's take you back." Peter wraps a comforting arm around her shoulder with Edmund on other side pulling the horses by the reins. Caspian stood behind, watching the Pevensies head back to the castle when suddenly he felt a hard tap on his shoulder. He turns around, only to be greeted by Gladis and her cold eyes peering at him.

"That's it then?" She scoffs in disbelief with her arms folded across her chest. "You're just going to let her go when she nearly took my son's life away."

Caspian studies her carefully. "It was an accident, Gladis." He spoke with ease. "I assure you your son will be fine."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Perhaps when you have children of your own you'll understand."

"Mother," Annabelle cuts her off as she places a hand on her shoulder, "that's enough."

Gladis deeply sighs as she simply walks off the fields and towards the castle. Annabelle looks back at Caspian, bowing before him. "Forgive my mother, your majesty. The thought of losing a son or any of her children is unbearable."

He nods. "I understand." Annabelle parts her lips as Caspian's eyes continue to follow the Pevensies in the distance. "You should go and see how your brother is doing." He spoke while lowering his eyes to the ground.

"What about you, your majesty?"

"I need to be left alone for a few moments if you don't mind."

Annabelle furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "I hope all this isn't upsetting you."

"No," he reassures her with a small smile. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

She nods her head solemnly. "I understand. Very well then." Annabelle sweetly plants a small kiss on his cheek before turning around and leaving him behind.

* * *

Uncomfortable silence lingers in the room with only the sounds of burning wood coming from the fire. Gladis paces back and forth in front of the fireplace with Annabelle and Amir standing silently on opposite ends of the room.

"That went well." Gladis mumbles out of sarcasm as Amir rolls his eyes.

"If you're going to blame someone, blame your daughter for the stupid idea." Annabelle shot him a look for the snide comment as he glares at her. "Hopefully putting my life on the line is enough _"family sacrifice"_ for you, dear sister." She averts from his sharp gaze, rolling her eyes from behind. "What were you _really_ trying to do, Anne? Kill me is that it?"

"Enough," their mother scoffs irritably as all eyes turn to her, "both of you. There is no time for arguing. We must think of another plan."

"A plan for what?!" Amir retorts as he felt a sudden pain on his wounded shoulder while trying to get up.

"Are you alright?" Annabelle asks worriedly.

He hisses in slight pain, nodding as he sits back down. "I'll be fine." Amir mumbles while averting from her troubled gaze.

Gladis studies him carefully as she approaches him. "Queen Susan will most likely come to see you again to check up on your injury. This is your chance to seduce the Queen and make sure she stays away from our beloved King."

Amir shuts his eyes, shaking his head reluctantly at the thought. "You can't make me do that."

"Oh?" Gladis evilly chuckles, taking Amir by surprise as fear becomes evident in his eyes. "Then you know perfectly well what I am capable of doing when you don't do what I ask."

Eerie silence filled the room once again as Amir and Annabelle exchange terrifying looks. He deeply sighs, nodding his head. "Then you are just as heartless as _she_ was, mother." He responds as an evil grin crosses Gladis' lips.

* * *

Hours have gone by as the vibrant sun finally sets behind the vast mountains near Cair Paravel, allowing the full moon to take its course. Susan Pevensie steps out onto the deserted courtyard with the faint light post and the full moon as her only source of light guiding her through the dark. The night is still with small winds and clear skies—no hint of clouds but a million stars shining intensely above her. A distant sigh escapes from her beautiful full lips as Queen Susan finally takes a seat on a bench looking over the river that separates the castle and the forest.

"Queen Susan," came that familiar voice that made her slightly jump from her seat as she quickly turns around and watch King Caspian appear under the light.

"Caspian," she spoke softly with her lips slightly parted. The two stare at each other in silence for a brief moment as Susan finally looks away. "What are you doing here?"

Caspian gives an amused smirk, staring at her weirdly. "I live here."

Susan rolls her eyes. "I mean _here_. What are you doing _here_…" she stops in mid-sentenced, looking up at him seriously, "with _me_?"

He looks down hurtfully, pursing his lips. "I supposed you don't need my company then."

"That is not what I meant." Susan groans as she slowly turns back to him in lingering silence. "You have to stop doing _this_."

Caspian wrinkles his forehead as he takes a seat beside her on the bench, searching her eyes carefully. "Doing what?"

"You know _what_." She groans irritably as she averts from his puzzled gaze. "We can never be seen together." He winces slightly at the words. "So please let me be."

Caspian lowers his eyes sadly as the light breeze and soothing river fills the gaps in the air.

"I c-can't." He finally mutters causing Susan to look his way. Their eyes meet in an intense stare as he could feel his shallow breath thinning in her presence. "I can't stop thinking about you, Susan."

Her eyes begin to widen in disbelief as she parts her lips to speak. "Caspian, you are getting married in less than a week. You can't think of me at all!"

"I tried, okay. Believe me I've been trying." Caspian retorts as the tension in the air begins to thicken. "But I can't help how I feel about you." He spoke sincerely as his eyes fell to the ground. "It took me two years," he stops in mid-sentenced, struggling to get the words out as she listens intently, "two long painful years to finally let you go." Susan's lips parted as Caspian slowly meets her gaze. "And then you walked back into my life--"

"No," Susan cuts him off; rising to her feet as she slowly walks a few inches away from the bench thinking everything through. She then turns back around where he suddenly stood before her close enough to feel the warmth of his breath touch delicately against her pale skin. Susan's eyes soften as she weakly smiles up at him. "Annabelle seems like a really nice girl, Caspian. I don't know a whole lot about her, but what I do know is that she obviously loves you. And you told me yourself that you love her and you want to marry her."

Silence hung over them causing Caspian to avert from her gaze. He sighs in response. "_Someone_ once told me that things happen for a reason." He spoke as their intense eyes meet again. "I was given a second chance in life, Susan. Of all places Aslan sent me to your world, and brought me back to you."

"Caspian--"

Susan held her breath as he steps closer to her, searching her soft blue eyes carefully.

"So tell me why _you_ are _here_, Susan." He asks desperately. "Why is it that you manage to return to Narnia?"

She studies his face carefully, his eyes gleaming with hope in the moonlight as she hesitantly parts her lips to speak. Caspian waits with anticipation, his heart beating rapidly as she finally utters the words, "So I can finally move on."

* * *

**A/N:** I stated that there will be five more chapters left to this story a few chapters ago...well I lied. lol. I finally have the whole story mapped in my head now, and it's going to be a bit longer than I thought it would be. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing for you all, but expect maybe 5 or more chapters coming up! Again, don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Ahh, this chapter took me some time but I finally finished it. Yay me! lol. Thanks again for the reviews. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

The Pevensie children stood on a deserted island, looking up at the ruins of Cair Paravel as the calm sounds of clashing waves unfold behind them with the sun shining radiantly as it warms up the open clear water and grains of sand. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy continue to stare longingly at the castle they once lived in as Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"I miss this place." Lucy mutters softly as the wind brush gently against her face causing her to slightly shiver. Peter, Susan and Edmund turn to her sympathetically as they too find themselves missing what used to be their home hundreds of years ago.

"Come on," Peter spoke as all eyes suddenly turn to him with sadness, "we should be heading back before dark." The others nod their heads as they begin climbing up on their horses to journey back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Caspian alone in his quarters stood on the balcony overlooking the castle as he ponders deeply on the conversation he had with Susan the night before. Oh how the words hurt him and left him conflicted with his own feelings causing him to have second thoughts that continue to trouble him in his sleep. A sudden knock on the door interrupted his deep thoughts, growing louder each second, as he reluctantly walks back inside his bedroom chamber to answer it.

"Your majesty."

Caspian furrows his eyebrows, surprised by the unexpected visit, "Professor."

His mentor Doctor Cornelius smiles in greeting. "Your Aunt Prunaprismia and your cousin have arrived, my King."

He nods appreciatively. "Thank you, Professor."

Doctor Cornelius studies him carefully, immediately noticing the solemn look in his eyes as they soon fell to the ground. "Is there something wrong, your majesty?"

Caspian looks back at him, half-smiling. "I'll be fine, Professor."

He smirks as he adjusts his reading glasses to get a better look at him. "No disrespect, your majesty but I know you long and well enough to know that something is indeed troubling you." Caspian looks down in defeat and sighs, unable to hide his emotions. Doctor Cornelius studies him carefully as silence fell upon them. "Does this have to do with Queen Susan?" He asks finally while entering the room and shutting the door behind. Caspian blinks his eyes in shock as though he has been caught in a lie and no way out of it. "Your majesty?"

"What kind of man am I becoming, Professor?" Caspian spoke softly. "I'm about to marry the woman who has brought meaning back into my life, and now…" he pauses in mid-sentenced while trying to find the words, "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

Doctor Cornelius smiles. "You have been a great King for the past four years, your highness. Every decision you have made up to this point as always been the right one." The professor stops to recollect his thoughts as he looks up at the King with admiration. "So just follow your heart, Caspian and when you do, I assure you it will be the right one."

Caspian nods, smiling gratefully before him. "Thank you, professor."

Doctor Cornelius smiles warmly in return. "Come, your majesty. Your family awaits you."

* * *

The Pevensies return safely to the castle after making a quick trip to Cair Paravel and back in time for supper. While handing the horses to the soldiers standing nearby to take them, King Edmund felt a sudden jab on his lower back as he turns around irritably and looks down at the boy with short dark hair and tanned skin standing mischievously before him.

"Vladen!"

The woman immediately grabs the boy by the hand and faces him. "What do you think you're doing?! She retorts as she slowly looks up at the Kings and Queens of old in amazement and bows before them. "Forgive me, your majesties."

Susan furrows her eyebrows, recognizing the woman from the last time they were in Narnia. "Queen Prunaprismia?"

"Just Prunaprismia," the woman responds openly. "I was never a Queen the first place."

Silence filled the air as the boy stares between them curiously.

"Mother," the boy spoke softly while tugging onto the skirt of her dress causing Prunaprismia to look down at him, "who are these people?"

She smiles. "Vladen, do you remember about the Kings and Queens of old that I told you about?"

He nods, "yes."

"Well…" she smirks, "they're it."

Vladen's eyes suddenly sprung open wide as he turns to the Kings and Queens in astonishment. "But…shouldn't you all be dead by now."

His mother gasps in shock, "Vladen!"

The Pevensies slightly chuckles. "It's alright." Peter steps forward as he takes a knee and stood eye-level with the boy. "You were just a small baby the last time I saw you."

Vladen smiles as his eyes sparkled with interest. "High King Peter, is it true you defeated my father in battle?" Peter immediately looks up at Prunaprismia as she smiles and gestures for him to go on. "I heard he was a very bad man." Peter simply nods his head. "Will you show me how to sword fight? I heard you were better at it than my cousin Caspian?"

"What was that?" Came that familiar voice as King Caspian and Doctor Cornelius arrive in the courtyard. Vladen shifts his gaze over to his cousin and gasps in his presence.

"King Caspian!" He squeals excitedly while running towards him. Caspian chuckles as he lifts Vladen from off the ground and whirls him around, causing the little one to shriek in hysteric laughter.

"Ah, you've grown." Caspian places him back down and smiles admiringly at his young cousin. "I missed you." He turns to his Aunt who has been a mother figure to him throughout his childhood years and as King. Tears of joy begin to fill up her eyes as she looks up at her nephew, relieved and amazed to see him well and alive. They look at each other warmly for a brief moment as Caspian finally reaches out to embrace. "I am glad you both can make it." He says as he parts from his Aunt and glances over at the Pevensies.

"Mother said we'll be staying for a week." Vladen spoke as he watches Caspian quickly glance over at Queen Susan the second time. The young boy peers at the beautiful Queen from the corner of his eye and grins. "Is that who you're marrying?" He whispers as Caspian immediately looks back down at him.

"Pardon?"

"Queen Susan," Vladen smiles. "Are you finally marrying the woman you love?"

Susan's mouth fell open in surprise as her siblings all exchange amused looks of disbelief. Awkward silence hung over them as Susan looks at Vladen and smiles. "Caspian and I are just close friends." She responds causing Caspian to look down dejectedly with his eyes fixated on the ground.

"Oh…" Vladen mumbles as his beaming eyes continue to linger on Queen Susan with interest. "Will you marry me then?"

"Vladen…" Prunaprismia groans with hint of warning in her voice as the Pevensies let out a chuckle. She smiles, turning back to her nephew. "Caspian, I would like to finally meet this woman you're marrying."

He weakly smiles, "Yes. We'll go see her as soon as we get you all get situated in your quarters."

Prunaprismia nods appreciatively as she takes her son by the hand and follows King Caspian to their chambers.

Meanwhile, the Pevensie children part ways as they begin retreating back to their quarters to change into a more appropriate wear for supper later that night. Upon entering the castle, Peter stops in his tracks and spotted Gladis and Amir standing suspiciously behind one of the columns from inside. "Mother--"

"Just go!" He watches Gladis push Amir in the opposite direction as she suddenly turns around and caught Peter's eye. The King of Narnia looks away and start heading inside.

* * *

Susan Pevensie, in a beautiful silky velvet dress, watched as two serving women leave the room after putting the finishing touches to her dress and hair that is nicely put up in a neat bun. With one quick look in the mirror, Susan steps out from her quarters only to be greeted by a young handsome man kneeling against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, awaiting her presence. She adjusts her eyes to the faint light illuminating the dim hallways as she finally recognizes the figure standing before her. "Amir," Susan spoke in mere surprise. He smiles as her eyes fell guiltily to the bandage wrapped around his wounded arm. "How is it?"

Amir shrugs. "It's a bit sore, but I'll be fine."

"Good." She nods, smiling in relief. "I'm glad to hear that." Susan pauses in mid-sentenced, biting her bottom lip, "And I'm sorry for--"

"It was my fault, your majesty." Amir insisted. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She looks down and slightly chuckles. "I'll tell you what, Amir. Let's just put all that behind us and start over."

"Really?" He spoke in surprise as a smile crept over his face. "I like that."

There is a moment of silence as Amir continues staring at Susan in awe causing her to coyly avert from his fixed gaze. "Your majesty, I was on my way to dinner and…" he stammers while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "and I was hoping that you will allow me to…escort--accompany you to dinner." Susan looks down and smiles in pleased embarrassment. "If you think about it, this will give us a chance to show everyone that what happened was simply an accident and that there are no hard feelings between us."

She slightly chuckles. "Okay."

Amir looks at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really." She smiles, completely amused by his stunned reactions.

"Well then, we don't want to keep our families waiting." He grins, kindly offering his non-wounded arm as Susan tucks her arm under his. "Shall we?"

She nods her head in determination. "We shall."

* * *

The grand dining room with beautiful marble floors begin to fill up with servants and cooks bringing in an assortment of food from the kitchen as the Pevensies, Caspian and his family, Gladis and Annabelle all looking quite elegant for the occasion situated themselves in a long table fit for twenty people ready to feast. Caspian sat on a throne at one end of the table with Annabelle on the other end facing each other. Prunaprismia and Vladen sat on either side of Caspian, followed by Doctor Cornelius, General Glozelle and the Pevensie children.

Just moments later, Queen Susan and Amir step inside the room as all eyes suddenly turn to them with interest. Gladis and Annabelle exchange pleased looks unaware of Peter peering at them suspiciously from the corner of his eye. Meanwhile, Caspian looks up with his lips slightly parted; enchanted by her beauty as he enviously watches Amir escort Susan to her seat in between Peter and General Glozelle. Doctor Cornelius studies Caspian carefully as he looks down on his empty plate and smiles.

"Thank you," Susan spoke sincerely. Amir nods in response as he sits down beside Annabelle, facing his mother who is grinning proudly at him. A distant sigh escapes from his lips as he averts from her gaze.

"The wedding is just a few days away," Prunaprismia spoke to break the silence as everyone in the table begin to murmur in excitement. Susan purses her lips, forcing a weak smile. "Have you two thought about having children?"

"Yes, of course." Annabelle answers quite enthusiastically. "In fact, our majesty here wants four." Caspian coyly smiles.

"Four huh?" Edmund smirks. "That's quite a handful."

"I'm sure we can handle it." Annabelle says reassuringly as she quickly glares over at Susan and then back at Caspian with a smile.

"Excuse me," Susan groans as she pulls her chair back causing everyone to look at her.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asks curiously with hint of concern in her voice.

"I realize I'm not that hungry." She replies, quickly glancing over at Caspian before leaving the room.

Peter, with the sudden urge to find out what's going on releases a heavy sigh as he rises to his feet. "Excuse me."

"Peter?" Edmund furrows his eyebrows as they all watch Peter exit the room.

"Where are they going?" Vladen asks curiously while looking at Caspian and then at his mother.

Prunaprismia smiles, "They'll come back, sweetheart. Now eat your food before it gets cold."

* * *

Susan finally steps out onto the courtyard, breathing into the cool air as she shuts her eyes to endure the quiet moment. Her thoughts begin to wander aimlessly when suddenly she hears a voice calling out her name. She groans out of annoyance, turning around to find Peter standing before her.

"Are you alright?" He asks worriedly only to receive an evil glare from Susan.

"People really can't seem to leave me alone here." She chuckles half-heartedly at the thought causing Peter to grimace in response.

"What's wrong, Susan? Why did you leave?"

She shakes her head, refusing to let Peter see that something is wrong. "I can't be here any longer." She retorts while folding her arms across her chest. "I want to go home."

"But we are home."

She sighs. "I meant in London." Peter looks at her in surprise. "I have no purpose here."

"What are you talking about?" He scoffs. "You are Queen Susan, Queen of Narnia. Everyone loves you here. This is our home we shouldn't have to leave it."

"Well we're gonna have to, Peter which is why it's best if we leave now before we get too attached." She retorts as she averts from his fixed gaze and sighs. "If we re-attach ourselves to these people it'll only get harder, Peter. I know. I made that mistake the first time."

Peter stares at her apologetically. "I understand. But I think we should stay here as long as we can." Susan looks down in disappointment as Peter's eyes soften. "Look, I know things haven't been really easy for you. But I've watched you become this strong, independent and wise woman, Susan. I'm really proud of you. So don't let whatever is bothering you take that away." She smiles appreciatively at him. "Don't forget that I am here for you—we all are, and while we're still here we should make the best of it." He pauses as a mischievous grin begin to appear in the corner of his lips. "Besides, you'll break Vladen's heart if you go."

Susan chuckles as it eases the moment. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to do that."

They share a moment of silence as Peter places an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

The feast lasted for several hours as the household people cleared out the remnants of the meals allowing the honored guests to depart back to their quarters for a good nights rest. King Caspian manages to leave the room first without anyone noticing as he takes a quiet walk around his castle and headed out to the bridge, unaware that he was being followed.

"You were awfully quiet at the dinner table, your majesty." A voice broke in the still air causing Caspian to immediately turn around, startled.

"Annabelle," he whispers in surprise. "What are you doing up?"

She stood on the edge of the stone bridge, looking straight into Caspian's sad eyes under the moonlit sky. "What is wrong, Caspian? Something is troubling you." He looks down, pursing his lips in deep thought as he remains unresponsive. Annabelle stares at him worriedly. "I wish you could talk to me."

He sighs as the cool wind rippled in the air. "I'm sorry, Annabelle."

"I don't want you to apologize, Caspian." She scoffs, desperately searching his eyes for answers. "I just want you to let me in."

He reads her carefully, sensing the concern in her beautiful features as it made him turn away. "I'm afraid I've been unfair to you." Annabelle furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. He looks back at her, his face softening. "You know I love you right?"

She smiles genuinely, "Yes...and I love you."

"And I would never intentionally hurt you." Caspian pauses as Annabelle tilts her head to the side, studying him carefully. "But I have to be honest with you." He spoke hesitantly. "These past couple of days has been really hard."

Her lips slightly parted. "Is it me?"

"No," he retorts with a small and uneasy chuckle that made him suddenly nervous, "of course not. It's me, Annabelle." Silence fell upon them as he takes her hands in his, holding his breath for a brief moment before continuing on. "You have been so good to me for the past two years. So patient and understanding," he says sincerely causing her to blush under his intense gaze. "Annabelle, you've been there for me during the hardest of times and I wonder everyday how I got so lucky to have someone like you."

Annabelle looks down, smiling in pleased embarrassment. "I always thought I was the lucky one, your majesty."

He averts from her gaze, pondering on his thoughts carefully. "You deserve someone who loves you, and _no one else_ but _you_."

Annabelle smiles weakly in response as the King gazed fixedly out into the water, suddenly distant and out of reach. "W-What are you trying to say, Caspian?" She asks nervously causing him to look back at her with guilt written on his face. The still air intensified their surroundings as Caspian looks her in the eye and slightly parts his lips.

"I can't marry you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are awesome as always. I finished the chapter sooner than I expected. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Queen Susan and Amir lie next to each other in the fields watching aimlessly at the clouds wheel above them in the sky. The castle is still in sight, just over the curve of the hill with the sounds of King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Vladen playing and running madly nearby as their laughter resonate in the calm air.

"Look at that one." Amir says suddenly while pointing a cloud shaped as a rodent in the afternoon sky. "Doesn't that remind you of Reepicheep?"

Susan tilts her head to the side to look at it from a different angle as her head slightly touches his. "Yeah, without the hat I suppose." She chuckles while turning to face him unaware of how close they were as she feels the warmth of his breath brush gently against her pale skin. Their eyes met in silence, broken only by the sound of Peter suddenly riding up the hill on his horse causing Susan to break her gaze from Amir. She looks up at Peter as his lips slightly parted at them in surprise.

"Excuse me," Susan spoke softly as she got up from the soft grass beneath them and begins approaching King Peter who suddenly got off his horse. He looks past Susan as his hard gaze fell on Amir, his expression cold and doubtful. Peter then turns back to his sister, searching her eyes carefully. .

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks in a low voice to prevent anyone nearby from listening.

Susan furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "What are you talking about, Peter?"

"I mean what are you doing with _him_?"

She quickly looks over her shoulder at Amir who is still on the ground staring at Edmund, Lucy and Vladen with amusement. "Amir?" She lightly chuckles while facing Peter. "We're just talking."

Peter narrows his eyes. "You two seem to be getting really comfortable."

Susan's mouth fell open in surprise, her eyes piercing with rage knowing exactly what he meant by the statement. "You think I am romantically involved with him."

He shrugs. "I don't know. Are you?"

"No!" She scoffs furiously. "How stupid do you think I am, Peter? What makes you think I'll make the same mistake--"

He suddenly cuts her off as he puts his hands on her shoulders causing her to snap her teeth together in silence. King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Vladen stopped running around the field as they all stare curiously at their direction. Peter sighs. "I don't trust him, Susan."

"What?" She mutters in confusion, waiting for Peter to explain.

"I saw Amir and Gladis last night and they are up to something." He responds softly while moving closer to her.

Susan sighs, averting from his fixed and worried gaze. "Peter…"

"Look, I don't know what it is but you have to trust me on this." He tells her seriously as his face softens.

Silence fell upon them as Susan groans irritably. "I can handle myself, Peter." She says finally and without saying another word she turns around and re-joins Amir at the same spot she left him. Peter looks down solemnly at his brown boots as Edmund, Lucy and Vladen approaches him.

"High King Peter!" the little boy greets him warmly as the oldest Pevensie turn to him and smiles.

"Hello, Vladen."

"Will you teach me to sword fight?" He asks eagerly, his eyes filled with innocence and mere excitement—how can anyone refuse him?

"Of course," Peter smiles as he playfully rubs the top of his head. He then shifts his gaze over to Edmund and Lucy. "I'll tell you what, Vladen." Peter spoke, pausing briefly as he crouches down eye-level with him. "Queen Lucy will take you back to the castle, I'll meet you there in a few moments and we'll find a sword suitable for you. How does that sound?"

Vladen smiles excitedly. "I'm looking forward to it, High King Peter." Queen Lucy meets his eyes and nods dutifully.

"Come on," Lucy offers an open hand to Vladen as he kindly accepts it. The two begin heading up the small hill towards the castle, leaving Peter and Edmund behind with Amir and Susan off in their own world a few distances away.

"What is going on, Peter?" Edmund asks curiously noticing his brother's tensed behavior as Peter glances over at Amir and Susan. "Peter?"

He turns back to Edmund. "Look, I want you to look after Susan."

"What?" He thought in surprise. "Why?"

Peter peers at Amir from the corner of his eye. "I don't trust him with her." He turns back to Edmund seriously. "Can you do that for me?"

He sighs, hesitant at first. "I need a reason."

"I just told you that I don't trust--"

"But why, Peter?" He looks at him for a moment, sighing. "Amir seems like a nice guy. I mean just look at Susan." The two quickly glance over at their direction, Amir and Susan sitting up on the grass and staring out into the sky in content. "He is no threat."

"You don't know that." Peter retorts, looking back at him. "How long have we known him huh? It's been less than a week, Ed."

"And what exactly has he done?" Edmund questions as he carefully searches his eyes for answers. Peter stayed silent as a sigh of frustration left his lips.

"Nevermind." He mumbles, averting from Edmund's puzzled gaze as he climbs back up on the horse.

"Peter."

Edmund watches on as Peter clicks his tongue at the horse and swiftly takes off into the hills and towards the castle.

* * *

The sun begins to fade in the distant horizon as Queen Susan and Amir return to the castle and notice indistinct murmurings coming from those they pass by. Susan furrows her eyebrows as she could feel a sudden change in the atmosphere as though a wave of shock has fallen upon the kingdom. Telemarines and Narnians were whispering among each other glancing at her way with a nod of respect and then back at each other. Susan and Amir exchange bewildered looks when suddenly High King Peter emerges from the small crowd and approaches them.

"Peter," Susan spoke worriedly, "what's going on?"

He looks past Susan as his eyes fell coldly on Amir before turning back to his sister. An uplifted, and a somewhat sad smile crept over his lips, "I have some news."

Meanwhile, King Caspian along with Doctor Cornelius and Prunaprismia stood in silence in the professor's library after Caspian bears them the news that left them speechless for a long moment.

"Are you sure about this?" Prunaprismia finally breaks the silence as Caspian turns to her and nods with certainty.

"Oh Caspian," his aunt gasp as she got up from one of the wooden chairs and faces him, "You do realize you can never be with her no matter how much you want it." She spoke with honest concern causing Caspian to look down solemnly in deep thought. "I want you to be happy, Caspian. But you must be reasonable about this."

Before Caspian could respond to her words, an abrupt knock interrupted their thoughts causing Doctor Cornelius and Prunapirsmia to look up. Professor, who is closest at the door, went to answer it.

"Your majesty?" Doctor Cornelius spoke softly and with surprise. She smiles in his presence. "Doctor Cornelius, I have searched everywhere in the castle and I'm hoping you can tell me where--"

"Queen Susan."

She looks past Doctor Cornelius as her lips slightly parted in Caspian's presence. Their eyes met in an intense stare as silence fell upon them. Doctor Cornelius lets out a soft groan as he got out of the way and re-joins Prunapirsmia back inside the room.

"Is it true?" Susan finally spoke, searching the depths of his eyes carefully as her breathing begins to run thin behind her throat. Prunapirsmia suddenly puts a shaky hand on Doctor Cornelius' shoulder as they watch with worried eyes and with some tinge of hope from across the room. A hopeful smile tugs in the corner of Caspian's lips as he finally responds.

"Yes."

The color from Susan's face suddenly drained out, the pinks on her cheeks immediately disappeared, looking paler than she naturally already is. A tortured expression becomes evident in Caspian as he swallows nervously, waiting anxiously for some response that left him on the edge of insanity. As their eyes continue to linger for a long agonizing minute, Susan finally breaks from his fixed gaze and lets out a disappointed sigh. "You're being foolish." She spoke with contempt in her voice. Caspian's lips slightly parted in shock, but that didn't seem to let Susan get the best of her as she fought off the torment in his eyes. "How can you do this to Annabelle?"

There is a moment of silence as Caspian opens his mouth to speak. "I don't want to lie to her." Susan furrows her eyebrows as she kept her lips shut for him to continue. "I can't marry her when I'm in love with someone else." There was no hesitation in his voice as his eyes fell heavily on her fierce blue ones. He weakly smiles. "I still love you, Queen Susan."

Susan stiffened from where she stood, unable to grasp the words as they wander aimlessly in her head. Just then, the moments of confusion begin to turn dark as her eyes showed anger and frustration.

"_You're making a mistake, Caspian_." She retorts strongly causing Caspain to look at her in hurt surprise. _A mistake? _He thought painfully. Did she truly believe loving her is a mistake? _Did she stop loving me in return?_

These fearful thoughts begin to wander in his mind as her eyes continue to peer through him coldly. "You are willing to give up someone who you can be with forever for someone you can never be with…and never have?" The words struck him like a blow to the face as he stood before her completely heartbroken and defenseless. "Caspian, we can never be toge--

"I'm getting tired of people telling me that we can never be together." He cuts her off suddenly frustrated and annoyed as she purses her lips in unexpected surprise. "I'm tired of hearing it from Aslan, from Annabelle, my family and I certainly don't want to hear it from you." Doctor Cornelius could feel Prunapirsmia's hold tighten around his arm as they continue to watch on with hope. "Four years ago you told me that you weren't coming back and I had to remind myself everyday that I will never see you again no matter how much I wanted it." Heated in the moment, he pauses in mid-sentence to recollect his thoughts. He sighs deeply. "You have no idea how hard it's been for me, dreaming and wishing everyday…if I could just see you one more time." Susan lowers her eyes solemnly as the pain in his voice begins to match the expression on her face. "And here we are again," he continues on as the tone of his voice softens, "proving everyone in the kingdom wrong." A smile lightly tugs in the corners of his lips as silence fell upon them. "How things ended between us is only the beginning, Susan. No one, not even Aslan or _you _will stop me from _believing. _This is how it should be...you and me."

Unaware that they were not alone in the room, they trailed off into their own world as Prunapirsmia smiles in awe at her nephew's direction, understanding clearly now his decision in breaking off the engagement and his deep-seated feelings towards Queen Susan. She knew in her heart that Caspian is very much in love with her—always have and always will.

"I'm sorry, Caspian." Susan finally spoke as all eyes turn to her with curiosity—the memory of Caspian declaring his love to someone else still lingers in the back of her mind. "But you already made your choice." She averts from his hurtful gaze as she looks past him and glances over at Doctor Cornelius and Prunapirsmia matching the same sad expression on his face. Susan lets out a heavy sigh as she hesitantly looks up to meet his eyes, fighting back the tears that she yearns to release but refuses to do so in their presence as she manages to contain her composure. "And I made mine." She mutters softly as she turns around, avoiding Caspian's heartbreaking gaze and disappeared into the dim corridor.

"Let her be, Caspian." Doctor Cornelius said with a deep sigh as the young King stops and glances over his shoulder and then back out the door where Susan previously stood.

"I suppose her heart is no longer in the same place." Caspian spoke weakly as he idly shuts the door behind with no hint of anger, but sadness and rejection that will take time--perhaps even _impossible _to heal.

Meanwhile, once Susan turned at the corner where the library is nowhere in sight, she hears the door shut as tears begin to overwhelm her eyes, streaming easily down her face. She stopped in front of her quarters, standing alone in silence as a sob caught her throat. Susan begins to picture the tortured look on Caspian's face when she last left him causing her to suffer the guilt and the pain that still remain in her sad eyes.

After a moment of what seemed to be endless pondering and crying, Susan finally calms down as her breathing went back to normal. She quickly wipes her tears with a free hand, taking a deep breath to ease her nerves. Mixed emotions of anger, sadness and confusion went running through her head causing her to feel a slight throbbing pain in some parts of her body. Her knees suddenly went weak as her lips begin to tremble. Susan shuts her eyes, reminding herself that no matter how much she wants it--no matter how tempting it seemed-- she'll be returning to London soon and never return to Narnia again.

A distant sigh escapes from her lips at the thought as she turns at a slight angle, facing the door that leads to her bedroom. As Susan reaches for the doorknob, a sudden hand went over her mouth—as her eyes widen in horror, unable to let out a scream.

"Sh…sh…" Said a soothing voice she recognized as she stopped mumbling and screaming nonsense that no one else can hear anyway and slightly stretches her neck to see a man standing behind her with his hand over her mouth and the other securely around her waist. Her eyes widen some more as she begins to fidget, trying to break his hold. "_You are making a big mistake, your majesty_."

Susan furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. Instead of seeing evil and danger in his eyes, they were filled with sorrow and regret as he begins to loosen his hold around her. Susan immediately breaks free, standing a few feet away and staring at him in surprise.

"Amir…" she spoke softly as he anxiously studies their surroundings to make sure no one was in sight. Though she should be angry with him for creeping from behind and startling her, Susan felt worried as the terror in his eyes matches the tone of her voice, "what do you think you're doing?"

He turns back to her with the intense fear that never left his eyes. "You are in great danger, your majesty."

Susan shakes her head, trying to read him carefully as a shadow crept on the walls behind him. None of them seem to notice as her attention remains on Amir. "What?"

He begins to breathe heavily as he spoke in a soft shaky voice. "Your majesty," Her eyes suddenly follows the moving shadow as her mouth fell open, but nothing came out--not a single word or a sound to warm them. "There is something you should kn-"

"Amir!" A sudden gasp cut him off, and just a split second, the two blacked out and fell hard on the ground.

"Foolish boy." A soft and evil chuckle broke through the air as she stood victorious over their fallen bodies beneath her.

* * *

**A/N: **Eek! We're almost towards the end. Sorta. Please don't forget to review. Thanks! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Ah, okay first of all...I apologize for the really long update. It's summer...and I've been pretty distracted. lol. Again, I appreciate the reviews and your patience. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

"Did you hear that?" Caspian's head immediately shot up as he remains standing by the doorway, distracted by the thump he heard just moments ago.

Doctor Cornelius and Prunaprismia simply looked at him. "What is it, Caspian?" He gestures them to stay quite, listening real closely and waiting for the sound to come again. But after a long minute of uninterrupted silence he gave in and sighs.

"Nevermind," he groans softly as he walks a bit further into the room and takes a seat on a wooden chair near his professor's desk. His Aunt Prunaprismia quickly glances over at Doctor Cornelius as he slightly nods allowing her to slowly approach him.

"Caspian," she spoke ever-so-gently as his sad eyes remain fixed on the books scattered across the desk. "Are you alright?" She asks, concern wrinkling her forehead.

Silence filled the room as Caspian kept still, his gaze never leaving the desk causing Prunaprismia to deeply sigh in worry. "You must not give up hope, Caspian." Said Doctor Cornelius from across the room as their young King slowly lifts his eyes. He turns his gaze to his professor and then finally his Aunt.

She smiles genuinely at him. "In time…Queen Susan will see how much she loves you, my King."

It is as though whoever is watching over them could read and answer her thoughts when a knock on the door broke through the air. Caspian shot a surprised look at Prunaprismia as she simply smiles at him. "I told you."

Caspian immediately got up from the wooden chair, heading towards the door as anxiety sweeps through him. His heart begins to come alive again, beating erratically at every step of the way as a smile crept over his face. Without hesitation, Caspian swings the door open, excitement filling his eyes as the smile suddenly faded. To his disappointment it isn't Queen Susan he hoped for standing before him, but instead General Glozelle with panic eyes. Caspian sighs deeply unaware of his general's troubled state.

"Your majesty," he spoke breathlessly. "Something terrible has happened."

Caspian furrows his eyebrows and for once put the thought of Susan behind him, "General?"

"The four prisoners have escaped from their cells."

His eyes grew larger in response. "They what?!" He retorts furiously. Prunaprismia lets out a gasp as she puts a hand over her mouth. "How did this happen?!"

General Glozelle pauses, gulping down nervously. "It's possible…that someone has helped them escape."

Caspian parts his lips in disbelief, unable to get the words out. "Those men killed me once, General." He says shakily as the memory brought sudden chills inside the room. "They are capable of anything."

General Glozelle simply nods his head as sweat begins to trickle down his forehead. "What are your orders, your majesty?"

* * *

The centaur General Glenstorm begins rallying up his troops outside the courtyard as the people that were still wandering outside the castle watches on in curiosity and with concern. The sun has already set in the distant horizon as the vibrant full moon takes its course.

Meanwhile High King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy were about to return to their quarters after spending half of the day with Vladen who is tagging along with them down the wide corridors holding Queen Lucy's hand.

"I want everyone in this castle to return to their quarters and make sure they are all being escorted by a soldier, and I mean _everyone_." They heard Caspian speak anxiously nearby as they stop in their tracks and watch as the King of Narnia is being escorted to the courtyard with a few soldiers and General Glozelle by his side taking orders. "No one is to leave their quarters."

"Yes, your majesty."

Lucy furrows her eyebrows as she slowly looks up at Peter in bewilderment. "What is going on?"

"Cousin Caspian!" Vladen's yell broke through the still midnight air as all eyes suddenly turn to him. He releases his hand from Lucy's grasp and begins running towards the King.

"Vladen," Caspian smiles while crouching down as they meet in a warm embrace. He then pulls back and looks at him.

"King Caspian, I challenge you to a sword fight!"

He slightly chuckles. "Not tonight I'm afraid. It's getting late and you must return to your mother before she gets upset."

Vladen frowns sadly. "Oh, alright."

"General Glozelle will take you to her."

The General glances over at King Caspian, nodding his head dutifully. After a brief pause, he shifts his gaze over to Vladen and smiles. "Come on, little one."

"Goodnight cousin Caspian. Goodnight High King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy." He waves to them cheerfully as General Glozelle leads him back inside the castle.

Silence fell upon them as the Kings and Queen of old turn to Caspian unaware of the situation that has suddenly shaken the castle. They all notice the sudden change in the atmosphere—from the grave tone that filled the air to the look of uncertainty and worry in Caspian's eyes. "What is going on, Caspian?" High King Peter finally spoke as the Pevensie children begin to walk slowly towards him.

Caspian meets Peter's intense gaze as he slightly parts his lips to speak.

"Your majesty."

They were suddenly cut off by the familiar deep voice as Trumpkin and Reepicheep make their presence. The two stop in front of the Kings and Queen of Narnia and bow respectively before them. "Your majesties." Trumpkin greets them warmly as his eyes follow Caspian.

"Is everyone in their quarters?" He asks the dwarf causing Trumpkin and Reepicheep to exchange grave looks. The valiant mouse sighs as he hesitantly looks up at the King.

"Annabelle and her family are missing from their quarters, your majesty."

Caspian's eyes widen. Just when things couldn't get any worst, the news felt like a blow. "Are you sure? Have you checked every room, every floor in the castle?" Peter, Edmund and Lucy exchange puzzled looks as they continue listening intently.

Reepicheep nods his head in response. "That's not all, your majesty." He pauses as his small eyes fell apologetically to the ground. "Queen Susan is also nowhere to be found."

A wave of panic suddenly crossed Caspian's features as he parts his lips in horror disbelief, unable to speak and move from where he stood. His greatest fears of losing Queen Susan all seem too real.

Caspian's deep unsettling thoughts were soon disrupted by a firm grip on his shoulder that made him slightly jump. He turns to meet Peter's intense and piercing gaze as the others all look at him worriedly. "Now is the time you tell me what is going on here, Caspian."

The King solemnly nods his head.

* * *

The sun-rays in the morning sky broke through the leaves of the trees as Susan slowly begins to flutter her eyes open, adjusting them to the bright light that suddenly lit up the forest. Agonizing pain suddenly shot on the back of her head causing Susan to hiss as she tries to lift her hand up, but finds herself restrained by whatever that's keeping her from moving them. The Queen of old struggles again as she looks down and notices both of her hands and legs were tied up together in front of her. Fear immediately crosses her features as she finds herself in the middle of the woods, her sore and tired body leaning against a sturdy tree. "HELP!" She screamed as tears begin to stream down her face. "Somebody help me please!"

"No one will hear you from here."

A sudden gasp escapes from her lips as the familiar voice brought relief instead of fear into her eyes. She weakly turns her head, following the voice as she finds Amir, not too far from her, leaning against a tree with his hands and legs tied up. Her mouth fell open in horror disbelief as her eyes landed on the deep wound on the side of his head.

"You're hurt."

Amir groans as he tries to sit up. "I'll be fine, your majesty. It is you that I'm concern about."

Susan stares at him worriedly. "Why are we here?" She asks. "Who did this to us?"

Amir looks down shamefully. "This is all my fault. I could have prevented all of this from happening." Susan furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. He slowly looks up to meet her puzzled and concern gaze. "It's my mother and Annabelle." Amir mutters softly as his apologetic eyes fell to the ground. "They did this to us—to _you_. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand." Susan shakes her head in disbelief, struggling to find the reason to all of this. "Why would they--" She suddenly cuts off in mid-sentenced, her lips parting as she looks up at Amir in astonishment. "Oh my God. Does this have to do with Caspian calling off the engagement?" Amir remains silent with his eyes fixed to the ground. Susan didn't have to think for a second to figure out his answer. "Amir," she starts again with a deep sigh, "you must understand that I would never do anything to jeopardize what Caspian and your sister have."

"There you go again." He retorts as he slowly looks back at her in disappointment. "You're mistaken." Susan stares at him quizzically, waiting for an explanation as Amir averts from her intent gaze and sighs. "You were wrong about Caspian choosing Annabelle over you."

Susan narrows her eyes at him. "You were listening to our conversation?"

"Look, your majesty. There is a lot that I've been meaning to tell you." He takes a deep breath and shortly begins. "After you left Narnia, the following two years were the coldest and loneliest times for King Caspian. He has brought peace between the Narnians and his people and has led them towards a great future. But despite the greatness he has brought upon the Kingdom, we were not blinded by the sadness and longing he still felt for you, my Queen." Susan purses her lips at the thought as he continues on. "Then one day Caspian set off to the Eastern Ocean where he met Annabelle. My mother saw the situation from a distance and has put it upon herself to set up her own daughter with the King. Everything happened so fast. My father died from a horrible fire accident and left us with nothing. My mother was doing all she can to keep this family together, and with Caspian, it would ensure our survival." Amir pauses for a brief moment and sighs. "Gladis is a very powerful, stubborn woman who makes sure she gets everything she wants not just for her benefit, but for her children as well."

"Caspian wasn't the first man Annabelle has loved. No. Her first love was with a young Telemarine soldier name Jaiden. They have known each other for years and were very much in love." Amir smiles at the memory as silence linger in the air. Susan tilts her head to the side, studying him carefully as the smile suddenly faded in the cool wind. "Annabelle was forced to break his heart. Of course Caspian did not know anything about it. She really had no choice, but to fall for Caspian." Susan averts from Amir's gaze in deep thought. "Then we all notice a sudden change in Caspian. He was a lot happier, and very much in love. Life went full circle for him, but he could never forget about _you_. The entire kingdom knew…so did Aslan himself."

"He returned to the castle and offered Caspian a choice. He could either stay here where he'll continue to rule as King of Narnia, or be sent to your world. It didn't take Caspian very long to give Aslan an answer. He broke the news to Annabelle. She was heartbroken, but she knew deep down Caspian belonged to you…and she with Jaiden. The following day Caspian was told to meet Aslan in his world where he'll grant the choice he has made. News spread quickly throughout the Kingdom, and when Gladis found out, she was furious. She took it upon herself to stop Caspian from getting to Aslan." Amir stops in mid-sentenced as he lowers his eyes sadly. "My mother became so obsess that she begins to lose control. She didn't mean to—her intentions were to never--"

He pauses as the memory and everything he knows up to this point became too much--too painful. Susan's lips slightly parted as the missing pieces begin to come to together. "So it was her?" Susan spoke as anger and bitterness suddenly filled her unwavering voice. "Your mother killed Caspian and you knew this the whole time." Amir shamefully nods his head, avoiding her piercing gaze. "Tell me, did the Telemarine soldiers have anything to do with Caspian's death?"

"My mother was able to convince the people that four Telemarine soldiers took his life, Jaiden being one of them." Susan's mouth fell open as she shakes her head in disbelief. "Jaiden had every motive to kill Caspian, and so everyone believed it. It was the only way for my mother to keep Jaiden and Annabelle apart."

"Unbelievable." Susan curses under her breath, unable to contain the anger and the frustration that continues to intensify as she learns more. "I should have listened to Peter. He tried to warn me about you, Gladis but I--" She looks down in disappointment and sighs, "I didn't even listen to him."

Amir sighs, "I know this is all too much for you, your majesty. You're hurting and it kills you to be here as much as it kills me." Susan meets his soft gaze as her eyes remain cold. "But what I've been meaning to tell you, your majesty is that Caspian isn't making a mistake. Don't doubt his love for you just because he fell for someone else." Amir weakly smiles. "Do you see? He chose _you_ from the very beginning."

Silence lingers in the air once again as Susan averts from his gaze, completely astounded by the story as she takes a moment to let it all sink in. Her lips slightly parted as regret filled her eyes, remembering the exchange of words she shared with Caspian last night.

"Very touching." Came that familiar dreadful voice as Amir and Susan both look up at Gladis walking towards them with an evil grin and Annabelle following meekly behind. Susan meets her intense gaze as her eyes narrowed at the both of them.

"What are you waiting for, Gladis?" The Queen spoke with nobility. "Get this over with and kill me now." Amir shot Susan a terrified look as she showed no fear. Gladis simply laughed out of mockery.

"I won't kill you yet, your majesty. In fact, I know your family will be looking for you so I thought it would be more satisfying as you watch me kill each and every one of them."

Anger intensified as Susan struggles to break loose from the ropes. "If you lay a hand on my--"

"Or what?! What are you gonna do?" Gladis retorts as an evil smirk crosses her features. "You're defenseless. Pathetic. Weak." Susan parts her lips as Gladis takes out a familiar staff from behind. A sudden gasp escapes from the Queen's lips as soon as she realizes who it once belonged to. "There is nothing you can do to save your family now." Gladis smirks as Susan's eyes follow the deadly weapon in her grasp. "I am going to finish off what my great great great Aunt started."

Susan gulps down nervously. _Aunt_? She thought as she looks at Amir, Annabelle and then at Gladis whose mischievous smirk never left her face. Her eyes widen.

_Jadis_.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** First of all, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Second, I know it's been over a year since I last updated and I apologize for that. I've been pretty busy with alot of things & had writer's block for quite some time now. But I'm back, and determined to finish this fic. So...hopefully I still have readers out there! R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

Night falls as the Kings and Queens of Narnia along with Reepicheep, Trumpkin, General Glozelle and General Glenstorm leading a hand full of selected soldiers continue on their desperate search for the prisoners, Anabelle and her family, and Queen Susan. They have roamed amongst the deepest parts of the forest for about a day now, trying to track down any footsteps and find some kind of clue as to where they could be. But so far, there hasn't been any sign of them.

"We need to make camp." High King Peter finally breaks the silence that has been hovering over them since they last left the castle. He pulls on the reins of his horse to stop as everyone else follows his lead.

"We must keep going." King Caspian orders as all eyes turn to him. "If we stop now, it could be too late. The more we wait, the farther they'll be."

Peter sighs. "We've been on foot for hours now, Caspian. The soldiers are getting restless and if we don't stop—," he pauses in mid-sentence to recollect his thoughts, "we'd be too weak and finding them would be impossible."

King Caspian simply narrows his eyes at him, determination and revenge evident on his features. There is no way anyone or anything could stop him at this point. "You can rest, King Peter but I won't stop until I find them."

"You need to rest."

Caspian groans irritably. "What I need is to find them!" Peter's lips parted in surprise as everyone stares between the two nervously. He sighs, softening his tone. "As King, it is my duty to make sure my people are safe. And I can't rest until they are."

"Please," Queen Lucy spoke softly as sadness fills her voice. "Arguing isn't going to help us find them."

"She's right." King Edmund responds in agreement. "Look, we all need to get some rest. At least for a few hours," Caspian looks away, shaking his head in dismay. Edmund turns to him as he places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're going to need the strength to fight off the prisoners and find them."

After a brief moment of pondering with just the sound of the light wind rustling through the leaves in the cool air, Caspian finally gives in, "Fine." He sighs reluctantly while getting off Destria. "But only for a few hours." Edmund nods his head. "For the meantime, we're going to need wood for fire."

Peter weakly smiles in response, giving Edmund the nod as he joins Caspian to look for wood.

* * *

In the darkest and deserted part of the forest, miles and miles away from the castle, Queen Susan weakly begins opening her eyes and blinking at the faint fire that lit up in front of her. She finds herself in the same position; her hands and legs all tied up, her body growing weaker with every movement. As Susan tries to sit upright against a tree, a sharp pain suddenly reaches her lower back, making her shriek out in agony.

"Be very still, my Queen." Says a familiar voice as Susan adjusted her tired eyes and searches her surroundings and finds a male companion across from the fire in the same defenseless position as she is in.

"Amir?" He groans in pain, acknowledging his presence. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Amir responds weakly. "I'm sure far away where no one can find us."

A moment of silence lingers in the air as Susan averts her gaze from the fire and spotted what seem to be three Telemarine soldiers standing not too far away from them. She turns back to Amir, demanding more answers that filled her mind. Everything she was told at this point was so overwhelming, so difficult to grasp it felt like a dream, but instead it turned out to be a complete nightmare. It was all too much for the Queen. "So they have nothing to do with Caspian's death, nor this escape." She breaks the silence as he looks up at her and shakes his head.

"No. They are working under Gladis' spell now. They do everything she demands them to do."

"And you're related to Jadis." There is no hint of fear, nor anger in the Queen's unwavering voice by the mention of her name.

Amir looks down shamefully. "She is no relation to me."

"I can't believe this is all happening." She shakes her head as Amir listens intently. "My brother warned me about you and your family, but I refuse to believe any of his suspicions." Frustration becomes evident in her voice, only making her male companion lower his eyes in regret. "This whole time you people have been trying to keep me and Caspian apart."

"I'm so sorry…"

"You're sorry?" Susan scoffs, followed by a weak chuckle. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" She cries out as Amir meets her hurtful gaze. "I've given him up thinking it was the right thing to do, said so many things to him that I--" The Queen pauses in mid-sentenced, thinking back on the last conversation she had with Caspian which made her heart sink to her stomach. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

Amir stares at her worriedly from across the burning fire as he could see tears streaming down her face. "Caspian loves you." He tells her reassuringly. "It's not too late."

"If I even make it out alive," She mumbles, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, "just the look on his face when I last left him, I--" Susan trails off, trying to fight back the tears as her lips begin to tremble. "If I could just see him one last time, I want him to know that I love him, and if I could—I'd stay with him for as long as it takes." She looks down, suddenly in tears once again. "I'm afraid it might be too late."

Amir stares at her apologetically, feeling helpless and tiresome but mostly guilty for what he has done and what he could have prevented. He wants more than anything to fix it as Amir tried countless times to loosen the ropes around his wrists and ankles, but fails to do so leaving him in agonizing pain.

"What do you think you're doing, son?" Came that familiar dreadful voice as Susan and Amir both look up at Gladis, appearing from behind the trees with the deadly staff in hand that once belonged to the evil witch Jadis. "I hope you're not trying to escape. You know very well how much that would upset me, do you not?"

Amir sighs in defeat. "Yes, mother."

"Good," she smiles. "And you." Gladis snaps as she looks over at Susan, only to receive an icy glare from her fierce blue eyes. "Don't think for a second that you'll live happily ever after with our king. Because if my daughter can't have him, I'll make sure you won't either." She slowly walks over to Susan, reading her carefully as she suddenly leans down and aggressively grabs her weakened arm. Gladis tightens her grip around them, making the Queen hiss in pain. "I kept you two apart this long; don't think I'm incapable of making it a lifetime."

"Leave her, mother."

"Oh shut up!" She retorts angrily at her son. "You've become a big disappointment to me, to this family. I have heard enough from you."

Gladis loosens her hold on Susan as she stood up, observing their surroundings, and immediately noticing that something is off. "Where is Annabelle?"

* * *

It didn't take very long to make camp as soldiers situate themselves in different parts of their current location to rest, making sure they are not too far from the fire. The sounds of movement and murmuring begin to soften and fade into the still night, leaving two men to look out and guard the others. Meanwhile, King Caspian continues sitting alone by the fire, staring fixedly at the flames—unaware of his surroundings when momentarily King Peter joins him. His fatigue, but sleepless eyes did not leave the fire as he releases a distant sigh.

"Can't sleep?" Peter starts off, taking a seat next to him as they both stare at the fire in brief silence.

"This is all my fault." Caspian mutters softly as Peter shot him a look of confusion.

"What?"

"I failed to manage my own people." Peter furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment and listens intently. "I was betrayed by them, and I failed to protect them." He says sadly. "I fail as their King."

Peter sighs. "This isn't your fault. You did all that you could."

"But not enough," Caspian lowers his head down solemnly. "If anything happens to Annabelle and her family…to Susan," he stops as the thought of losing the Queen of old became too unbearable, "I'll never forgive myself."

King Peter places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We will find them. I promise you."

The two continue sitting by the fire, watching it burn and slowly fade out when the silence lingering between them is suddenly interrupted by loud footsteps growing nearer with every step.

"Your majesties!" King Peter and King Caspian both look up as General Glozelle and a few of his soldiers approach them from behind the trees. The others, including King Edmund and Queen Lucy, begin to break from their deep sleep as they too stood up to see what the commotion was all about.

"General?" King Caspian spoke first as he and Peter stood up from the ground in unison.

"We found them wandering in the woods just a couple of miles from here." General Glozelle steps aside as Annabelle and one of the Telemarine soldiers who escaped from his cell appear from behind. "I believe they were following us." Caspian's eyes grew larger as relief suddenly crosses his features. He looks anxiously from Annabelle to the soldier, hoping the others—and Susan was found as well. But to his disappointment, it was only the two of them.

"Are you alright?" He asks directly at Annabelle as she nods her head rather tentatively.

"Yes, my King."

"Are you hurt?"

"No." She responds with hint of regret in her voice. Caspian stares at her worriedly as he turns his sharp gaze over to the young Telemarine soldier who he immediately recognized as the man Annabelle once loved.

"Jaiden." Caspian's tone grew ominous as he grabs him by the armor and shoves him forcefully against a nearby tree. The other soldiers try to break them loose, but their King refuses to let go.

"Caspian!" Peter yells out. "Don't do this."

"Where's Susan?!" Caspian demands from the soldier as he raises his hands up defensively. "What did you do to her?!"

Peter, Edmund and Lucy all watch on with wide-eyes, unable to move from where they stood.

"My King, please…" Annabelle begs of him to let go as he turns to her in utter confusion. "He has nothing to do with this."

"He has everything to do with this!" He exclaims angrily. "My murder, his escape and kidnapping. He has committed treachery."

"No he hasn't!" Annabelle cries out loud as all eyes turn to her. "Please, Caspian there is something that you should know..."

He suddenly stops and looks at her. "What? Is it Susan? Is she alright?"

"I umm..." Annabelle stammers nervously, unable to find the words. "Umm..."

"Where is she?" Caspian searches her hazel-nut eyes carefully, desperately looking for answers as he releases his hold on Jaiden and places both hands on her shoulders. "If you know where she is..."

"I'm deeply sorry, your majesty..." Annabelle mumbles as tears begin to fill her eyes. "I did this to you." Caspian wrinkles his forehead, confused. "And once my mother finds out what I've done, I'm afraid it might be too late for Queen Susan."

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't forget to review. Thanks! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks to those who have been reading and sending in their reviews. You guys have been awesome & I appreciate your patience. R&R! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19

"How far are we?!" King Caspian breaks through the vast woods; through the relentless pounding of the floor beneath them as he along with King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy ride along on their horses with the other soldiers following swiftly behind them.

"We're almost there." Annabelle responds as she tightens her hold around Caspian's waist, the cool wind brushing against their desperate faces. "Just across the river."

The moon so bright and radiant, it is their only source of light through the dark forest as it guides them into the night. Caspian gives Destria a little kick on the side to go a bit faster, leading the others as they trail not too far behind. "I just hope we're not too late." He mutters worriedly as his heart continues to race with hope and anxiety. It no longer matter what Annabelle and her family tried to do to him; what they have caused him. All that mattered to him now is finding Queen Susan safe and alive as the images of reuniting with her gives him a sense of anticipation, and fear.

"We're here, my King."

Caspian pulls on the reins, stopping Destria as he immediately jumps off the horse and helps Annabelle down on her feet. She then leads him into a covered, undisturbed pathway full of fallen leaves and broken branches that obviously hasn't been visited for quite some time now.

"Amir?" A sudden gasp escapes from Annabelle's lips as she runs over a line of bushes and approaches her fallen brother near the fire that has gone out not too long ago. "Are you alright?" She asks worriedly while untying the ropes around his wrists and ankles.

"I'll be fine," he responds with a low grunt, struggling to sit up as he turns his solemn gaze over to the three fallen Telemarine soldiers who have lost their lives right before his eyes. Peter immediately rushes to their aid to check on their condition as he looks up sadly at the others.

"They're gone." The High King of Narnia announces gravely. He then looks over at Amir, his gaze now full of anger and resentment. "You…" Peter rises up, his cold eyes staring directly at him. "You did this!" He snaps, causing his sister Lucy to shriek in fright. "Where is my sister?!"

"Peter, don't!" Edmund rushes over to them as he and Caspian immediately pull Peter by the armor before he could get his hands on Amir.

"Where is she?!"

"Susan!" Lucy's frantic voice breaks through the thin air as everyone stop to turn to her. The brisk air is still and silent as the Queen of Narnia lightly shoves Edmund to the side and spots Susan lying hidden and helplessly on the ground among the bushes. "Susan!" She screams while looking over her shoulder at the others. "She's still breathing!"

Caspian, Peter and Edmund all follow Lucy as they rush over to Susan's side. Caspian holds his breath; now sitting down beside her as he gently lifts Susan's head and rests it on his shoulder. Peter and Edmund held both of her hands as Lucy immediately takes out her healing potion.

"I'm afraid that won't do any good." Amir says, struggling to get up with the help from Annabelle as she places her arm around him.

"What happened here?" Caspian spoke weakly, his worried eyes never leaving Susan.

Amir let out a sigh before proceeding. "Gladis' spell over the Telemarine soldiers weakened. Once they found out Jaiden and Annabelle escaped, they tried to do the same and save Queen Susan but it was too late." Amir responds sadly as the others continue listening with contempt and sorrow. "Gladis killed them before they tried to escape…and Susan," he trails off in mid-sentenced, trying to find the words that he knew would pain them all, "Gladis put her in a deep sleep."

Tears begin to collect in Lucy's eyes as she buries her face in Susan's cold and bare neck. "Is there anything we can do to wake her?" Caspian asks sadly as he begins stroking her delicate face with the touch of his fingers.

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do, but wait."

"And how long is that going to take?" Peter responds abruptly, anger towards Amir and his family still evident in his cold voice.

"It could take hours, days, weeks, months…" he answers, "years even. We would never know…"

Caspian shuts his eyes. The thought of Susan never waking up and losing her is becoming a reality._ 'Please, Susan…" he whispers, "don't leave me.'_

* * *

It has been agonizing and stressful for the past two days since the return of the Kings and Queens of Narnia as the atmosphere and mood in all of Narnia changed drastically. Many carry on with their lives solemnly praying and waiting for good news on behalf of Queen Susan while others fear of Gladis' return and her next move.

Susan continues to be well taken care of by nurses and a servant working for hours to make sure their Queen is in good health. Her brothers and sister simply watch over her and wait, never leaving her side until it finally deprived them of sleep and needed rest. Meanwhile, Caspian resume his duty as King ordering troops to securely guard the castle and keep his people safe. After giving General Glozelle further instructions in making sure the entire castle is being protected by soldiers, King Caspian returns to his quarters only to find Annabelle waiting for him there. A deep sigh escapes from his lips as he shuts the door behind and approaches her. "Your majesty…"

"What are you doing here?" He asks rather coldly, making Annabelle wince in hurt. There is a moment of silence as she hesitantly faces her King whom she has done wrong.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"About what?" Caspian retorts as he casually walks by her with no eye contact and steps out on the balcony where he could see most parts of the castle. Annabelle tentatively follows. "You've told me everything you needed to tell me did you not?"

"Yes, but I--"

"But what?" He suddenly turns around to face her. "What is it that you want?" Annabelle's lips slightly parted as she studies the betrayal and hurt behind his brown eyes.

"I want to apologize, my King." She responds sincerely. "I know I've hurt you, but I've only done it because I loved you so much and I was afraid of losing you."

He narrows his eyes at her. "And for all that, not only did it cost my life but it cost the lives of soldiers and possibly Susan's."

"I know…" Annabelle lowers her head down remorsefully. "And I don't expect your forgiveness." Caspian's eyes soften as the anger and bitterness behind them begin to be replaced with sympathy and regret. Instead of yelling vile words that he was able to keep to himself for the past couple of days, he places a consoling hand on her shoulder which allowed her to look up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you." He spoke genuinely. "I never meant to…"

"I know," Annabelle weakly smiles as she makes her way towards the door, knowing what she needed to say has been done. There is nothing she can do now, but to turn around and move on. She looks over her shoulder to take one good look at him. "You've always loved her and I understand now that you'll never love any woman the way you love Queen Susan." Caspian can only nod his head as he remains still and quiet. "Anyway, I'm going to check up on my brother. Goodnight, my King."

Annabelle leaves the room as Caspian continues wandering back and forth on the balcony, fixedly watching his people below walk by on castle grounds. The thought of Susan never left his mind as the image of her lying still and lifeless for the past few days haunts him awake and in his sleep.

Caspian leaves his quarters just moments later, making his way down the dim hallway and towards Susan's room where two soldiers are standing in guard. They greeted their King in respect and allow him to enter.

The room is lit by several candles casting shadows on the walls. Caspian slowly makes his way inside as he approaches Susan's bed and spots Peter sleeping peacefully on a rocking chair just across the room. He shifts his gaze over to Susan, so still and peaceful; her eyes securely shut as he takes a seat on a wooden chair beside her. A distant sigh escapes from his lips as he takes her cold hand in his. "Hello again," Caspian starts off softly, half-smiling in her presence. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I miss you." He slightly squeezes Susan's hand as he continues staring at her longingly. "We all miss you." Caspian pauses for a brief moment, trying to find the words that have lingered aimlessly in his mind. There is so much he wanted to say; so much going through his head, and with everything that has happened, he needed the courage to stay strong as confidence and strength slowly begins to slip through his fingers.

"I spoke to Aslan awhile ago, hoping he can reverse what has been done to you." Caspian continues on, trying so hard to contain his emotions as he takes a deep shaky breath. "But I'm afraid there isn't much he can do." He pauses for a moment to recollect his thoughts and regain his composure as the emotions slowly take over him. "It is up to you now to open your eyes, my Queen. So please…" Tears begin to well up in his pained eyes as he stares fixedly at her, waiting for a sign; waiting for some kind of miracle. "Open those beautiful eyes of yours."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review please! We are almost towards the end. YAY!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Ok, I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry. I got pretty busy all of a sudden and was suffering a bit from writer's block till I saw the trailer of the new Narnia film, and it simply got me motivated to finish this story, which I will!...eventually (lol). With that said, thanks for those who have been reviewing and reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

_"I still love you, Queen Susan."_

_"__You're making a mistake, Caspian__."_

_"You are willing to give up someone who you can be with forever for someone you can never be with…and never have?"_

_"She'll never come back!"  
_  
"NO!" Caspian's eyes sprung open as he sits up on the bed, panting heavily and wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looks out the pane windows where the vibrant moon cast a faint light in the room as he spots his Aunt Prunaprismia sleeping on a wooden chair at the foot of the bed as she has done for the past few nights. Another night of endless nightmares and sleepless nights continues to elude him from getting any rest as a deep sigh escapes from his trembling lips.

"A bad dream?"

A voice breaks through the silence, slightly startling the King, as he immediately turns to his Aunt's direction who has suddenly waken up from her sleep. Prunaprismia gracefully rises from the wooden chair and takes a seat on his bedside, staring at Caspian worriedly. He nods, his heavy breaths slowly subsiding as he replays the horrid dream in his head. "Is it Queen Susan?" She asks as the sound of her name made him slightly wince in hurt. Prunaprismia notice and immediately regrets speaking her name. "My apologies, your majesty."

"No, it's alright." Caspian responds as he runs a free hand through his slightly damped hair. "It's alright."

His female companion purses her lips. "Did you want to talk about it?"

He sighs as his eyes remain fixated on the sheets that keep him warm every night. "I'm just afraid she'll never wake up." His aunt could hear the pain in his quavering voice as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's been a month now, and I can't bear to see her so lifeless."

"I know, my King. But the important thing is that she is still breathing and that there is still hope that our Queen will wake up."

"If she ever wakes up…" Caspian says despondently with a deep sigh causing his aunt to match the sad expression on his face. He frowns, "I'm sorry. I know I should never stop believing."

Prunaprismia weakly smiles, "You shouldn't apologize. You're in love, Caspian. She means the world to you."

He nods as his sad gaze meets with the woman who he always looked up to as a mother. Despite the unfortunate situation they were in that continues to haunt him during the day and night, he felt a sense of relief to have family during the time he needed them the most. They provided him strength during a moment of weakness and hope when he has none of it. "We've been apart for too long." Caspian continues on sadly, "I don't want to lose her again."

"And you won't." She says positively as a smile crept over her lips. "Queen Susan is still here."

He sighs deeply. "For now…"

* * *

Hours have gone by as the sun begins to slowly rise to take its place in the distant horizon. Light begins to seep through the curtains of the windows, making King Peter's eyes flutter open. As he adjusted his eyes to the morning light, Peter continues to lie down on his bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling when suddenly an abrupt knock on the door allowed him to break from his deep thoughts. Peter looks up as General Glozelle enters the room.

"Pardon me, your Majesty. But the soldiers have returned from the woods with Gladis," he pauses to catch his breath, "and Aslan has returned."

It didn't take very long for Peter to wash up and put on fresh clothes that the servants have prepared for him as he immediately rushes to the courtyard where he was later joined by his siblings Edmund and Lucy.

"Where's Caspian?" Peter asks curiously as soon as he notice he was nowhere in sight.

"He's with Susan." Queen Lucy responds when all of a sudden the great Lion approaches them, signaling the other soldiers to disperse and let the Kings and Queen of Narnia be. As soon as the courtyard was cleared, Peter, Edmund and Lucy turn their gazes over to Aslan and bow to their king.

"Where's Gladis?"

"We heard she's been captured."

"Yes," Aslan finally spoke as the brisk wind gently brushes his mane. "And it's all over now. No one is to ever speak of her. She is no longer a part of Narnia."

The Kings and Queen of old finally sigh in relief, but they all knew that the worst isn't completely over. "What about Susan?" Edmund asks worriedly as their hopeful eyes turn to Aslan, desperately searching for answers. The great Lion unnoticeably avert from their gazes, releasing a deep and rather apprehensive breath.

"Gladis' magic is very powerful, even I alone cannot reverse what has been done." He responds straightforwardly. "I will do whatever I can to bring your sister back. But it is up to Susan if she wishes to return or not."

"And she will right?" Peter retorts as desperation become evident in his voice. "I mean…Susan will wake up." There is a moment of silence as Aslan lowers his head causing the others to wrinkle their foreheads in bewilderment. "Aslan?"

"Yes," he responds with a low grunt, "however as soon as Susan wakes up, she will no longer be in Narnia." Their eyes widen in unexpected surprise, "And that includes all of you."

Aslan looks past the Pevensie children as he spots King Caspian staring at him in mere disbelief.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review. There will be one or two more chapters after this one. =)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Hello, to all my readers! Thanks to those who have given my story a chance and reading up to this point. Love the reviews and appreciate the support. This story is finally coming to its end. I had so many versions of the ending, and finally I've come up with this one. Thanks for your patience! I had fun with this story, and hopefully you guys did too. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21

The air is still, soothing as the quiet river. The distinct chattering among Telemarines and Narnians begin to fade into the background as the hours of the day turn into night. The moon, so bright and radiant, continue to light the entire castle as King Caspian remain in the balcony of his quarters, staring idly at the dark sky filled with endless stars that glisten before his eyes. Moments have passed so quickly as the King of Narnia find himself in the courtyard, wandering aimlessly hoping to find the answers to fulfill the hole penetrating his heart.

"_Oh Susan." _ The King sighed deeply at the thought of the Queen as her condition continues to sadden him and put all of Narnia in a state of despair.

While outside way past sunset, the skies darkened as the light breeze made Caspian slightly shiver. Suddenly he spots a shadowed figure lurking beside him, causing him to look over his shoulder to face unexpected company. His thoughts of Susan were then interrupted and put aside. "Peter?" He whispers in surprise as the High King of Narnia approaches him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you actually." Peter joins him on the stair steps that lead up to the exquisite fountain placed in the middle of the courtyard. There is a moment of silence as the two Kings stare off into the distance.

"What do you want?" Caspian asks straightforwardly with no hint of resentment, anger or sadness in his voice. He lowers his eyes as Susan continues to cloud his mind.

"You know, don't you?" Peter spoke softly to break the silence that hung over them for a brief moment. "I saw you at the courtyard this morning. You heard everything."

"What difference does it make?" Caspian retorts, causing Peter to flinch at his abrupt response. "Either way, I've lost her." The King of old stares at his male companion with great sympathy and sadness. "Is it selfish of me to hope she never wakes up if it means she stays here in Narnia?" Caspian spoke regretfully as though the words struck him like the tip of a blade piercing his tormented heart. Peter remain quiet, confused, and at a loss for words.

"You shouldn't be here." He finally says, placing a comforting hand on Caspian's shoulder as their intense gazes meet. "You should be with Susan."

* * *

The castle is sound asleep with only the faint echoes of soldiers' footsteps guarding the entire grounds. Caspian makes his way down the empty dim corridor which leads to the Pevensies' quarters. He stops as soon as he spots his trusted General Glozelle standing guard in front of Queen Susan's room. "Your majesty," he addresses his king out of respect as Caspian simply nods his head in return. General Glozelle then steps aside and allows him to enter.

"Caspian," came that familiar innocent voice heard from the other end of the room, causing the King to look up in surprise.

"Queen Lucy?" He spoke softly. "I didn't think anyone else was in here."

She gets up from the window sill and makes her way towards Susan's bedside. "I couldn't sleep." Lucy responds, looking down at her sister sadly. Caspian stares at her, matching the forlorn expression on her face as he takes his place beside her. Lucy briefly breaks her gaze from Susan and looks up at him as they share a moment of each other's company. Moments later, tears begin to stream down the young one's face as she spontaneously wraps her arms around Caspian in a warm embrace.

"Aww Lucy," he tightens his hold around her, "Everything is going to be okay."

She looks up at him, quickly wiping the tears away from her face. "I am going to miss you."

Caspian weakly smiles as the short moment of comfort have become consumed with sadness once again. "You should get some rest," he insists; immediately noticing Lucy's fatigue eyes, and the dark circles around them caused by lack of sleep. She shifts her gaze over to Susan before looking back at Caspian. "Don't worry," he smiles, "I'll look after her."

Lucy simply nods her head as Caspian walks her out the door and orders General Glozelle to escort the Queen to her room.

A heavy sigh escapes from his lips as Caspian returns to Susan and gently takes her cold hand in his. "Susan…" he spoke ever so gently, his eyes softening in her presence as she remains still and lifeless. "I don't know if you can hear me." Sadness filled his voice as tears begin to well up in his eyes. "But it looks like we'll be parting ways soon." Weakness and heartbreak consumed his soul as Caspian suddenly put his guard down, unable to contain the emotions that have fallen upon him. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I felt something I've never experienced before; something that even now has put a mark on me for many years. But the truth is, I _love_ you, Susan." Caspian pauses to regain his composure as he continues on nearly struggling with his words. He lowers his eyes in sadness, unaware of the slight quick movement coming from Susan's free hand as he continues on unknowingly. "And I know we will meet again." Caspian finally looks up, slightly parting his lips to speak when he immediately notice movement behind Susan's eyelids. The King gasps in surprise as he felt his heart come to life once again. "Susan?"

As seconds and agonizing minutes passed, Susan's body begins to fidget to even greater movements causing Caspian great distress and anticipation. Just momentarily, the Queen finally opens her eyes.

* * *

"_Caspian?"_

__

Susan flutters her eyes open, regaining her slightly blurred vision as she takes in her surroundings. To her surprise, she was alone with a spare bed neatly fixed across the room and no candles giving it some light. Instead they were replaced with the natural sunlight seeping through the pane windows, which all became very familiar to her. Susan furrows her eyebrows as she sits up and noticed the room was different. Ceilings were low, the walls made of wood and not marble. The bed, uncomfortable and rigid…it is as though she has returned to a place that was dull, imperfect and filled with endless wars. And that's when Susan realizes where she was as she immediately jumps out of bed, anxiety and fear washing over with every step she takes.

"Caspian!" She cries out, desperately following the hallway and searching at every corner hoping to find him. Susan made it down the stairs as she burst into the kitchen where her senses first took her. "Caspian?"

She enters the room filled with the alluring smell of toast and coffee, only to be greeted by six familiar eyes staring at her. Susan smiles in relief at the sight of her family and later frowned when there was no sign of him. "Where's Caspian?" She asks, first looking at her young sister and brother and then at Peter who then stared at her with no hint of emotion. "How did we-"

"Some things never change." Edmund mutters, looking back at his older brother. "I told you it was going to be like this…like it has been for the past month."

_Susan furrows her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" _

"_Caspian is not here, Susan." Edmund retorts causing her to part her lips in disbelief. "We are in London."_

__

"Ed," Peter scowls at him as he looks up at her sister with great sadness.

"What?" Susan spoke in utter confusion. "I don't understand." She looks at Lucy who mirrored the same sad expression as their brothers causing her to feel even more nervous. "What's going on?"

"Susan," Peter rises up from the chair, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Do you remember the last time you were in Narnia? What happened?"

She averts from his intense gaze, reliving the memories that seem vague but clear enough to remember bits of pieces. "I just know I was captured…and then I could hear Caspian's voice."

"You were put in a deep sleep and once you wake up, you would no longer be Narnia."

"No." Susan shakes her head, releasing Peter's hold from her. "I heard Caspian, I could feel him near me."

"It's been a month. You must be dreaming the same thing every day."

"No!"

"Susan, please…"

"This can't be!" She retorts as tears begin to fill her eyes. "We—I have to go back!"

Peter sighs. "You know we can't go back. Aslan said…"

"Yes, I know! But we somehow managed to return to Narnia the third time didn't we, Peter?" Desperation was evident in her face as Peter, Edmund and Lucy exchange worried looks. "You believe we can come back, don't you?"

Peter simply shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, Susan." He sighs. "I don't know what the future holds for us."

_She lowers her eyes in sorrow as Peter, Edmund and Lucy continue staring at her in sadness. "I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I love him." She spoke weakly and looks back up as tears stream down her cheeks. "We are never coming back."_

* * *

A gasp escapes from her lips as she sprung her eyes open where they were met with clear blue skies above. She could feel the grass prickling against her bare arms and neck as she immediately sit up unaware of where she is until she felt someone beside her rise up from the ground.

"Susan?" Came that familiar voice, so soothing and familiar it was as though his voice finally brought music to her ears. She turns around to meet with his dark chocolate eyes that instantly made her smile.

"Caspian?"

He furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment. "Caspian?" He questions as Susan felt her heart drop like the first time she saw him at the train station just months after they returned from Narnia the second time. The two stare at each other in silence when he finally cracks a smile to ease up the tension. "At least not in this world," he added with a smirk, causing Susan to sigh in relief and shove him playfully to the side. She took a moment to observe their surroundings which didn't take her very long to know that they were in a park, lying down on a blanket with a picnic set up. She turns around and spots Peter, Edmund and Lucy laughing hysterically while playing on the grass and kicking a ball around. Susan smiles as she turns to her male companion and frown with an unsettling thought in mind.

"I must be dreaming again." She thought sadly as Caspian gently strokes her face. The touch of his skin made her slightly shiver.

"No, you're not." He spoke with a reassuring smile. "I promise."

Susan weakly smiles as a silence hung over them. "I just can't believe you're here. It still feels like a dream." He simply smiles in return. "It must be hard for you to leave your home."

Caspian nodded, "It was hard to leave my people behind, but watching you go was even harder." Susan purses her lips as she squeezes his hand for comfort. "I started a new life here. So when Aslan gave me the choice to stay in Narnia or return to London and continue my life here, I knew that coming here is what I wanted—to be with you." He trails off while staring into her fierce blue eyes that were so beautiful and mesmerizing, he can easily get lost in them. "This is my home now, Susan…and I can't live another day not being with you." She smiles, her heart jumping in joy. It is as though life has finally come full circle. She may not be in the one place she loved the most, but she was with someone she will fully give her heart to.

"I love you, Caspia-" she trails off and blushes, "or erm…Tristan. Or however you want to be called here." He chuckles as he nears towards Susan, his lips just inches away from her own as their heavy breaths touch gently against their faces. He smiles, "And I love you, my Queen."

**The End **


End file.
